The Golden-tailed Mermaid
by Darkriter7689
Summary: AU: Sasuke the Raven pirate is known as a scavenger of rare treasures. His reputation is infamous not only for his pirate ways, but also for his promiscuous nature. When King Orochimaru arranges with him to find the rare golden-tailed mermaid in exchange for his record to been cleaned, how can he refuse? What will he do when he also has to watch over a prince?SasuXGaa some GaaXSasu
1. Prologue

A middle-aged man lifted an iron pot out of an enormous, black stone oven. He carried it over to a large wood table. The table legs shook some and he didn't let go of the pot until he was sure that it would not cause the table to break under the pot's weight. He sighed and looked around the room for something. The room itself had shelves of various cooking pots and pans, as well as utensils, which hung from small hooks in the walls.

Suddenly the door slammed open. The man immediately looked and saw a familiar fluff of red hair and pale forehead run along the other side of the table. He smiled, his deeply tanned face wrinkling and his eyes twinkling.

"Finis'd wit yer studies aye?" He asked as the bright redheaded child came around the corner of the table to him. "Aye! Aye! Aye!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his small arms around the legs of the man. "Dunt' be squeezing me guts out of me skin!" He said overemphasizing the small boy's strength.

The boy laughed throwing his head back. He let go of the man. "Let me get my chair and you get yours!" He said habitually. The man chuckled and put his hand on his stomach, "Now ye dunt' be getting' ahead of yerself' else ye sisder' will breathe fire down me neck, like me wife." He said The boy paid his words no mind as he searched around for a chair.

He found one and pushed it up to the large table. He climbed on top of it and smiled brightly at the older man. The man shook his head grinning, "What story do ye want to hear this time?" He asked. The boy looked around as if the answer would pop out from somewhere.

"Oh! Tell me about the war!" He said. This shocked the older man. The smile faded from his face. As he began to question how the boy would know about the war. He started to open his mouth to reply, but the door opened once again.

Both of them looked to see a young blonde girl standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Gaara, get out of here, we have to get ready to go." She said angry. The man looked at the boy. He frowned, "I want to hear stories!" He exclaimed upset.

The blonde girl stomped over to him and lifted him up from the chair. She had him over her right shoulder. She turned to leave and stopped. She cut her eyes at the man, "Next time, hide the chair better. You know he does not belong here." She said. Yet the man could only reminisce on the growth of the girl standing in front of him. He had been hired a few days before she had been born.

He came and went based on the seasons. She had been such a timid child in her youth, yet she grew into a motherly role when her father adopted Gaara. Both her and her brother seemed to change immediately when that child came into the castle.

The girl stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the man to his thoughts. He went back to taking care of the pot of stew he prepared for their journey. Their father, the king of Suna, took them to the different locations, but never too far from their home. But it was frequent…far too frequent than any other king prior to him.

It began with the new reign of his majesty Orochimaru, one I had once served under prior to his rise into power. The world prior seemed to be at peace with only the threat of pirates who reigned over the seas. The man stirred the pot and tasted some of the stew. He smiled in approval.

He knew he could tell the boy so many different stories, when he returned. Young Temari could never stop such a tenacious child. He could tell by the dark red hair of the child that he would be the most defiant child this city would know.

The door swung open once again and Temari stormed back into the room holding Gaara's little hand. She stopped in front of the pot. "Tell him about the pirates." She ordered letting go of the boy's hand and storming out of the kitchen. The man chuckled and walked around the table to the small boy.

His face is a deep shade of red. His eyes were a light shade of pink showing how much he had cried before she surrendered. The man got on his knees and then sat down crossing his legs. He reached his arms to the boy. He slowly walked to the man. The man reached forward and patted the floor in front of him.

Once the boy sat down the man clapped his hands together, "So ye wantin' to know about yonder pirates?" He asked. The boy nodded his head slowly sniffling. The man nodded his head. He could not think of any living pirates. All the ones he knew of or had met were Uchihas…then it struck him.

"A lon' time ago, there were a couple. They were Uchiha and they came upon the rarest of beauties." He begun and lifted finger to capture the boy's attention. "A mermaid with a tail made of gold!" He exclaimed grinning. The boy wiped his eyes and smiled as intrigued began to show.

"Her hair is the color of silver, somethin' that caught their attention as the walked along the beach. Now when they found her she was washed up and near death." He spoke. "They offered to help her in exchange for a gift. Because ye see, the mermaid had powers like a shaman." He told the child.

His eyes widen in shock, "What did the mermaid say?" He asked. The man sighed, "Well, ye know, the mermaid said yes. They helped her back to the ocean and she asked them what they wanted. They told her they wanted to be like her, they wanted to be a part of the sea." He said and leaned forward to the boy. "And she granted them their wish." He said.

The boy smiled, "Pirates!" He shouted. The man chuckled, "No, they did not become pirates overnight. In fac' it took years 'fore they became the pirates who struck fear into the very hearts of mighty kings!" He said excited as he felt his chest swell with excitement at the topic. T

he most infamous of the pirates, he remembered were the Uchiha family. They were a family bred on the violent waves and instilled fear to those on land. Orochimaru planned and decreed a massive search for the entire family, something the country Iwaga strongly opposed.

One the members came forth and revealed the location of his entire family. The entire Uchiha family was killed, except for that one that came forth. Oh and that kid who had been exiled a few months before Orochimaru's rise to power.

The details can wait until he's older. The boy nodded smiling. "Now they are all gone…all of them except for Sasuke." He said lifting one finger. The boy's smile faded as the atmosphere became more intense. "Sasuke is the only Uchiha pirate left in all of Jakuu. Sasuke is only a youn' child, just a few years older than ye." He said raising his eyebrows. The boy stared at the man as if in a trance.

"Sasuke commands the seas as his family once did, even though he is a simple kid. His entire crew respects their captain as if he were a king and them the subjects." He said. The boy slowly began to smile, "Like father does!" He said grinning ear to ear. The man nodded smiling, "Aye yer right, just like the king." He said a smiled.

He knew the child is probably dead, having been exiled a year ago there is no way a child at the young age of eight could survive that island. Not even grown men could master such a feat. Yet he found no harm in telling such a small lie to the boy.


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

_The sounds of people arguing in front of the small raven-haired eight year-old were like thunder to his ears. He had never heard such loud rumblings, even while on board the ship. He had his head hung low while he sat in the seat beside the judge. He slowly looked up and saw his family being the ones that argued his guiltiness as a part of the act._

_The judge banged his gavel as he had done several times during the day. His family members continued to shout even as they sat down from their aggressive stances. There were shots from guns that rang out. The judge banged his gavel ten more times, his guards moving from his side to the boisterous people in a useless attempt to calm them down._

_"I have already deliberated over this case and…" The judge trailed off his voice cracking as he spoke. The small boy looked up at him, expecting the verdict his mother had told him. The judge glanced at the boy and closed his eyes tightly shaking his head. "On behalf of the good people in our town, I will use this boy as an example to his entire family…I rule that Sasuke Uchiha is guilty of fifty-four consecutive murders, ten of which being governors who were attending a council meeting in Iwaga city." He said and looked down at the boy. _

_Sasuke looked out at his family as they became dead silent. Their faces were of utter shock, as if they were not just shouting for him to be found guilty. Sasuke reminded himself it was a part of the act. His mother told him they would say he was only a child and they would let him go. She explained his family would pretend to say he was guilty as an act, even though it was not his fault. However, the judge did not say, what mother said he would…what does that mean? Sasuke looked at his mother. Her eyes wide open in disbelief._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, you are sentenced to exile to a location which will remain unknown, until you are to be shipped to said place, with the upmost secrecy." He said and slammed the gavel down. Sasuke looked up at the judge, who stood up and quickly left the room. Two of the guards came and grabbed the boy's arms roughly, pulling him to his feet. Sasuke stood and his small hands were bound tightly with fishing rope, or that is what it reminded him of. _

_"Sasuke!" His mother shouted and he looked at her. She stood behind the bannister motioning for him to come to her. Do you find me that stupid? You and my entire family have betrayed me... You promised that he would be able to go home. He had seen Itachi and father bribing the judge, he now knew it was a bribe to punish him instead of you. He glared at his mother, who had lied to him. She saw this and gripped the bannister. She lifted herself over it and began to run to him. _

_Guard stopped her and pulled her away from getting to him. The boy looked away from her and looked towards the door that he knew he would be walking through. "Do you want to say goodbye to your mother and family?" One of the guards asked and nodded his head at the other guards holding his mother. They stopped trying to push her behind the bannister._

_The boy looked back at his family, who were beginning to leave the room. Itachi, his beloved older brother, the person he looked up to the most, stared blankly at his younger brother. Sasuke looked at his mother with her arms still tightly held by the guards, her facial expression one of desperation. Yet perhaps that is a part of the act?_

_"I do not have a family." He spoke coldly and turned his back to his mother. His mother shouted his name several times, while he was taken into the back room. He didn't fully understand what is about to happen, or where he will be going, but he was sure of one thing…he would never see his family again at least if he could help it._

The sounds of giggling filled my ears as the sunlight broke through the small opening of the window drapes. I opened my eyes slowly I started to sit, but stopped noticing the three blonde-haired women lying in the bed. Julia and Rayne on one side and…. damn I don't remember this other girl…hmm pity I am sure she was a good fuck like her counterparts. In any matter, they were not the cause of the giggles.

I looked to the door of my private bedroom to see the twin brunettes, Ana and Marta. They were the source of the giggles. They both wore a matching green garb that barely hid their ample breasts, yet their small waists were very well hidden. The smile on their faces is not common knowing Sakura is who they work for, the demon owner of this brothel.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" I asked as my morning hangover began to take effect. I rubbed my forehead slowly as if it could relieve my headache. They giggled more, "Madame Sakura sent us to clothe you… yet we are not keen on clothing men." They spoke interchangeably both their faces turning a bright red at the word "men."

I carefully climbed over the unnamed blonde trying not to wake her, "Well you can inform my wretched friend that I am no longer a child who needs a woman's hands to clothe me." I said sternly as I stood boldly naked in front of them. They both smiled as they forced their eyes up from below my waist. They turned around and hurried out of the room.

I sighed and began to pull on my pants. Last night I had definitely had too much to drink, far too much for just a simple theft. That could explain the reason I would have even dreamed of the past. Not only that but I also managed to sleep with them…I turned and looked at the women sleeping so defenselessly. Perhaps I am overcoming the edginess I have had since those days…or I simply had too much to drink.

I wish I could truly complain, however; my men have been thirsting for either adventure or women. Only one is in scarce demand, the other we come here for, our sanctuary. Years ago, I helped Sakura establish this brothel as a way to meet ends. She had been a part of my crew for a few months, before she decided to settle down with the poor sap that wanted to marry her. I helped her purchase land and few of my men helped build the structure. She had immediate success, employing men and women to meet the preferences of the townspeople.

Since then it has become a sanctuary for my men and I to rest and fall back into a woman's loving embrace. Alternatively, anyone's willing embrace is a welcome invitation. My men and I had no qualms with exchanging pent up urges with those of the same sex.

After putting on my remaining clothes, which were my boots, pants, and my black long jacket, I staggered down the steep stairs. This would be the last time I drank this much. I reached the bottom of the stairs and froze immediately.

Orochimaru's soldiers were standing around in the front room of Sakura's brothel. They were heavily armed, yet seemed distracted at least until they realized I was now standing in the room. They all looked at me for a few seconds, before returning to their own conversations as if I were no threat to them.

I cautiously walked into the kitchen to find king Orochimaru sitting at Sakura's table, a sight quite rare. His richly adorned clothing was completely out of place in the drab kitchen. The kitchen itself, actually looked better than many of other places, yet it paled in comparison to the rich Orochimaru.

Sakura stood close to the oven, her expression reflecting the fear in her heart. She had her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, letting one know she had just woken up and had not found time to ready herself for guest, especially the esteemed king of Konoha.

She saw me and widened her eyes, then they looked quickly at the king and back at me, as if to say, 'Do you see who is in my kitchen? What did you do?' I shrugged and stalked over the hand basin, trying to not acknowledge the king's presence. It worked until he cleared his throat loudly, signifying that I needed to acknowledge him.

"The last time I checked your majesty, this isn't your palace." I muttered bitterly grabbing a cup and filling it with wine. Sakura landed her fist into my arm. I winced at the sharp pain and glared at her. She glared back and glanced at the smiling king. I knew she wanted to speak, especially in regards to my comments; however, it is against the law for any woman to speak in the presence of the king without him speaking to them first. Even though Sakura would not be tamed by any man, she knew what was in her best interest.

I turned facing the wretched king and smirked raising my cup. The Orochimaru sneered, "The last time I checked, you were a criminal wanted not only for pirating, but also for various other crimes, many of which are in my kingdom. Oh and let us not forget, you are also stolen property." He said satisfied with his reply. He glanced at Sakura, "She is harboring you as well I assume, so unless you wish for a small misfortune to befall on this scum of the city…it would be in your best interest, as well as hers to sit down." He said his eyes glancing from me to Sakura.

I narrowed my eyes feeling irritated at him, but made no attempt to move. He had no qualms with my leaving, which he encouraged it and now he speaks of me being stolen. I turned the glass up swallowing most of the wine. He will not intimidate me into willingly bending to his will like before. I growled at the poor taste of the wine and wiped my mouth, "So you are here to arrest me?" I asked, knowing he would not travel into Iwaga for a simple wine and dine.

He chuckled the familiar way he would when he would be planning something, "No, rather I wish to propose a deal with you." He said and snapped his fingers. His gray-haired lackey, Kabuto, came running between the soldiers in the other room. Surprisingly, Orochimaru did not have his soldiers around him like flies around shit.

Of course, I knew better than to approach him with malicious intent. He is the most powerful shaman of dark magic, something I learned years ago while residing in his castle. I was not the only one to learn this and I am sure I was not the last one.

Kabuto placed on the table a large brown cylinder. I stared at him suspiciously, as he moved from the table to Orochimaru's side. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He is perhaps more unassuming than Orochimaru is, which makes him a perfect fit for a snake like him. He, just like Orochimaru, treated me with kindness on some occasions and hatred on others. Yet, unlike Orochimaru, Kabuto used manipulation as his tactic, as opposed to Orochimaru's secrecy.

"You are known for finding rare treasures and selling them to various people across the lands, am I correct?" He asked opening the cylinder, not glancing up to see me nodding my head. I reached my hand back behind me. I felt Sakura put a gourd in my hand. I took it and poured myself more disgusting wine.

"There is a rarity that lives in the sea, a mermaid." He said as he unrolled several sheets of paper as he pulled each of them out tediously. I scoffed, "Mermaids are just as common as the seasons, what is rare about a mermaid?" I asked irritated that he would even mention mermaids.

Only in stories do they ever truly enchant people or are even enchanting. In reality, they are disgusting fish humans, who seek only self-gratification. He had met several of them and every one of them he found them to be extremely unbearable. Not only did their odor offend him, but they treated him with so much distaste.

Now, he could admit their beauty being unmatched to any man or woman on this earth. But they had revolting natures. They would fool, ensnare, and eat humans as if they were of no value, something he bore witness. If that were not enough, they would often cast spells over small children that wandered close to the ocean. These spells would turn the children into mermaids, at least after they had used their human legs to fetch them random items.

"This mermaid is different from any other mermaid. This mermaid is the legendary golden-tailed mermaid." He said perking my interests instantly. I quickly joined him at the table, sitting across from him. The golden-tailed mermaid was a legendary creature that transcends all others. Despite the well-known legend, sailors would be foolish to pursue such a thing on a small budget, yet the rewards of finding her are great.

The legend speaks of a mermaid with a tail the color of gold and hair the shimmer of silver. If any person is lucky enough to capture the mermaid, they will gain riches beyond measure. If they were to drink the blood of the mermaid, they would live forever. Something that would seem ludicrous to any land person, yet to those of the sea, they often seek to insure the immortality of their own legend.

Despite the grandeur gifts the mermaid gives, it is rumored to seek a single owner, someone of a royal bloodline or of greatness. Which concerned Sasuke a great deal since Orochimaru wants him to go after the mermaid. Both of those options had no room for Sasuke. Not to mention the fact he despised the creatures

"Why me?" I inquired to know his motives. He grinned, "I know what the legend speaks, yet you are known throughout the lands as being a great scavenger of treasures. I want you to find it for me." He said proudly.

I scoffed, "Risk the lives of my crew and myself, to catch a creature that will probably not even allow me to catch her? I think not. You might as well take your men out of here and be gone." I told him rolling my eyes and setting my drink down. I heard Sakura gasp at my response, but did not speak a word.

Orochimaru sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are wanted in several nations for various crimes that would send you to be tortured in a place worse than hell. I will arrange for your record as well as the records of your men to be erased." He said. I stared at him studying his face for any signs of him lying, as if that were an easy task.

"What if I cannot find her?" I asked crossing my arms. He shrugged, "I will pay you for your time as well as clear the most severe of your crimes and those of your men." He said and smirked as if to say 'refuse this offer and you are a fool.' Which I knew I would be.

"Will you provide me with provisions?" I asked and he nodded. "I will prepare you several months' worth of food, weapons, and supplies. Yet, before you are to set out in search for the mermaid, you will need to journey to the land of sand and allow the sand prince Gaara to join you." He added while putting some of his silky black hair behind his pale ear.

"What? A prince? On my ship?" I asked sitting up from my relaxed position. I knew there was more than just the fact that I would have to find the rarest of creatures. He sat up as well, his height more than mine, as well as his presence slowly becoming more aggressive, "The sand prince is known to have good relations with the mermaids. He will also be funding your journey as well as helping with getting rid of your crimes. He will join you on this expedition for the benefit of everyone on board of your ship." He said. I sighed and shook my head. Do it for the freedom from being pursued by every fucking country. Do it for the freedom to sail the sea. Do it just to be free.

Orochimaru grinned and started to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh, apologies…Sasuke, there is a private matter I would like to discuss with you…alone." He spoke and glanced at Sakura. I sighed standing up, "It must truly be worthy of mentioning if you are seeking to discuss it privately." I replied.

Gaara's POV

I stood on my balcony and watched the winds blowing fiercely at the houses of my kingdom. "Brother, are you ready to journey to the port?" I heard my older brother question. I sighed, "Kankuro, please take care of the city." I spoke turning around to him. He grinned, "Why wouldn't I? After all, I am the true heir." He said without a suggestion of bitterness. I smiled, "Yeah I don't know why father would give me the crown over you, but I am glad that you came back in order for me to do this." I told him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He stood taller than me, his maturity passing mine by the few years between us. He had short brown hair, which allowed his masculinity be more defined. After so many years of having not seen him, I was relieved he came to take my place in the palace temporarily of course.

Kankuro put his hand on my head grinning. I smiled at him. Unlike him and my other sibling, Temari, I had softer features. Despite the councils arguing over my 'feminine' exterior, I refused to change my appearance to fit the Suna king persona.

They absolutely abhorred my hair. I had long, silky red hair. It is something I had desired since my childhood. I let it grow out and put several braids with beads that their mother had made in the braids. Aside from my hair, the council had problems with my small body frame, yet I amounted that to not having the typical growth as other young men.

He pulled me into an embrace. "You need to leave this dusty place and voyage out into the world, and what better group to be around than a band of pirates?" He said sarcastically. I chuckled, "Well the captain is said to be the best to find it and this will restore peace between our lands." Not only that, but he is Sasuke Uchiha…. I felt my cheeks beginning to grow a fever at the thought of meeting him.

"Yeah and who knows maybe you'll find your true family out there." He said. I pulled away abruptly, "My true family is here." I replied. He laughed, "You know what the fuck I meant." He said and let go of me. "Now get out of here, before Temari leaves you here." He said.

I smiled and quickly ran out of the room. I ran down the long corridor and past the kitchen of my childhood. It was the place, which the urge for adventure had been born inside my heart. Since those days, all my life I have been wanting to seek adventure. However, my father kept me locked up in this god-forsaken castle. I heard the sound of something running behind me. I smiled, "Come on Shu!" I exclaimed as I picked up my pace and began dodging servants while I raced through the castle.

I could see the entrance and slowed down as I approached Temari, who stood by the door. She shook her head, "Gaara you can't take that creature." She remarked as she held the door open. I looked behind me and smiled seeing my pet raccoon, Shukaku. He is my guardian and perhaps the closest friend I have. "I have to take him. He'll protect me." I told her. She rolled her eyes, "I doubt that, but come on we need to hurry and begin riding before nightfall."


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

I walked out of my cabin and stretched while I yawned. We arrived at one of Suna's most populous ports last night, but I made my crew stay on the ship so as to not encourage them to partake in less than appealing behaviors while in the heavily strict country of Suna.

Shikamaru came up to me as he usually would to brief me on the news of the day. Yet today he is going into the city with me, to not only search for the prince, but also to secure the provisions that were promised to us. He looked me over once and shook his head shamefully. I looked down at my clothes and shrugged not seeing anything wrong with my outfit.

I am wearing my tight, black breeches, they used to be so loose on me, yet now they were tight on me…I should toss them out. I had on a loose, white shirt, which revealed my upper chest. I also wore my long, black cloak and boots. Anyone could tell my garb is less fitting to be meeting with royalty, yet I found it less appealing to make him believe me to be concerned with such trivial matters.

"Everyone come together." I shouted. I waited while my crewmembers came out from their hiding places and crowded around each other on deck. When they were gathered up on the main deck, I raised my hands, "Listen, you all know we are about to go on big and very pricey journey." I started speaking and lowered my hands. The men began shouting in disapproval. I expected as much from them considering their already opposing attitude towards me prior to arriving at Sakura's brothel.

"Hold your tongues! We are being paid to carry out our mission and survive this journey. So we must keep our silence about such arrangement from anyone who is not already on this vessel. So keep your mouths shut around our temporary crew member." I shouted above their rabbles. "What is the meaning of this? Why do we have to do this anyway?" Shikamaru asked and the other men rallied behind him.

"For one, we will have our records cleaned. Two, he is the prince of the Sand and he is on good terms with the mermaids. So if anything we can also try to pursue the existence of the golden-tailed mermaid. He is also providing funds to our venture, so we need to treat him with a bit of respect while he is on our ship." I told them and a few of them were content with what I said, but more seemed dissatisfied.

"How can we afford to provide him with provisions as well as us?" One of them asked. I put my hands on my hips, "Do you not think I can provide for my own crew? Do not question me at every turn I have made sure that we will have adequate supplies at ports that we will be stopping! Does that satisfy your nagging?" I shouted at him. I recognized him as Kiba, one of my most difficult crewmembers.

Kiba and his mangy guardian dog, Akamaru, were always in persistent opposition to me. Kiba possessed a heightened sense of smell and his guardian did as well, both of which were extremely useful on land. Kiba fiercely glared at me, but slowly backed down. In a way, he acted like a dog, which typically when people have guardian they often gain attributes common to them.

Guardians were animals that either would choose or be given to certain people. The most common were dogs and birds. Many of the other species were killed off or died. These animals exceeded their kin in every skill and their lifespan exceeded even the lifespan of many humans. My guardian is a raven…where is that bird anyway…. I remembered I left him somewhere, but I cannot remember where.

I disregarded the thought, assured the bird would be okay, wherever he was. "We need to go meet up with the prince." I said and stretched slightly. Shikamaru nodded, "Okay get ready to change vessels so that we may be ready to set sail before nightfall." I told them. Shikamaru and I left the ship and walked through the marketplace.

As we walked through the marketplace I could hear several people calling out to me, yet I ignored them. I was certain they only wanted to discuss matters as to, whether or not I would be staying in this port. I could be wrong, but all too often I was right. I cannot allow my focus to diverge. I need focus is on getting to the prince before people saw us together for too long. Those of royalty found it troublesome to be seen in public with the likes of me.

Orochimaru told me to meet him outside the courthouse, a particular place I would like to avoid. He told me that the prince would be alone, absent of his guards and anyone who would be able to protect him should a shady character, like me, approach him. He emphasized the necessity to reach the prince at a rushed pace, so to someone from noticing him, which I found to be a strange request.

All the people of Suna were of similar appearances. The women were robust, and less feminine than other women around the world were. However, they are the best lovers, at least based on Sasuke's experience. Though the men were lacking in such regards, they made up with it with their military abilities. Despite having the royal treatment I am certain the prince would not be any different than the public.

We came close to the building when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned quickly expecting an annoying seller, but found someone far more irritating. I pulled my arm from his grip. "To what do I owe the displeasure, Admiral Naruto?" I asked moving a few steps away from the neatly dressed blonde man and closer to an opening of an alley way.

Naruto had a wide grin that caused me to shudder with distaste. He crossed his arms, "I simply saw you in passing, and I wished to exchange words with you prior to your final demise." He said as if he were some seer. I smirked putting my hands on my hips, "As if the gods would cater to your whims." I replied confidently.

As childish as it is to admit, Naruto is my age-old rival. We met on the sea, after I had pillaged four of his ships, since then we have been at odds with each other. He is at the highest rank of the naval forces in Kiriga, primarily thanks to his relationships with the dual rulers, Tsunade and Jiraiya. There have been numerous times when he has come close to capturing me, yet he would persist no further.

I felt Shikamaru nudge my arm with his elbow, "If you do not mind, I am in a hurry to meet someone of great importance." I told him not wanting to reveal whom it was that I am to meet. He nodded his head and rolled his eyes, "As if anyone would take pleasure in meeting you." He spoke raising his left eyebrow.

I stared at him irritated. I can admit he is a handsome man, hell I would fuck him. His body frame is more muscular as opposed to the average man, something common for naval officers of Kiriga. His tan skin denoted the amount of time he spent under the gracious sun. Yet his most notable feature are his piercing, sapphire eyes. They made even my heart tremble when under their intense gaze.

"Shikamaru, go ahead of me and look for him while I exchange words with the admiral." I told him. He sighed and walked between us. I watched him as he slowly walked into the crowd and I eventually lost sight of him. I looked at Naruto, his gaze on me as if analyzing me and trying to figure out why I was in this port. Typically, I did not frequent Suna, because of their strict government.

"Someone sees it necessary for me to be their escort." I told him. He chuckled, "You are a mere pirate that scrounges the earth for morsels, why would anyone see fit to ask you to become their escort?" He asked. I shrugged, "Perhaps they find me more capable than an admiral." I replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You are more capable of fucking than you are sailing the sea." He replied narrowing his eyes. I smiled and leaned forward, "Would you like to find out?" I asked. His face turned red and he pushed me against a wall in the alley. He had his forearm pressed against my chest and pinned one of my arms over my head. I winced and glared at him, ignoring the strange sensation of having been pushed against the wall. I felt my cheeks flush with the heat of embarrassment and perhaps something else….

He smirked and leaned forward to my ear, "What a surprise…you actually look appealing like this." He spoke in a deep, seductive voice, one I am sure he forced. I punched him in his defenseless side, causing him to let go of me. He backed away from me rubbing his side, "However, you are not my type." He said smiling. I glared at him, "As if I would even let you fuck me." I replied.

Naruto shoved me as if we were friends, which caught me off guard. I stared at him suspiciously, "What is the reason for your jovial mood?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I do not know myself. Being in Suna brings back pleasurable memories and seeing you after a year of training men in the academy has brought back some memorable days of fighting you on the decks of our ships." He said smiling. I chuckled, "As if they are memorable, I have fought waves that posed more of a threat than the likes of you."

He shook his head and looked around at the crowd of people in front of us. I looked at his uniform and found it to be a bit over dressed for a simple stroll through the port.

"So who is your guest?" He asked. I groaned as I realized that I had let Shikamaru search for the prince alone for too long. I trust Shikamaru, but he has the tendency to become bored with a single task. Then again, he typically finished his work early, so perhaps he has already found the prince. If that is the case, I would not want Naruto to be nosing up in my business.

"Well as refreshing as it is to exchange words with my rival I must be going." I told Naruto without looking at him. I started to leave, but felt his grip on my left wrist. I turned around to him standing close to me. I started to move away, "Naruto, as I said I must leaving." I told him. "I understand you, but I wish to continue speaking with you…especially in regards to Orochimaru." He replied.

I snatched my hand from him, "I have no reason to discuss him, nor would I want a reason." I told him. The less I say to him the less he will know. I have to keep my profile low. I quickly turned to leave before he could object and ran into a person causing both of us to fall.

I groaned as I lay on the other person. I started to get up, but I felt an arm come around my waist causing me to freeze in my position. I am lifted up and put on my feet, I looked behind me and Naruto smiled at my confused face. I could feel my cheeks grow with a fever from embarrassment to have him lift me up.

Naruto looked down at the person I fell on and immediately the color drained from his face. I looked at the person thinking I might have injured some grand official, which would be the end of me keeping a low profile. Instantly, I felt the air escape my lungs. A beautiful woman lied on the ground quite disoriented as to what had just happened.

Her straight, blood red hair is messy from the fall. I noticed her pale skin and realized she is of nobility. She shook her head and brushed her fingers through her in an attempt to calm it. I looked up at us and smiled brightly as if she had not just been knocked down. A smile I immediately began engraving in my memory.

"Apologies, I forget myself." A rather masculine voice came from her lips. I made a confused face. _Well…her looks are far from typical Suna women, so perhaps she shares the same voice tone?_ I reasoned. "My apologies your majesty, if you were not in such drab garbs I would have stopped him from tackling you to the ground." Naruto spoke his voice becoming deeper and more refined. He leaned over and helped her to her feet.

_Did he say "your majesty"?_ I straightened up and looked at the woman a second time and this time I noticed the less feminine qualities this person had, which convinced me that 'she' was in fact a 'he.' He had a completely flat chest. _How strange for me to have not noticed, especially considering I felt on top of him._

"My apologies Captain Sasuke, I should have been paying more attention" He said reaching his hand out to me. I snapped out of my thoughts of comparing his features to a woman's features. I took his hand gently and bowed slightly. "I am the one due for an apology; you see I am quite unpresentable to such perfect individual, you have a presence that demands the attention of every person in the world. I am a fool for having not noticed you." I spoke and touched his hand to my forehead.

I learned how to treat those of grand wealth from living in Orochimaru's castle. He would have me and the others experienced in how to please the officials that would come to his castle, for business…or pleasure. For the first six months I was a part of the ones used to please Orochimaru's 'friends.' Such things the others told me, were a stroll on a clear day, at least compared to what only a select few experienced when they went against Orochimaru.

I straightened up and pushed those thoughts from my mind. I smiled at the sight of prince's pale cheeks becoming a light shade of pink and the same smile appeared on his face. "You truly live up to your stories, as a charmer of every nationality and gender." He said confidently.

The change of gender had no change over impact that his smile made upon me. It became something I sought to be the cause for its appearance on his pale, porcelain face. There were a few strange things about his face. He had dark rims around his eyes, which could fool one into thinking it were make-up, yet the color seemed to resemble the same color of tattoos. I also noticed the strange marking on his forehead. Its color the same as his hair, I could not figure out where I had seen it.

"I would hope they were not too graphic." I remarked smiling. He shook his head, "No they were not. Oh, my apologies, I am prince Gaara of the Sand." He said quietly and glanced at Naruto then back at me. I nodded, "I am Captain Sasuke, and I truly find great pleasure in embarking on this journey with you and not only that, but being your escort." I told him. I looked at Naruto and smirked. His face once again lost its color and his eyes expressed pure fury.

Gaara nodded, "Yes I hope that I will be of great assistance in making this a fairly short journey." He said. It seemed everything around us seemed to disappear, even Naruto. I smiled, "I would not see it end so soon. I would not have you, a rare and precious jewel, so soon removed from the drab setting of my ship. I would much rather have someone so enchanting to see every day."

His smile shrank as his head lowered. The small pink color had become dark red. I had not met such an innocent person whose cheeks flushed with such a tired line. Every line I have said has been said before and yet no other has reacted in such an innocent manner. They would either giggle or raise a hand against me. Yet his expression gave me cause to continue to tease him and see how far I could tread before he would react in one of those two ways.

"Captin' we need to get back to the ship." I heard Shikamaru say. _Damn it all_. I turned to him, "We will meet you at the ship you go on ahead." I spoke. Shikamaru sighed and began walking in the direction of the ship.

I turned back and noticed the odd atmosphere between the redhead and the blonde. They were just standing a distance from each other, not acknowledging the others existence. I came between them facing Gaara. "I would like to escort you to my ship, unless you wish to speak with Naruto." I spoke.

Gaara looked around me at Naruto and smiled, "As always, it is a pleasure getting to see you again." He said. _Again?_ I lifted my arm and he took it. Naruto glanced down at our arms, then back at Gaara. I found it odd that he didn't speak in any smartass remark. He nodded his head and glanced at me, "Sasuke…take care of him. You need to ensure his safety, if not…I will hold you completely responsible." He spoke sternly.

I nodded as if I were some excited lackey aiming to please. I looked at Gaara and smiled at the short redhead. We walked past Naruto and I heard him mutter something. I looked back at him as he turned and watched us leaving. I looked down at Gaara, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, showing an annoyed expression, something that did not look favorably. _He must have heard it as well. I wonder what it was…_

After casually walking together in silence, I finally spoke. "So your majesty, what makes you have a desire to join us on this journey?" I asked keeping my eyes observant as we walked through the crowd. Gaara shrugged slightly, "Well if I may be so bold to say, I have always had the desire to leave my home country." He said sighing. _Oh, quite a rebellious prince._

"I spent my entire life in this country. I studied at different cities for different arts and skills. My father wanted me to be the son to take the crown as opposed to my stepbrother or stepsister." He said. _His stepbrother or stepsister?_ "Are you not of the royal bloodline?' I asked curiously.

He chuckled, "No…my father found me on the shores of Suna when I was four years young." He said. I looked at him and stopped walking, "What is your age now?" I asked. He stopped with me, "I am twenty years young." He replied. I nodded, "You are four years younger than I." Gaara smiled, "You are twenty-four years young? Ha, you are becoming quite old."

"I cannot tell that I am, rather I feel as if I am only beginning to live." I replied smiling and began walking again with him still holding my arm. "Why is it that the esteemed prince of Suna would seek to aid in a wild goose chase? I am sure, your desire to escape the mundane castle life, would not serve to convince the council of Suna." I inquired in attempt to find out his motives. "Our agreement with Orochimaru guarantees that he will not plan any attacks against my people." He said.

"What if we are not able to capture the mermaid?" I asked him. _Your confidence in Orochimaru is without any regards to his sinister nature._ He shrugged, "Then I suppose we must be cautious of him. Yet I am sure he will not do anything with so few allies." He replied calmly. _Oh so you do have some caution?_

"I do not doubt that he would break his promise to you, yet I would not be so careless to trust a man with a snake as a guardian." I told him. Gaara chuckled, "It is less of a promise and more of his own way to try to gain an ally." He replied.

I supposed that is reason enough…now what could be his relationship with Naruto? I know it is none of my business, but I am curious to know what that dobe would have in common with the prince of Suna. Well it isn't impossible that they would know each other, yet their awkwardness denoted a little more than just a friendship.

We walked further without speaking, until my curiosity gave way, "What is your relationship with Naruto?" I asked. Honestly, I am a victim to my curiosity. Gaara sighed as if he is dreading having to answer.

"We would play together as children, when his adoptive parents would bring him with them to discuss matters with my father." He explained and sighed once again. "Well as we grew up together we began to…do more private things together…we were just young and we wanted to I suppose gain experience." He explained regretfully.

I stared at him as a grimace plagued his statuesque face. His pale lips formed into a pout. His turquoise eyes had darkened with some sort of angry expression. "It is something that makes you angry?" I asked. He looked up at me and this time he is the one that stopped walking. I stopped with him and faced him.

He glanced around, then looked up at me, "I will only say this and do not speak a word of it to anyone, because it is something I wish never to remember and no one needs to know of it. It was mistake on both of our parts. He wanted something I could not give him and I wanted something he wasn't." He told me quietly as if someone would hear him over the people shouting orders to the vendors. His eyes stared up at me and searched my eyes for my response.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I leaned back and smiled, "Your secret is safe with me." I told him. His face went blank with a light pink color covering his cheeks. "Well I suppose since I know a secret about you, I should give you a secret about me." I told him. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "What is that?" He asked.

I leaned down and brushed his hair from his ear. I whispered my secret in his ear. I leaned back and watched him smile up at me. "It is not true." He replied in disbelief. I nodded and placed my hand on his head, "You are the only one to know, so let's stop squabbling in the marketplace like old women." I said and took his hand and we continued walking to my ship.

Orochimaru's POV

"Your majesty, we have word that Sasuke arrived at this destination to meet with the prince of the sand." I turned to face Kabuto. He had knelt down in his typical manner. I held my precious snake, Manda, in my arms. "That is good news, is it not?" I asked. He nodded promptly, "It is, your plan is proceeding in perfect time." He said and stood up.

I smirked and waved my guards to leave the room. They quickly left the room and Kabuto went and locked the door behind them. He came back to where he previously stood and watched me. I walked up to him. "As soon as it has been confirmed that they have left the port we will begin to proceed with the next part of my plan." I told him.

I turned and took Manda back to his den. I put my arm over the opening and he slithered down my arm and into the opening. I glanced up at the black velvet curtain. I glanced at the thick rope and immediately Kabuto ran to it pulled the rope causing the curtain pull to one side. Kabuto came to stand beside me as we beheld a most glorious and sickly sight.

The preserved remains of the golden-tailed mermaid stood before them in perfect condition. Her body is deathly pale and her bones inhumanly prominent pushing against the skin as if there is no muscle left in her body. Her face as if she were sleeping, seemingly unaffected by the death that the rest of her body succumbed to. Her tail is sparkling and her hair shimmering in the light that shone from my window. Those trademark features were unaffected by the kiss of death.

"To send both of them away in order to initiate your plan seems a bit suspicious." Kabuto muttered. I sneered, "I sent them to find a rare sight that is no longer in existence. It only serves as a way to keep the prince from his kingdom long enough for me to take over." I replied grinning up at the mermaid. It took years before I could finally find her. Now she is the trophy of one of my greatest triumphs.

"We could have used Sasuke's assistance to fight against them." Kabuto mumbled. I chuckled and turned to him, "You think I do not know that? I was the one who struck a deal with the pirate." I told him and walked over to my map table. He followed me to it. I placed my hand over the blue color indicating the vast sea.

"I have no use for them…the people of Suna are indeed skilled fighters, yet their naval forces are lacking to say the least. It will be a breeze for our navy to break down their sad attempt of a defense on the sea." I explained and tipped over my Suna ship replicas, pushing my ships forward.

"Sasuke is useless on land. But I will have him get rid of the precious prince, hopefully he will do more than just desert him on that wretched island." I muttered and looked at Kabuto. "Everyone assumes I have no comrades, yet they know nothing of my abilities." I spoke. He nodded, "Yes…well everyone but Sasuke." He replied and raised his eyebrows as if to suggest I did not know that.

"Kabuto, pirates are easy to control if you promise them things they desire." I told him turning back to the map. They want money, women, and something to do. Sasuke is the only one that wants freedom. His desire is far different from his counterparts. A fact that could destroy everything he's built…something I intend to use to force him back to my castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Gaara's POV

I scrubbed the rusted pot harder as I attempted to clean it before cooking the meal I wanted to present to the crew and Sasuke. Since this morning, I had been slaving away cleaning the small room Sasuke called a galley. All of the pans were unusable and quite disgusting, excluding the one I am cleaning. They are far from the silverware that I am acquainted to seeing or using in the royal kitchen. Yet they will suffice for the people I am to feed.

I had contemplated giving up trying to cook anything. Thoughts of going back into Sasuke's room and simply not showing my face for the entire journey had crossed my mind over the day. But, when I came upon this ship I made a promise to the group of men that I would prepare their food, so that I would shoulder some burden. On the rare occasions my father had me join in on some sort of journey across Suna, he would be sure that I helped with some chores. He would not allow me to laze about like some pompous fool.

I sighed scrubbing even harder. They didn't greet me with any good regards, primarily remarking about my appearance being similar to a woman. Despite being accused of the wrong gender there were more jeers made in his direction. Many of the jeers pointing out the fact that he is royalty and had no business being on a pirate ship.

I stopped scrubbing and stared at the cast-iron pot. His arms hurt from the scrubbing. _Let us turn our thoughts to a much more pleasant thought. _Immediately the memory of his first night on the ship came into his mind. He felt his cheeks growing warm at the memory.

*FLASHBACK*

I stared up at the wooden ceiling as the moon provided light in the room. I had been awake thinking about the activities of the day. Not only did I get to finally meet Sasuke, but I managed to establish that I would be helping contribute to the crew. However, they were not the center of my attention anymore. No, there is something far more demanding…it is the man lying next to me…Sasuke.

I slowly glanced over at him. He slept flat on his stomach with his face turned facing me. From what I could tell, his arms were at his sides in a peculiar way. _You would think a person who had many enemies would instead sleeping on his back so that he could easily defend himself if he heard someone about to strike him._

_Since he came into the room and lied down on the bed, a bed I now assume is his own. I have not been able to sleep a wink! _I slowly moved closer to him. _I know the risks and the consequences of doing such a scandalous thing, yet…it is Sasuke. Someone I have admired and have come to love…._

Suddenly his eye opened. I caught my breath and simply stared at him staring at me. He rolled over to his side facing me, his eyes closed. He groaned slightly I watched as his arm reached over to me and took me by my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I, awkwardly, turned facing him before we got too close. He did not seem to mind the strange position. I did…I knew the better position yet I needed to keep us from becoming any closer and this way would keep such a thing from happening.

I felt his warm breath on my neck. My eyes went wide at the sensation. I slowly looked down at the sleeping Sasuke. His lips held my attention the most. Their light pink color was enticing as well as the small part between the top and bottom lip.

_How is he even sleeping? Sasuke rarely sleeps, well the Sasuke in the stories. Could there be something wrong? Is he exhausted? _I felt my cheeks flush even more as he moved his body closer to me. I started to reach my hand up to his head. _I am truly this close to the man I have always admired. _I felt my heart filling with joy.

Suddenly four loud knocks interrupted my thoughts and made me put my hand back to my side quickly and shut my eyes just as fast. "Cap'in! We need yer help!" A boisterous voice shouted from the other side of the door. I heard Sasuke growl and felt him sit up slowly.

"Why can I not at least get a few minutes of sleep?" He shouted in reply. I stayed completely still, afraid to move. "I am getting up, you can open the fucking door." He said. I felt him get up from the bed mumbling curse words. I heard the door open and someone come in, "We think a storm is comin' ya need to tell us whatcha need us to do fer this one." I heard the man say. I could hear Sasuke shuffling around. I heard them walking out of the room and when the sound of the door locking came I sighed and relaxed.

I smiled rolling over to my side. Even if it was just for a minute, I was able to be so close to him. I bit my lip. Suna's laws have no jurisdiction outside of the country, so I felt no guilt with the thought we had shared a bed together. Not only that, but I am also no longer the prince, considering that Kankuro has taken my place.

I can do anything I want! I felt the excitement building up at the thought of being able to pursue a relationship with Sasuke. I felt my mind beginning to race with dreams of our journey. I have spent my entire life catering to the relentless lessons and work that the king of Suna must undergo. Every day thinking of when I could finally do something I wanted to do, finally that day came.

I have finally met the person whom I admired as a child. One would assume I would wish to admire their father, or even some legendary person…yet I only admired Sasuke. I spent my spare time, whenever I had some, listening to stories about the raven-haired pirate. At first it was pure childhood fascination, then it grew into some sort of righteousness to bring the pirate to justice. Yet…as I as became more adult I found my attraction towards him was more…physical.

I frowned. Even if I am no longer in the country and temporarily removed from the crown, I still cannot cross that line. I sighed feeling disappointed at my own fear of going against Suna law. I finally get the chance I have always dreamed of and I cannot do anything! The old, tiresome laws of my ancestors should not have such a strong hold over me…it is not as if I intend on getting some woman pregnant and having an illegitimate child. I turned my head into my pillow. If only I were not a prince held by the laws and customs of a country knee-deep in the past.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Three loud knocks brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at the doorway and smiled seeing Sasuke standing there. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met. I looked back down at the pot to keep from gazing any longer at him, "You have given me quite the task." I spoke as I continued scrubbing.

"I did not assign you to such a task. You gave it to yourself and you try to place blame on me, a person who allows you to sleep in his own bed a luxurious option compared to others on this ship." He said as if I had not already pleaded to sleep with the other members. I scoffed and glanced at him. "You jest, I insisted that you allow me to sleep with the rest of the men and yet you put me above them giving me an honored privilege to rest in your personal quarters as well as…" I looked down feeling my cheeks flush with heat at the memory of him sharing the same bed, "…sharing your bed.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. "Apologies, I do not wish to have you around such men who would take advantage of both your small stature, as well as your innocent nature." He said. I scoffed and looked at him. "I am not to be underestimated. I can handle myself. If I were to be attack in the nature that you speak of, Shukaku will protect me until he has drawn his last breath." I told him and smiled. He did not seem to hold my same confidence. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

A remarkable sight, it only served to show me how truly captivating he is. His body hailed an aura of masculine prowess. His body, I could tell, is lean and muscular, reflecting someone who took pride in his figure. I bit my lip as my gaze slowly trailed down his body, fully embracing the raven-haired pirate in his element, well somewhat his element. To see him standing on deck shouting orders is something I have not yet witnessed, yet I yearn to.

My eyes, at some point, found their way back to his gaze. A small smile played on his lips. I realized he had seen me staring at him. I looked away immediately and scrubbed the same spot I had been scrubbing even harder.

"I do not see you as a weakling. However, compared to them, you are not of the same class." He said. I poured salt water into the pot and began to slosh it around gathering up the soap. "And so you seek to allow us to continue to be in separate classes?" I asked sternly and looked up at him.

He scoffed and looked at the wall behind me. "I only wish to provide you with a less demeaning experience while you are on my ship." He muttered. I walked to the small window, which seemed within my reach, yet standing at it now; it is at least two feet over me. I attempted to lift the pot up and tried to pour it out. When I began to pour it, I felt most of it pour on top of me. I gasped and foolishly let go of the pot.

I waited for it to fall on my head, but it did not. Instead, I heard the sound of it being put down on the counter. I started to move to see what happened, but stopped when I felt a body close behind me. I felt my heart begin pounding against the bone cage that protected it. I knew who stood behind me without having to ask. I slowly leaned back against the body behind me. I prepared for the body to move away from me.

I felt arms come around me in a close embrace. _What?_ I glanced to my right and saw Sasuke resting his head on my shoulder with his eyes closed. I felt the small spark I had since my younger years, burst into a wildfire that engulfed me entirely. The warmth from Sasuke's body spread an inferno that I feared could set the entire ship aflame. I closed my eyes in acceptance of the burning passion he set off inside me.

When Orochimaru first mentioned the ludicrous trip, he offered me all the men of the sea, even my old comrade Naruto had been offered. Yet, it had to be Sasuke. Now, here he is holding me close to his own body. A body used to the art and the act of seduction…however, it is the only body I would ever wish to have close to mine.

"Did you truly wish not to share the same bed?" He asked in a meek, almost pitiful voice. I bit my lip slowly opening my eyes. I turned my head to face his. Our eyes met instantly. The question of whether he had asked other people the same question pried at my mind and created a wall between our bodies. I cannot allow myself to fall to temptation. Simply being with Sasuke will suffice.

"Captin' are you in here?" One of the men called down. Sasuke moved away from me quickly. I turned around and watched as he walked to the doorway and stopped. "Yes I will be right up." He called back. I immediately regretted not responding to his question.

"If you wish, you can dine with the crew tonight, as opposed to dining in my cabin." He said turning back around to me. I smiled, "I would like that." He returned the smile with his own and left the galley.

I served the last man of the crew. They came in to the galley in a mad rush to eat. I stood at the stew to exchange words on the day at sea. Most of them grumbled in reply and others simply ignored me. Despite their dissatisfaction with me, they seemed satisfied with the food. After several of them had made their second and third helping, I made my bowl and looked for a table to sit at. I saw one with two burly men and a man who seemed as if he needed several more helpings of food. I walked over to that table and sat down beside one of the burly men. They stopped eating and looked at me as if I had made a mistake in sitting at their table.

I looked up and glanced at each of them, "Is it good?" I asked nervous at the possible response they would make. I am sure it was bold of me to sit among them, yet my father instructed me to not let other men force me to isolate myself.

They started laughing loudly, but it did not outweigh the loud voices of the rest of the crew. I felt my cheeks flush as my embarrassment grew. The one I sat beside slammed his hand onto my back hard causing me to wince.

"Does it truly matter if it is good? It is food!" He boomed and laughed. I looked at the other two and they were laughing too. I smiled relieved. They calmed down and went back to eating. I began to eat the overly flavored stew. _I suppose if they do not mind then I should not as well_.

"Ya knew it surprised us that Capin' would let you out of his quarters." The man across from me stated. I looked up at him, "Well I wish to pull some weight while I am a guest upon his ship." I told him. He shoved a mouthful of the stew and took a sloppy bite of his piece of bread_. I wish I had not seen that._

"Tis not what he meant yer majesty." The skinny man spoke and snickered. I tilted my head and looked at the other men. They, too were beginning to snicker like small children. "What did he mean then?" I asked curiously. "Ya see when anyone goes into the captain's cabin at night, they dunt' usually come out until day break the next day." The man beside me replied and chuckled.

I felt my cheeks flush with heat at what they were suggesting. "I would not allow myself to be taken by him. As the future king of Suna, I must reserve my sexual nature for my future…wife." I replied bitterly. As true as that was…I had already allowed myself to succumb to the pleasures of my youth. Yet it will be an unnoticed fact by my future wife.

Well already you're a pretty high status if you stay in Sasuke's cabin." The man beside me stated. I looked at him, then at the one in front of me, "I had tried to persuade Sasuke to let me sleep with the rest of the crew, but he would not allow such a thing." I told them and took a bite of my bread.

"Calm down, we meant no harm to yer royal duty." The skinny man said and rolled his eyes. I looked down at my stew then looked back up at them, "Is that the only reason someone is allowed into his quarters?" I asked pondering the thought that another person had been in there and shared the same bed as him.

The man in front of me sighed deeply, "Well, Sasuke does not sleep with anyone. I mean I was surprised he even could get a wink of sleep while you were in his bed." He said. I nodded realizing the came to wake Sasuke up.

He swallowed his food, "Ya didn' hear this from me, understand?" He asked. I nodded, "Of course." I replied. He leaned in and glanced around at the other tables. I leaned in as well. The other men acted uninterested and both left to go get more food.

"In the walls at Sakura's brothel I would hear rumors that he was banished." He began and stared at me. "Banished?" I asked shocked that I had not heard such a tale. Banishment is the most severe punishment aside from death. People who were banished to any of the banishment islands would die within a month. The lands were treacherous, with creatures of a child's nightmare lurking within the forests on the islands.

"Yeah, back when he was just a youngin' he travelled the sea with his family, the Uchihas." He said. I nodded. The Uchihas were known throughout the world as the birth family of pirates. They made their living on the sea. If you were to marry into the family, you needed to either pack your belongings and join them on the sea, or live alone on land. Rumors ranged from them being children of a sea god, to their blood being seawater.

"Well, it is rumored that his oldest brother had done horrific things deserving of a shallow grave. Yet he shoved his younger brother ahead of him as to blame." He muttered and looked at the stairs; as if looking for Sasuke. "Everyone knew better, yet bribery swayed the judge and he banished Sasuke." He muttered.

"But Sasuke…" I started to say and he held his hand up nodding. "When Orochimaru came to power he removed the banishment and let Sasuke go, with the price that Sasuke stay in his castle for the rest of his days." He spoke and leaned back sighing.

I leaned back taking in a deep breath. I had never known that about him. "And that is why he does not trust us, or many people for that matter. He trusts us as a crew, but not as comrades. He still has not forgiven his former crew or his brother for abandoning him." He said and shrugged.

I bit my lip and looked at the stairs. I nearly jumped when I saw Sasuke. He stood in the entranceway with Shikamaru standing beside him yawning. He is talking to one of the crewmembers who, like me and Sasuke, had a guardian dog_. I wish Shukaku wanted to come out from under the bed. He hated water and since we came on the ship, he hid under the bed. He only came out in order to sleep on the bed._

Sasuke smiled as he talked. I felt my chest tighten. Seeing him caused my entire body yearn to be beside him. _How can I leave him after this? Soon this journey will be over and we will have to go our separate ways. I do not want to think about it, yet it burrowed into my mind every chance it got._

"Perhaps the little one begged Sasuke to let him stay in his cabin?" I heard someone ask. I turned to the men, feeling my face burning with fever at the words spoken. The man in front of me contained his laughter well, while the skinny man had his mouth wide open laughing in silence.

I felt my cheeks gaining more fever as I watched them struggling to keep from laughing aloud. "I do not know what you are talking about." I replied and looked down at my food and shoved some of it in my mouth.

I glanced up to see the skinny man punched the bigger man's arm, "I think he would rather taste Sasuke's cock than the stew." I leaned over spitting my food back into my bowl. I coughed choking on some of it.

I looked up at them angrily after recovering from having almost choked on the food. They burst out laughing uncontrollably. I stared at them trying to hide my own amusement at how blunt his comment had been. Despite his crude words, I still found some humor in what he had said. Yet I felt like I need to resist laughing or even smiling and hopefully they will stop with their boisterous laughter thinking I did not find their humor amusing.

I felt a hand on my back. I turned and saw Sasuke smiling down at me. I took my handkerchief out from my sleeve and wiped my mouth quickly. "Are you well?" He asked concerned. I smiled embarrassed, "Yes of course, I just am not used to such flavorful foods." I told him, not exactly lying. He smiled, "Well from what I have heard, many of the crew members like the stew you have prepared. I am thinking of taking some up to my cabin." He said and looked at the other men at the table.

"Well why don't you join us, surely the captain would like to grace his crew with his presence." I suggested and looked at the other men. I smiled cunningly and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure they would not mind." I spoke. The other men frowned, and then smiled realizing that I was getting them back for their previous comment.

Sasuke sighed, "I am not too sure about that." He replied having noticed their frowns. I stood up and looked up at him, "Then allow me to make the decision for you." I said and moved him to my seat. He sat down and smiled at the other men. They returned the smile, but focused on eating their stew uncomfortably.

I went and got Sasuke a bowl of stew. I squeezed in between him and the burly man I had been sitting beside. I observed how Sasuke interacted with the other men. He treated them as fellow men. The conversations ranged from their work from that day to things that will need to be done when they reached the next port.

Over time, many of the crew left the galley, most of them coming by our table and speaking to the captain. The way they quietly and almost timidly approached our table it seemed they had never done it before. One of them in particular, seemed extremely anxious to approach Sasuke. Whe he spoke to him he did so in a whisper so low even I could not hear him. The men around us eventually gathered up their bowls and left us sitting with each other.

When the entire galley was empty, Sasuke finally spoke to me, "Why did you want me to sit down here?" He asked taking a final spoonful of his stew. I sighed and stood up, "Well I feel as if you should be around your crew." I told him. I took my bowl from the table.

He shook his head, "And I should follow your orders on my ship?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "I am a prince, one of higher status, as you and your men have reminded me of and I suppose I should act as if I am a prince upon your vessel." I told him in a voice I only use inside my court. It is a voice I had been taught to use from my various mentors. Sasuke chuckled and turned around on the bench reaching his bowl out for me to take. I smirked and grabbed his bowl.

"I am sure a prince, like you, seeks the warm embrace of a stranger." He said referring to earlier this evening. I walked to the pot and pretended his words did not faze me, nor make my heart tremble at the memory of it. I looked into the pot to see there was none of the stew left. I set our bowls on the table and turned around to him. "You are no stranger to me. In fact, I know many things about you." I told him smiling.

He smiled and stood up. He walked over to me, "I pray you tell me, these things you know about me." He said. I stared up at him in such close proximity to me. "I know that you have Uchiha blood and that binds you to the sea." I spoke. He smiled, "Of course, such is common knowledge, is that all?" He asked confidently.

"And…you have a raven as a guardian, one you may have gotten while you were banished…" I spoke without hesitation. I watched as his facial expression became darker, something I had expected. As much as I knew it would possibly bring old scars, I had to be sure that is true or not. Judging by his facial expressions it seemed to be true.

"You know about my banishment?" He spoke coldly. I swallowed hard feeling the tension in the room growing, "My father's cook and his wife knew of many rumors concerning your life, both current and past." I lied. They only knew a few stories, some of which were possibly lies. I learned others from my fighting mentor and Naruto. He often boasted his winning streaks while we would...indulge ourselves.

He sighed, "I did not receive Aoda while on the island. But I must say you certainly have done your research on me." I bit my lip, "Well, you are someone who I truly admire as well as lo-…" I stopped before I could voice my heart. He looked at me and I could tell that he knew what I would say. "As well as look up to." I finished my sentence with a lie and fake smile.

Sasuke stared down at me as if trying to confirm if what I had said was the truth. I smiled bigger, "I am truly happy that I could make this journey with you." I told him. He smiled, "I feel honored to be someone of such great importance in your mind." He said putting his hand on my head. I clenched my fist tightly. I wanted to correct him.

The childlike admiration I held for him remained, yet the spark of a new type of admiration burned stronger. I would not say the word, yet I am sure if I were to continue being in his presence, he would soon realize it.

I woke up to Sasuke's incessant, loud shouting. I sat up slowly and looked at Shukaku sleeping where Sasuke had slept for only a few hours the night before. Between Shukaku and I, laid a long pillow. Sasuke had placed it there when he came to sleep. _I figured it was to keep us apart, which hurt a little, but it is necessary._

I started to get up when I felt the ship rock roughly. I waited anticipating another rough wave, but it did not come. I got up from the bed and quickly got dressed. I unlocked the door and opened it to see the crew running about the deck securing different things. I maneuvered through them and went up to where Sasuke was standing as he shouted commands to the men.

I admired Sasuke as he shouted the orders and would often bolt off to aid his comrades. I looked behind me and saw the city we were coming to. It held no candle to any of Suna's ports, as few as there are on the borders of the country. I stared at the crowds of people who gathered in the marketplace buying and trading goods under the multi-colored awnings. There are seven other ships at the port; all of them were of different sizes, differentiating their purposes from simple fishing vessels to cargo ships.

When we arrived at the port and weighed the anchor Sasuke called everyone to the main deck. I stayed up where he had been shouting orders. I walked to where I could better see them gather on the main deck. The only person I did not see was Shikamaru. I continued looking around, but did not see him.

"This will be our last port and we will be here for at least four nights. See to Kiba for your wages and do not return to this ship until daybreak on the fifth day." He ordered with his hands on his hips. He turned and looked up at me. He motioned for me to come down. I nodded and quickly went down to his side.

"I'm sure I do not have to remind you, but I will. If you see him in any type of confrontation, do not falter to question the situation. Find your feet and quickly find me. I will come to not only his aid, but also your own. He is of great importance to our journey. See to it that he is not harmed." He told them. They nodded their heads, all except for the man who had the dog. He shook his head as if irritated.

"I do not wish to have the smell of sex in the galley as few of you have already learned from our venture to pick up the prince. Women are not allowed on this ship and that includes even when you wish to fuck them." He shouted. There were several shouts from the men. I had not noticed a particular smell in the galley.

"I cannot believe it is Sasuke who is limiting where his men can fuck!" A woman shouted. We all looked to where the voice came from. A tall blonde woman stood on the rail of the ship. The men began laughing. She jumped down grinning. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with long strips of her hair in front of her brow. She wore dark brown britches that were tight on the bottom half of her body. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt that is too big for her figure. It hung off her tan right shoulder and revealed her cleavage. Around her waist, she had a belt that held her cutlass as well as her gun.

The smile she had on her face displayed the vast amount of confidence she had. She walked over to us. Sasuke moved away from me and further away from her as she came near. "Oh scared of a woman that commands men, like you command the sea?" She asked. He scoffed, "As if that is worth something. I command a violent beauty, whose nature is everything but forgiving to those who do not give her proper respect. You command cock. There is no fathomable way you scare me." He said showing greater confidence.

She grinned grabbing his cheeks. He didn't move and his expression stayed confident. I stared at them, as did everyone. With her hands holding his cheeks, they looked like a couple fit for the high tides. Her seemingly rough demeanor and his solid build fit perfectly. He put his hands on her shoulders gently. She pulled him down and their lips crashed into the each other's like waves crash against each other.

_What?_ I felt my chest tighten. Then I realized just who it is that is kissing him…Ino of Konoha. She is one of the few female pirates. She came from a wealthy family, yet set her sights on sailing the sea. Honestly, I found her to be quite brash from the stories I had been told. Thus far, she has lived up to such expectations.

Sasuke gripped her shoulders and slowly pushed her away staring into her eyes. She stared up at him. For a moment, her eyes lost their fierce gaze and became gentle and calm. I glanced at Sasuke's expression and surprisingly it is blank. I am aware that they have shared the same bed. Many of the more romantic stories were of his relationship with Ino. I had been extremely envious of her closeness to Sasuke and yet I can do nothing. Seeing them together only further instilled the fact that I could not be able to attempt to be with him. Their relationship has been growing over the years and I've only just met him.

He pushed her away more and stepped back from her. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, a stark difference from his previous mood. She seemed to take note of this and smiled timidly, "Well I saw your ship and I thought…I thought you could come to my villa." She said tenderly. Her entire demeanor changed in an instant. Both of their attitudes changed and it seemed odd. I looked at the men and they were getting off the ship at this point.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, "No I cannot I must watch over my precious cargo." He said and looked at me. I felt my heart flutter at his comment, then I quickly scolded it. I cannot allow his sweet notions and words to persuade me against my resolve.

Ino turned and looked at me with a glare which seemed as if it could set me aflame. I quickly shook my head fearing that she would take my life with her cutlass. "No, Sasuke you do not have to escort me. I will be quite alright with you being with Ino." I replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

She smiled brightly reaching her hand out. I took it, "Well it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, ma'am." She said. I started to correct her, but the remaining crewmembers burst out in laughter before I could say anything. I looked at them and smiled. She looked at them then back at me, "What are they laughing at?" She asked. Sasuke, clearly holding back his laughter, stepped between us and pulled our hands apart. "Gaara is a boy and I will not let him go around this port alone." Sasuke said and I felt his grip tighten on my wrist. I glanced up at him and realized that he was trying to make me stay quiet.

She stared at me for a few moments then looked at Sasuke. "Can you come tomorrow?" She asked. He shook his head, "Ino, I am currently too preoccupied to seek pleasure in your arms." He told her. She cursed and shook her head. She walked to where she had come from. She turned back around, "Well, in any case, he wanted to speak with you." She said and smiled. She turned and started walking down.

Sasuke sighed, "Wait Ino!" He shouted and looked at me. "Gaara stay here on the ship." He said and started to walk in the direction Ino had gone. "But I don't need someone to watch over me." I replied. He stopped and turned back around to me. He walked back to me and grabbed my chin, "Listen, I do respect that you are royalty, but I am the captain of this ship. I wasn't asking you if you needed someone to watch over you. I was ordering you to stay on this ship." He said sternly. I felt a fever coming into my cheeks at his deep tone.

I nodded slowly. He smiled and turned walking in the direction he had been going in. I felt as if I would collapse under such an intense gaze. I walked back up to the where I had been before and watched the men as they collected their wages from Kiba down at the pier

I sighed seeing Sasuke and Ino walking together. Ino had wrapped her arm around his arm possessively and placed her head on his arm. I groaned turning around and sitting down. I put my hands in my lap and glared at the floor of the ship.

_Who wants to speak with him? Was that just a ploy for her to get him to go with her?_ Ino had done that numerous times before, but they were all tricks to lure Sasuke into her bed…well she didn't have to lure him, I am sure.

I heard someone let out a deep sigh. I looked to my left and saw Shikamaru standing beside me at the small stairs. "Do you want to talk?" He asked. I shook my head slowly partially shocked to see him. "Good." He said moving around me and lying down on the floor.

Sasuke's POV

Ino held my arm leading me to his bar, despite my unwillingness. Yet today, I could not muster any strength to fight against her. I can only bear to put up with so much today, her kiss made me aware of it. This morning I had woken up with an immense headache. I had dreamed about the trial last night.

The dream consists of me sitting in front of the fat, old judge as he read his bribed verdict. While I had been banned, my entire family had been captured and executed for crimes they committed. All except Itachi, whom had gotten a lighter sentence for luring his own family to death. These were facts I had learned from Kakashi when he got me from that accursed island.

Then I relived the numerous years I had spent on the island, alone. I never doubted that I wouldn't live. I remembered everything my family had taught me about survival. I never allowed myself to think about death. It was something I could not afford, not as long as vengeance fueled my desire to live.

Waking up and seeing Gaara's sleeping face. It brought me some type of comfort, yet seeing it I could only feel deep regret. I could not do the same thing to him as was done to me. I could not allow someone who had nothing wrong to suffer.

He even said I am someone of great importance to him. Someone as undeserving of such an honor as I am I still accepted it. He knows my stories, my treacherous ways and yet he admires and even looks up to me. I had done the same to Itachi…could I really destroy the admiration Gaara holds for me? Destroy it to the point where he would no longer speak my name with gratitude, but with scorn and hatred.

"Sasuke we are here. You can stop ogling the women" Ino said. I left my thoughts to simply be addressed when I met with him. I smiled and walked past her to the door. She grabbed my arm before I could open the door. "What?" I asked not turning around to face her. "Sasuke, will you come to my bed tonight?" She asked in her typical blatant manner, yet her eyes portray some sort of desperation.

I chuckled, "No, I have to watch over Gaara." I told her and pulled my arm from her hand. "What are you his mother? Or…are you two lovers?" She asked. I shook my head, "No I'm just an escort to be honest." I replied and opened the doors.

I quickly closed them behind me and turned to see him wiping the bar down. "Go ahead and lock that." He said. I turned back around and locked the door. I turned back to him and saw him lighting several candles. I walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

I smiled as he came to me. The tall man had been a friend and mentor to me following my banishment. He had actually been the one that sailed to retrieve me from the accursed island. He tamed the vengeful nature I had developed while being there and then also after I had left Orochimaru's imprisonment.

He had wild gray hair, some of which defied gravity by sticking out to one side. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, only doing so when the bar is open, but otherwise he displays an old scar he tells various stories about how he received it.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me away from my crew?" I asked. He chuckled, "As if you truly wish to concern yourself with them." I shook my head, "I guess I'm trying to erase past scars." I replied grabbed a small cup and held it up asking for drink.

He poured some rum into the cup. "You cannot erase scars, you only learn to live with them." He replied in a dark tone. I sighed and swallowed the entire cup full.

I put the cup down, "Back to business, what did you need me for?" I asked wanting to return to Gaara…to the ship. "Well the men have been talking while inebriated and have brought various rumors to my attention, concerning Orochimaru." He said.

I looked up at him and shrugged, "What makes you tell this to me?" I asked already feeling defensive. Kakashi did not find Orochimaru to be the most pleasant ruler, which not many people did. However, he had long ago retired from his days of service for the tyrant king.

"I know you feel like you owe Orochimaru some type of debt, but do not allow him to sway you into going against the sand crown." He warned. I stared into his eyes, "Well it's too late for that now." I told him. He slammed his hands down, but I didn't falter as I used to would have.

"Sasuke, what is he having you do?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked behind me at the door, then back at him. "He's having me take the sand prince on a goose chase to find the golden-tailed mermaid." I told him. He groaned, "Why are you helping him?" He asked staring at me angry.

I shrugged, "Because he offered to clean my men's slates, and mine as well. Not only that, but he is also willing to pay for our wages and once he's taken over the land of sand then he'll pay us for any aid we provide with patrolling the seas." I told him. He groaned and shook his head. "Do you honestly think Orochimaru will do any of that shit?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but he held up his hand.

"Oh not only that, but what was it that you said? You are taking the sand prince on a goose chase for that false mermaid?" He asked. I nodded slowly knowing this to be his way of replying to any of the requests given to me.

"Damn, Sasuke you can't do that. I mean do you know what could happen to you if the Orochimaru's "plan" fails?" He asked. "Not only that, but haven't you thought that perhaps this prince would know what is going on?" He asked. I stared at him realizing that he is right. Gaara is a prince. Yet, the way he behaves has not shown me any sign that he would know his fate.

"Have you seriously thought this through? Or has Orochimaru have you blindly following him as usual? Gaara is a prince of a pretty wealthy kingdom. I'm sure he has informants across the world. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure he is well skilled to fight any type of enemy. After all, he is from the land of the sand." He said and sighed. "Sasuke…do not underestimate your prey. It may be small, but that does not mean it is defenseless." He said.

"In any matter…I no longer wish to carry on this task." I shouted slamming my cup down. It was perhaps unnecessary, yet I needed to take his attention away from my foolishness. I sighed deeply, "I don't want to hurt Gaara…in fact I want to return him back to his country and forget about this entire venture." I told him.

I scoffed. I don't truly want to return him to his kingdom. I would be satisfied with keeping him on my vessel. Even if he couldn't lift a pot of dirty water, I want to keep him around me.

"Good…at least you've regained some sense." He said. I looked up at him and smiled, "Only to lose some in another regard." I spoke bitterly. He furrowed his brow as he became confused as I knew he would.

Suddenly the door slammed opened. I turned around and Kakashi looked up, both of us surprised at the loud sound. Standing in the doorway is Kabuto. I stood up from the stool and started to walk in his direction.

"Oh, just stay where you are my friends." He spoke calmly. I stopped and began working out how I would attack him. But maybe that wouldn't be necessary. However, the fact that he's here is cause to believe that there is a reason to be cautious.

"So, Sasuke I couldn't help but over hear that you were planning on not going along with Orochimaru's plan." He spoke calmly and smiled. I returned the smile, "You're right. There's no sense in hiding what would have happened right I had come to my senses." I replied confidently.

He chuckled, "Well you fail to underestimate my master." He said raising his hand to his specs. He gently pushed them up, "If Orochimaru wishes for something…or should I someone, to be taken care of…he will insure it happens." He spoke threateningly and a wide grin came across his face.


	5. Chapter 4

*NOTE: Yep it took me long enough. Everything as I said has been fixed and most of the chapters have some different info, not a lot but there are changes.*

Sasuke's POV

I glared at him, "What did you do?" I asked feeling my chest tighten as I felt fear grasping me. He started to speak when his facial expression froze and he fell forward. Ino stood behind him. She stared down at him then looked up at me. "Why did you do that?" I asked her angry.

"Sasuke, you have to go to your ship!" She exclaimed walking on top of the passed out Kabuto. She ran to me, "He's been standing outside that door since you came in. I heard him talking to three other men and he told them to go to your ship and take care of things. I don't know what that means, but you need to get over there." She said and turned looking at Kabuto's body.

I looked back Kakashi, "Kakashi, can you get rid of this guy?" I asked. Kakashi walked over to Kabuto and pushed on his arm with his foot. "Yeah I suppose." He muttered. "Ino come with me." I told her and took off running out the door and she quickly followed behind me.

What was he getting at? What is Orochimaru planning? I pushed through the crowd of people. Why are so many damn people? I looked at Ino. Judging by the grimace on her face, she seemed to be thinking the same thing. We both had to slow down as we came closer to the port. There were men and women flocking the vendors. There were people shouting over the prices of the merchandises.

I heard the familiar shrill call of my raven. I stopped looking up and saw him flying overhead. I looked at Ino, "I thought this was where I left him." I said. She looked at me then up at him, she smiled, "Yeah and you better believe you owe him an apology later. There are more important things right now." She replied. We continued pushing through the crowd toward the docks.

We came to the docks and I looked around for my ship, but did not see it. "Where the hell is my ship?" I shouted. Ino grabbed my shoulder tightly. I looked at her and saw her other arm rise and pointing out into the water. I looked out into the water and cursed when I saw my ship. It was far from the coast with a small dark cloud rising from the center of it, as well as several of the portholes. I could not waste time question why or how it got that far from the coast.

I looked for my crewmembers and only saw Shikamaru. He stood over three men. He yawned as I ran over to him panic driving my feet. "Shikamaru, what happened?" I asked panting. He shrugged, "I was napping when these guys ambushed me. Kiba saw it and attacked them. When we dragged them off the ship, the rope to the anchor caught fire and the ship quickly started drifting out to sea." He said and crossed his arms baffled.

"Where's Gaara?" I asked. He looked up sighing, "Uh yeah, probably on the ship." He said and put his hands on his hips, "I'll go get a boat and we can-" "No it'll take too long for that." I told him. Orochimaru better hope Gaara is okay…shit…he's going to try to kill Gaara. I do not think it has been long enough for the ship to completely be engulfed with flames, but considering Orochimaru is in control of the fire, he may have already…

I called up to Aoda. He flew down and grew three times the size of the average person. I got onto him. "Get Kiba and both of you go to Kakashi's bar. I'll meet you there." I told them. Aoda took off immediately and soared towards my ship. The closer we came the more I became unsure about Gaara's wellbeing.

Gaara's POV

Gaara's dream-

Snuggling up to the long pillow, he slept comfortably. His legs bent and the pillow between them. He sighed quietly in his sleep. A small, long rise under the covers came up the side of the bed and rose up onto the bed. It moved precariously as to not wake the sleeping boy.

It came towards the boy's upper body. It stopped and changed course knowingly moving towards the legs of the boy. The creature gently moved over the boy's top leg. It came out from under the bundle of covers. The small snake rose up and moved closer to the sleeping body.

The body moved and a pale leg revealed itself. The snake leaned back seizing the perfect opportunity, one granted to it by the master's cunning and control. Instantly it sprung forward piercing the flesh with both its fangs, injecting its victim with two lethal doses of its venom.

*Reality*

I quickly jumped up and moved away from where the snake in my dream was. I fell off the bed, but quickly rose to my feet. I winced and shouted in anguish when I put weight on my left leg. I refused to fall and shifted my weight to my other leg. I grabbed the blade Sasuke keeps on his side of the bed and held it in front of me as I had been trained to do.

I saw the same small snake from my dream. It rose again as if it were ready to strike again. I pulled the blade back. The snake hissed and struck at me. I swung the blade cutting the snake in half. It fell to the floor. I let out a deep sigh still holding the blade.

I looked around and saw smoke rising from the floorboards. I could not smell the familiar fire odor. I started to leave, but once my bare feet left the bundle of covers they had been standing on I felt immense heat burning them. I started to go back to them, when I heard a loud cracking sound.

Suddenly the floor slanted and caused me to fall to the floor. I felt my arms and hands begin burning with heat. I quickly stood up and fumbled to the bed climbing on top of it. I turned stared at the door. I looked around for my sandals, but did not see them. But I did see small flames coming up from the cracks of the floorboards in a strange erratic manner.

I felt my heart pounding quickly with the thought of impending death. I turned around to the small windows that were above Sasuke's bed. If anything I could break them and attempt to jump from the ship. I swung the sword towards the glass. The impact knocked me back onto the bed. I stared up at the undamaged window baffled. Suddenly I heard a loud smashing sound. I got up and turned around fearing that more of the fire would cause the ship to collapse on itself.

A huge amount of relief came over me as Sasuke came running up to me. He quickly lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me out of the room. "Sasuke…" I muttered feeling my head begin to get fuzzy. I felt as if my head had something gnawing at it and my energy was draining. I looked up and saw huge deep purple and red flames coming from below deck.

Sasuke ran up to forecastle. He started to put me on my feet, but as soon as my feet touched the floor the heat cause me to yelp in pain, "Sasuke, no…my feet hurt and my leg was bit. I can't walk." I told him.

He lifted me up onto his shoulder, "Stay calm, I won't let go of you." He said and held his arm up and let out strange noise, almost mimicking a crow or…a raven. Suddenly a huge shadow came over us. An enormous black bird took hold of his arm and lifted both of us up. I felt Sasuke's grip on me tighten. I turned slightly and stared at the immense wings as they soared.

We came to a rooftop. The bird released Sasuke's arm and he fell on top of the roof, but he did not collapse to his knees at the impact, instead he held his ground. Immediately Sasuke quickly placed me down on the ground. The bird took off in some random direction.

Sasuke began grabbing both my legs. I pointed to my left leg and he switched sides. He tore my pant leg and lifted my leg where he could see the puncture wounds. "I'm going push on your leg tell me where you feel pain." He said and began pushing close to the wound and slowly moved further away. When he got to my knee, I winced at a sharp pain. He noticed me and sighed muttering some words.

"Okay look at me." He ordered and I did. He pulled out his small blade. He met my gaze, "Do not look down keep your eyes on my face." He instructed. I nodded and continued to stare at him. I felt his grip tighten where I felt the sharp pain. Then I felt the blade cut my skin and I looked down.

There was a long white worm or something squirming. My eyes got wide, and my heart began pounding. Utter fear kept me from moving. Sasuke quickly grabbed it, intertwining it between his fingers of both hands and pulled it apart. I jumped. Instead of blood coming out of it, it simply disappeared. He took my leg in his hands again and began pushing against my leg. I yelped when I felt another sharp pain close to my hip.

"Damn it's pretty far up there. Once again stare up here at me." He instructed. At first I stared at him, but my eyes lowered to my hip where the pain is. I watched as Sasuke slid the knife across my pale skin. As a long opening appeared, so did another white worm. He grabbed it and pulled it. I winced at the pain.

This one is so much longer than the last one. He intertwined it between his fingers and pulled it apart. He looked at me with immense relief, "I am glad we were able to get them out before they got too far." He said sighing with relief. He looked down at my leg and lifted it up again.

He slowly licked the blood that trailed down from both the wounds. I felt a fever growing in my cheeks and the sight of his tongue moving against my skin. I bit my bottom lip and laid my head back. I felt his tongue again press against one of the wounds. My head stopped hurting, yet now it felt immensely light.

He took his mouth from my leg and looked at my hip. He leaned over to it and licked along the cut. I winced at a stinging feeling I had. He leaned up and I could hear him tearing something. I felt him wrapping cloth around my leg where the wound was, then press cloth against my hip. I felt him begin to try to wrap a cloth around my waist.

I could feel him tying the cloth and checking it to make sure it covered the area of concern. I closed my eyes feeling safe now. The fear of death no longer an issue…yet the question plagued my mind. Why would Orochimaru try to kill me so soon?

"I am relieved that you are safe." I heard Sasuke mutter. I slowly sat up and stared at the raven-haired pirate. He had his legs crossed, his elbows on his knees and his head covered by his hands. Was he worried about me?

I reached my hand to him and gently touched his shoulder. He slowly turned his head. I felt my chest tighten with the look in his eyes. I pulled on his shirt as if hypnotized. He didn't resist my will. He moved closer to me until his face is only an inch away.

I felt my heart driving me at this point. My eyes are erratically moving from his onyx eyes to his lips. They stopped focusing on his eyes and I could see they were moving just as erratically. My heart began beating faster for a much different reason.

I felt all of the warnings in my head keeping me from crossing this line. Then I felt his hands touch my chest and slowly move up to my neck, then it happened. Our lips crashed together. Our kiss is messy as both of us seemed to be expressing our own repressed emotions in the spur of a moment after a close encounter with death.

I felt his hands holding my head, not allowing me to pull away…as if I would. One of my most sought after dreams is coming true. I am kissing Sasuke. My hands made their way to his back and pulled him closer to me as if we were not already close enough…then again we weren't . I would beg the gods to allow us to be even closer in on of the most intimate experiences.

I slowly began drifting to sleep as our kiss continued. His hands moved from my head to my side and then around my body. Sasuke moved away from me slowly, ending our kiss. "Just go to sleep and rest." He whispered. I did.

Sasuke's POV

I placed Gaara's sleeping body on Kakashi's bed. I gently placed my hand on his forehead. I smiled and rubbed my thumb over the mark on his forehead. A mark he had told me of while we walked to my ship. I had inquired about it, to pass time, thinking it to be a simple tattoo of rebellion. Yet, he told me he had had it since his birth, at least to his knowledge.

My eyes lowered to his lips. The lips that kissed mine expressing repressed emotions that I could easily feel when our lips touched. I scoffed taking my hand away from him. Emotions brought on by his intense shock at the thought of death being but a shadow away. I had not expected him to remain as calm as he had been. All the other victims of the bite would panic giving the venom snakes an opportunity to make it to their brain. Then they would begin to infect them with Orochimaru's toxins, they would beg me to save them.

I stood up quickly and walked to the door. I looked back at Gaara sleeping. He should be okay like that. I turned to leave and ran into Ino. I grabbed her and kept her from falling back. She groaned and looked up at me, "So after I helped you, you see it fit to knock me out with your chest." She said and put her hands on my chest. She slowly moved them up to my shoulders and grinned.

"If I wanted to knock you out, it would be more fitting to do so against your bed post." I replied. She scoffed and looked around me into Kakashi's bedroom, "I see that you do not have your tail between your legs anymore." She said. She looked up at me, "Especially since your precious cargo has fallen asleep." She said.

I sighed, "I do not cower because of him." I told her. She scoffed, "As if, you are Sasuke, a man who does not allow anyone to take up residence in your cabin, and yet you allow a sniveling prince to do so?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, "Ino I am in no mood to deal with your jealous accusations." I told her. I closed the bedroom door and began walking towards the back door.

Ino caught up to me and pushed my arm, "Do not turn your back to me as if I am someone you should ignore." She said. I stopped and turned around to her. "Ino, please just leave me alone." I replied glaring at her. She stared up at me surprised. I shook my head and left the house.

Gaara's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. I started to sit up, but my arm began to hurt. "Why the hell did he shut the door?" I heard someone ask. I leaned up and saw a tall man come into the room with Ino behind him. She stayed at the door. "He is up." She muttered with so much hatred in the three words she spoke. She shook her head and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Well I guess everyone has sand up their ass today." The man muttered. He set down the tray he is carrying and lifted me up some, positioning me up where I am sitting up. He smiled, "I brought you some food." He said. I looked around for Sasuke, but he wasn't around.

"Sorry, Sasuke stepped out to blow off some steam." He said pulling a chair up to the bedside. I nodded and sighed, "Is he okay?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know, he lost his ship, almost lost his precious cargo, and now the only crew members he can find are the two idiots." He muttered.

His eye met mine and he smiled, "Sorry it has been a rough day. Had to throw a body into a river, only for the person to not be dead…it is such a pity." He said grinning. I smiled uncomfortably, "Um who are you?" I asked. He reached his hand out, "I'm Kakashi."


	6. Chapter 5

*Author's note: Sorry it has been a while, I ran out of creative juices for a bit but then I forced myself to write and before I knew it I had written three chapters lol. Apologies if there a perhaps some blotchy moments, I tried to edit the best I could but honestly I couldn't read it another time and not start bawling-apologies again if that gives something away- Also the next chapter should be up in the next day or two and maybe the following chapter in a week.

OH! I can't remember if I did this before or not, because my memory is something awful, but I am truly thankful and appreciative for the reviews everyone gives! Keep reviewing and if you're ever bored or want to fuss at me for this chapter feel free to message me lol.*

Orochimaru's POV

I stared down as Kabuto prostrated himself in front of me as he normally did, when he failed to carry out a mission. I narrowed my eyes as he continued to tell me of his failure to get rid of Suna prince. I am extremely disappointed. However, it does not come as any surprise to me. I quietly tapped on Manda's glass. I could not see him in there, but I knew he could hear me.

Kabuto stopped his babbling awaiting my response. I smirked, "Kabuto, what you say does not surprise me." I spoke. I stepped closer to him and touched the back of his head with my index finger. "That is why I only sent you and two men as…reinforcement. However, I am disappointed I had to rely on one of Manda's ghost snake incantations." I muttered bitterly.

I took my finger from his head and turned around with my back to him. "Despite this minor inconvenience Sasuke and you have caused…I will see to it that I do not have any more setbacks of any sort." I calmly spoke. I turned my head looking down at him ignoring the familiar dark figure coming closer to Kabuto. He had raised his head and looked up at me.

"I am going to continue to pursue my goal, I do hope the next time I assign something to you, you will not fail me." I spoke sternly. I raised my gaze, "Punish him." I ordered. Kabuto turned quickly, but Manda struck with a speed to rival that of a strike lightning.

I smirked as Kabuto's body went from aggressive to limp in Manda's tight grip. He removed his fangs from Kabuto's shoulder and let go of the limp body. It made a loud thud as it met the ground. I glanced at the guards, "Remove him from my sight. Inform me when he comes to." I commanded. They jolted and ran to Kabuto's body, being careful to avoid Manda as he wiped blood from his lips and cheeks and used his forked tongue to lick the blood from his hand.

"You have made a mess of your prey…your attacks are becoming sloppy." I complained. Manda chuckled and raised his gaze to meet my eyes. "Whose fault is that? I am kept in that fucking cage as if I am some pet." He spat bitterly. His long, deep purple hair fell around his face and a few strands were in front of his green snake eyes.

"You seek to be free to scrounge the dirt for food? Or become food yourself?" I inquired. His eyes got wide and his face flushed with embarrassment. He glared at me then looked away angrily. I smirked. As my guardian he could not refuse his loyalty to me, not only that, but he knew as I did that snake guardians are regarded highly as a rare delicacy in many parts of Konoha as well as the rest of the world. Such is the reason why he is the last of his kind.

"Do not make such a disgusting face." I spoke and crossed my arms as I walked to my outlay of the countries. He approached me and stared down at the outlay. "Sasuke prevented my pet from getting to the mind of the prince." He whispered. "I saw such a thing, yet it serves as a means to show our ability and will instill a fear amongst them." I spoke.

"Even so, without one of your seals I will not be able to show myself." He muttered slowly turning to face me. I continued to stare down at the outlay. "That is perfectly fine. Rather I have another task for you to take care of in place of Kabuto." I spoke and faced him. He nodded his head, "Then we will have Sasuke back in this castle?" He asked with a hint of eagerness.

I sneered, "Yes of course. His love for the illusion of freedom is damning. Soon he will falter and fall into a cavern, where you and I will be his only saving grace." I assured him. He grinned, "It will truly be a treat to have him back in my grasp." He whispered eagerly.

He grabbed my shoulder and slowly his entire body slowly began to morph. He placed his head on my shoulder. I reached out my arm and his snake body coiled around it. I chuckled, "Everything is going just as I planned."

Gaara's POV

I sighed as we continued on the brazen trail Sasuke was leading me on. He had gotten me up earlier in the day after he had been away for two days. My hand and arms still hurt from having touched the heat of the burning wood, yet the pain was not too great.

While he had been gone, Kakashi took the liberty to tell me about how he had been an admiral in Orochimaru's naval fleet, but fired after he returned with Sasuke. He told me of his time traveling with Sasuke. His eyes glistened as he recalled the memories.

It was the evening of the second day when I found the scars from the wormlike creatures had disappeared. It was strange to say the least. I want to ask Sasuke why that happened, but I am fearful of his response. When I asked Kakashi about it, he told me to ask Sasuke which did not help. I did not feel as if Shikamaru or Kiba would speak to me as they seemed to be blatantly avoiding my contact.

"I am surprised you have made it this far." I heard Sasuke call out to me. I looked further up the path and saw him at the top of the insufferable hill. I groaned in frsutration. I had hoped we could walk beside one another. It would have been easier for me to ask him about the meaning of the kiss we shared.

I am sure such a thing is normal for him. Yet, my heart trembles when I remember his lips against mine. It seemed like a fleeting moment, one that had an everlasting memory. Was it the same for him? Ah, it does not matter. I have decided to tell him my true feelings towards him, my true intention by choosing him to escort me to Ningyo Island. If he holds feelings towards me then I will find out soon.

I finally reached him and he smiled, "I suppose the prince of Suna cannot be mistaken for a lazy fool." He said. I looked at him while trying to catch my breath. "To assume such a thing is a mistake for anyone." I told him confidently. Of course, he may not harbor any feelings towards me…as unfortunate as it may I must stay realistic. Love does not happen so soon, I should know this…yet I know I am hoping it would do so for me.

He took my hand and pulled me further into the small clearing. I slowly walked further with him to the edge of the hill. It seemed like the gods had cut it in half with a single blow. The view it had is astounding. You could see as far as your eyesight would go, a vision truly humbling. With the ocean to the right and a vast array of plains and forests, with a few villages throughout the land, it made a beautiful and remarkable landscape.

"After I left Orochimaru's castle, Kakashi would bring me here to spar." Sasuke spoke. I looked back at him, his face calm and reflective. My eyes dropped down to his hand still holding mine. The warmth is comforting, then my mind flashed back to our kiss. I quickly pulled my hand from his and crossed my arms awkwardly. He seemed surprised by my actions and muttered an apology.

He turned and walked to a stone slab with two big rocks under it, as if to be a makeshift chair. He sat down and patted the small space beside him. I smiled, "This is a relieving sight, so that I may rest after you dragged me up this mountain." I spoke and sat down beside him being sure our bodies did not touch, especially with the threat of remembering our kiss.

I stared out at the view as silence surrounded us. The landscape view was obscured by my distance from the edge. However, there were sounds of bird singing and the clear sky still made for a peaceful atmosphere. The absence of voice made it seem as if I were alone. Yet I knew I was not. If I were simply turn my head the slightest to the right, I would see him. The temptation grew, but I ignored it and looked to my left. I saw the annoying path we took to get here.

"Kakashi told me you wanted to ask me something." Sasuke spoke, which sounded like thunder as it broke the silence. I nodded after calming myself from the interruption, "Yes…why is it that my wounds have healed?" I looked at him anticipating his answer. He stared out in front of us, making no movement, as if he had not heard me.

His eyebrows rose slightly, "I was not expecting a simple question." He muttered and looked down smiling. He seemed relieved. "Thanks to Orochimaru, my salvia has healing properties, although they have slowly been deteriorating. That is how your wounds were able to heal." He replied. He looked up out at the view then at me and smiled.

Several more questions came into my mind. "What did Orochimaru have to do with it?" I inquired first. He looked away shaking his head. "Orochimaru sent Kakashi to 'save' me from my banishment. He brought me to Orochimaru. Orochimaru told me of my family's demise and assured me that he would have a suitable use for me." He explained and scoffed.

His eyes darkened as he began to speak, "He did find several uses for me. He used me as a form of entertainment for officials who would come to stay in his castle." He said bitterly. "I am not sure what swayed his decision, but he had me put into a prison cell with several crazy kids, who were 'useless' to him. They whispered about some sort of monster that came in your sleep and would rob you of your mind." He shrugged

"I had assumed their words were the result of them being isolated in such a place. However, such was not the case." He muttered and looked at me. "That night I stayed awake, due to their constant warnings to me." He said and shook his head. I leaned in a bit like a child intrigued by an old wise tale.

"What did you see?" I inquired. He bit his lip and sighed, "I did not see anything. It was what I heard that instilled a small fear inside me. The sound of skin being punctured and bones crushed echoed through the silent dungeon, followed by a deathly shriek. All the other kids began shouting and shuffling around in the pitch black cell."

He pushed his fingers through his hair, as he seemed to be recalling the event, "After having lived on the island where I was, I had come used to animal tracking and hiding from predators. The following day when the torches inside the dungeon were lit our eyes fell upon the corpse of the kid." He explained and lifted his gaze, his eyes reflecting some type of remorse.

"I began to search the body for puncture wounds before someone came to get the body. I found them in his left wrist. I looked around and found two parallel lines in the dirt of the cell that led towards a small entrance to the cell." He explained and sighed. "I told them it was a large snake, which did not put their minds to any ease."

"I stayed awake as many days as I could, it was something I got used to while living in banishment. However, you can only refuse the draw of the sleep for so long." He said and took in a deep breath. His entire demeanor changed. His eyes became darker as his stare went from carefree to hateful. His eyebrows furrowed and a grimace came onto his face.

"They promised to wake me up at nightfall, but I suppose to keep another one of their own from being bitten, I became the prey." He said as if he still harbored ill feelings towards them. My heart sank hearing him talking about this, but it could bring any words to stop him. "I remember the pain of the bite in my leg waking me from my sleep. Then my entire body stiffened as the poison travelled in my body. Soon it invaded my mind and began gnawing at my brain." He spoke grimly.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence he scoffed, "I am not sure what happened aside the constant agony and dark visions. I eventually came to in a cold sweat in a cell of my own." He explained a smile coming to his solemn face. His eyes were filled with hatred and a scowl trying to push the smile from his face. It scared me.

"Months went by and every time I came out of the insanity Manda put me through, he would send me through an even worse ordeal." He continued and leaned back. He stared down at the ground hatefully.

"Who is Manda?" I asked. "Manda is Orochimaru's pet. He is the one that sent the ghost snake after you." He explained. What? There were ghost snakes? "So then what you pulled out me…they weren't real?" I asked.

He chuckled, "They were real. They would have been extremely painful, that is if they had gotten into your head. Otherwise, they are not used to poison you. They are they venom from Manda's ghost snake, which cause you to suffer painful convulsions and nightmares." He explained.

"How is that you have healing salvia then?" I asked not being able to connect the story with my question. He nodded, "Orochimaru found out that his pet's attacks were not affecting me the way he wanted. He began casting dark magic over me. It gave me unnatural abilities; each of them seemed to weaken my mind against Manda, but never to where I became a corpse like the other kids. Some of the abilities remained a part of me, like the healing ability." He explained ending with a long sigh.

"How is it that you were able to leave Orochimaru's castle?" I asked and immediately felt embarrassed to have not given him any time to regain his mind after such a troubling topic. He shrugged, "It wasn't easy. After several trial and errors, I made out, I cannot recall exactly how I did it, but it happened. I met Kakashi, who had been cast out from the castle. I convinced him to join me and we set out to travel the world."

I felt my mind becoming a huge mesh of questions, ideas, and thoughts of curiosity. However, when I faced Sasuke he looked as if he was done speaking about the past. His face held regret and weariness. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away from him. Even with a such a pitiful look he is handsome. I took a deep breath and let out loudly.

"Ah…it seems there is so much more to my idol, than I had presumed. Your life has been filled with strife and events that I did not know of…" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I feel honored for you to share them with me."

Sasuke looked at me, "I'm sure being the prince of Suna gives you plenty of adventures." He spoke sarcastically regaining a more playful attitude. I scoffed and smiled, "Actually it did, avoiding my older sister and her watchful eye kept my childhood busy. That is until she left, then I spent my time avoiding my father's disapproving glares." I told him.

"Not a father's pet?" He asked smiling. I shook my head, "No, I hardly knew my father up until the time that both my siblings had left to pursue their own endeavors." I explained feeling some sense of relief to speak about such matters.

"In the beginning, Kankuro had welcomed the idea of becoming the heir to the throne, but one day his resolve caved and in a fit of rage he left. With Temari already gone and Kankuro a disgrace, the responsibility to take over the throne fell unto my shoulders." I spoke remembering the day as vividly as if it had happened yesterday.

Father came to my room whilst Naruto and I were becoming more intimately acquainted. He immediately began spouting orders towards both of us. I despised his blatant, cold attitude towards anything that was not Suna business. Every time he spoke, it was in regards to Suna and anything else was a lesser matter.

"So my training as the future king of Suna began. I did not take it as seriously as I should have in the beginning. I sought my own pleasure whenever my father was not around." I told him. Even though I say that, father rarely left my side, in order that he make sure I did not make a clumsy mistake which would ruin the "glorious" reputation of Suna.

"What pleasures would a prince seek?" Sasuke asked curiously. My eyes widened at the question. I did not expect him to hold any concern for something trivial. I shrugged, "I pursued a relationship with someone of my own likeness." I admitted coolly. "There is another person with radiant hair the color of blood and such fair skin?" He asked. I felt my cheeks fill with heat at his flirty question.

"No, you mistake my statement. I sought a relationship with another man." I corrected him and smiled. His eyebrows rose and a smile formed on his face. "Is that so?" He asked.

"Of course such a thing was strongly frowned upon, especially by the old men of the council. Yet I paid no mind to their whining." I remarked and looked away shrugging. Several times they would come to me asking about my sexual nature as if I owed them any answer. Often making sexual advances, but those in the royal family are trained to defend themselves in such situations should they prove to be…harmful to his reputation.

"Who was this other man?" He asked his voice in a familiar scolding tone. I shook my head, "Who he is makes no difference, nor do I care to remember the man. Our relationship was on mutual terms…we did not pursue much further than the sexual premise we established." I explained and stood up. I slowly walked towards the edge of the hill and crossed my arms in an attempt to keep from being pummeled by judgement.

"So you are no longer a virgin?" He asked his voice deepening with each syllable. "No I am no longer a virgin, as many in my country already know." I told him boldly. I have had to stone myself from the hurls of insults, which would ensue. Even if you are the sole ruler, once you go against a solid custom, suddenly you are the trash of the streets.

Suddenly I felt a chill trickle down my spine as the air became cold. I turned around to face Sasuke, despite my better judgement to remain with my back facing him. His eyes were not focused on me; rather they cast their deathly glare on the ground. The air around him gave off a menacing feeling. "Who was it?" He asked again, this time his voice caused my heart to tremble and fear to swell in my mind.

"It does not matter who he is! I will tell you that a hundred times over." I spoke sternly. His eyes lifted up to me and pierced my heart with their strong glare. "Obviously he mattered enough for you to go against your country's law." He muttered.

I took in a deep breath and let it out immediately, "He did not matter to me in that sense! The reason I even did that with him was because…because I loved you and…I used him to visualize…to um sate my growing desires." I exclaimed slowly realizing that my mouth was speaking my heart too irrationally. I looked down as I felt my cheeks becoming hotter with my embarrassment. Well, in an abundance of the heart the mouth will speak.

"That sounds quite rational. ' I am in love with someone, so I will fuck someone else just to relieve my sexual desires.' I did not know you were so loose, otherwise I would have taken advantage of such a thing, before you leave." He spat. My eyes widened at his harsh words. I lifted my head angrily, "You are certainly one to cast your disapproving gaze against me! Do not fool yourself, if I held any ounce of passion for you it has dried at your harsh words." I shouted.

"Well then I might as well continue and tell you Orochimaru hired my crew and me to get rid of you." He said and stood up. My anger lowered as my expectation of them betraying me came to fruition and pushed my previous thoughts out of my mind. I had wanted to believe that he would not do such a thing, but he is a pirate. It was a suspicion I held, yet had hope would remain as such.

"When we came to this port I couldn't bring myself to harm you." He explained and took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "What about the worm thing? You had nothing to do with that?" I asked, hoping he did not collaborate with Orochimaru in that idea.

He shook his head, "That was solely Orochimaru's doing, why else would I save you?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged, "I had wondered the same thing." I replied. I felt relieved that he had nothing to do with it.

His face became surprised. "Wait you-" "I had a reason to be suspicious of Orochimaru, yet I had hoped you would not have been some sort of tool in whatever scheme he had." I admitted staring at Sasuke.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, it glistened under the light of the sun. "Kakashi was right, you would know of any plots against you." He muttered. A smile came to my lips, "I am the prince of Suna, I could not be able to count on my two hands the number of times in which my life has been in some sort of 'danger.' I am trained from my youth into adulthood to be alert towards any and everything that goes on around me." I explained.

"How long did you know?" He asked. "I've known that Orochimaru would make an attempt on my life since the day he came into my kingdom with the story of the golden-tailed mermaid. Of course the tale intrigued me. I still intend to pursue the elusive creature. When he spoke of having you be my escort that gave me even more of an incentive to go on this journey." I admitted.

"You would risk your life and your kingdom, in order to be able to travel on the sea with me in search for a fictional creature." He chuckled and shook his head, "It is a fool's request to do such a stupid thing." He remarked. Despite the sting of his words I did not let them to waiver my decision.

I walked to him slowly. I felt my mind screaming at me for deciding to do this, but I ignored my better judgement. The only words I truly listened to from my father were, "If you hold a desire for something, pursue it. Do not settle for anything less than that. I desired to rule this great country and I have. My blood, sweat, and tears have molded the country it is. This country has become more than a job, it is my very life."

I felt my heart pound hard and fast against my chest, "I would risk my life and my kingdom to be able to be this close to you. I could find a far better escort than a pirate to take me to find the mermaid..." I spoke not taking my eyes from his dark onyx eyes. "But…to be able to meet you…I would give it all up. I love you Sasuke Uchiha." I told him my very soul lingering on the edge of the hill at my admittance. A small utterance of my feelings towards him, yet they were like a weight being lifted from my shoulders.

He stared into my eyes as he began to interpret my words. I felt my chest tightening as he stood silent in front of me. I looked away from him as the silence became unbearable. "I also intend on continuing to pursue the mermaid…with you as my escort if you are able." I told him and looked back at him. He shook his head, "I cannot do that."

"Why not?" I asked surprised at his response. "I am not going to escort you on such a dangerous journey." He said. I rolled my eyes feeling as if he were treating me as some precious cargo, "Even if it is dangerous, have you not already put my life at risk? What more would going to Ningyo island be?" I asked slightly confused as to why he would recede from the invitation to a journey. He had never declined one before, why would he do so now?

He shook his head and pointed at me, "You being harmed is reason enough for me to not pursue such an endeavor with you." He spoke harshly. My eyes widened and I glared at him, "I am a man, I am not some precious porcelain figure, to merely save space on a mantle. I am capable of far better things than such a thing."

He smirked and reached his hand out to me. He touched my cheek gently. The warmth of his hand made me want to lean my head into his palm, but I could not let him see my vulnerable nature. "With your features you could fool anyone." The tender mood quickly left at his words. I immediately hit hand away. "Do not change the subject! Give me a proper reason as to why you will not escort me to the islands." I ordered.

He stood up, "I do not owe you any answer as to why I am not going to be taking you to that island. Naruto will be returning to port within a day's time and I will give you over to him. He will escort you back to your country safely." He said raising his chin confidently as if he had won over me.

I felt my heart sink and anger well up. "I do not want to go back there yet!" I exclaimed ignoring my childish behavior. He scoffed shaking his head, "You do not have a choice. I have already sent word to Naruto, so that he may arrive in the port tonight." He said staring at me.

"I will not be going with him." I spoke bitterly. Sasuke crossed his arms, "Would you like say that again your highness?" He spoke raising his eyebrows.

I kept my lips sealed tightly. Despite my strong desire to say it again, even a thousand times over. If I were, that would put me in a tough position. I am not going to go with Naruto. He is the last person I want to be alone with, let alone on a ship.

"No? Are you sure?" He asked tilting his head as if trying to instigate my anger. I bit the inside of my lips as I felt tears wanting to form. He does not understand anything. He does not acknowledge my feelings and instead treats me like everyone else. Treats me as if I should be handled with care and should only see the inside walls of that fucking castle. How much more can I say for him to understand my feelings? He must be trying to get rid of me.

My eyes widened at the small thought. I slowly lowered my head. He wants to ignore my feelings and rile me up so it will be easier for him to be rid of me...especially if I am angry towards him. If he would tell me that he did not want me to be around then perhaps I could handle such a thing.

What am I thinking? This is nothing significant. I can handle such an embarrassing event of being rejected by a pirate. Countless people have confessed their love to him. The only exception is he usually beds them…something I know now I would not want. I want more than something so primal with the person I have been in love with for so many years. However, if it is not him everything else done to me does not matter.

"Gaara, you have to go back to Suna…it is where you belong. You can go back to your life." He spoke. His words piercing all the pieces of my shattered heart like arrows with poison tips. I chuckled bitterly. He wants to get rid of me. A troublesome, worthless person like me has no place beside him.

"I will come to see you when I can, providing there is not a war between the countries." He muttered uncomfortably. I chuckled again and felt the tears stream down my cheeks. I lifted my head slowly fighting the embarrassment I had, "If I leave you now…then you will not see me again." I said in a low tone.

His eyes had widened with his shocked expression, but sighed, "If that is what you want, then so be it. But you will be leaving to go back to Suna." He said coolly. I bit my bottom lip and wiped my eyes. So that is his choice…to let me go.

I hung my head down and turned walking to the path from where we had come from. I started to walk on it. What did I expect? Did I think that he would take me into his arms in a loving embrace? He is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, a known promiscuous pirate who binds himself to nothing but the ocean.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey, the past few weeks have been insane, but I'm alive ( _ _ )_b. My friend was going to edit, then got busy, my laptop decided to freeze after being turned on for 5 minutes, got another person to edit and they got sick, but they were able to edit it and I had to go through and correct changes, though I only got them to edit Sasuke's POV. Life just crazy. But anyway here's another long chapter! lol I hope you all enjoy, please review!

Gaara's POV

I carefully pushed open the shutters to the window. I had not spoken to anyone since we came back from the hill. It would not have mattered if I had wanted to. I could not form any words. None of the languages I had learned could convey the pain I felt.

I stared out the window and saw the lights near the port…near my destination. It hurt to leave like this, but I could not let anyone prevent me from doing what I seek to do. I made a mistake by trusting Orochimaru and…Sasuke. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as memories attempted to flood into my head, but I pushed them out. I should have simply done what Kankuro and Temari did. I should have left the country alone without telling anyone.

I slowly climbed out on the window seal and held on tightly to the building. I looked to my left and saw Shukaku's enlarged tail where I had told him to have it. I reached out to it grabbing it and pulling it closer to me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around it. I felt it lower to my added weight. Shukaku quickly lifted me up onto the rooftop. He set me down and shrunk to his smaller size. I sighed and adjusted my knapsack. Inside was a gourd of water and loaf of bread, along with a letter to give to Naruto, and the rest of my coins.

Shukaku climbed up my body and gripped the back of my cloak as he did when we would travel across Suna. I quietly ran to the edge of the building. I looked over the edge and saw a long ladder going down it. I noticed it when I stepped out of the building the other day. I climbed over the edge of the building and slid down the ladder. When I came to the ground, I looked around for any sign that someone had seen me or were walking around. I slowly walked out from the alley into the street.

The remains of a celebration were scattered in the street. Amongst the trash in the street, there were several small groups of homely men sleeping against one another. Further down the street there still seemed to be people having a merry time.

I pulled my hood over my head as I rushed to join the moving crowd. I avoided the sleeping men and my heart beating at the excitement I felt to be getting away. I am not going to go back to Suna. I finally have the chance to be free from the crown and I intend on taking the chance. My life is no longer of great value to the people of Suna since Kankuro is taking the throne.

My first journey is to find the golden-tailed mermaid. Even if the chances of that happening are slim to none…I want to take that risk. I will spend the rest of my life living the life I have been desiring since I was a child, with the exception of a certain pirate.

I came into a more lively side of the city. There were drunks stumbling in and out of bars. Women were dressed in revealing clothing and their arms were locked around either male or female mates. I bit my lip as the further towards the port the more debauchery I witnessed. I felt my cheeks flush with heat.

I stopped as my erratic glances found something that sparked my interest. There was a man cutting another man's hair with a small blade. He handled the man's head roughly and badly butchered his hair.

I slowly walked over to them. I gripped my cloak tightly as I approached the man. This may become something I will regret, yet...I am going to do this.

The man cutting the hair finished with the butchered-haired man. He smiled with pride at the sloppy haircut. He glanced at me and patted the man's shoulder. The man got up, thanked him, and left staggering as he walked.

The hair cutter turned to me, "What ye wantin'?" He asked pointing his blade at me. I removed my hood, his eyes widened, "Fair lass, what are ye doin' out and bout o'er here?" He asked taken aback. He looked around almost as if he did not wish to be caught near me.

"I ain't a lass. Shall I pull up me robes and reveal to ye me cock? Cut this damn hair." I spoke in the deepest voice I could manage. The man made a puzzled look then reached out his hand, "It will be some coin." He muttered. I got some coins from my knapsack and gave them to him.

"There! Now cut these damn locks short!" I exclaimed climbing into the chair. I winced as he grabbed my head roughly. I gripped my cloak tightly and heard Shu whimper. I moved up in the chair so to give him room and closed my eyes.

I heard the sound of the blade slicing through the strands echo in my ears, drowning out the sounds of the people around me. With this I will put all my previous memories behind me, beginning from when I was living in Suna. All the days I spent pursuing a life I did not wish for and a love that was not recognized. And all the foolish attempts to push my desires down and avoid having them control me.

I smiled. Now do I realize they were controlling me, driving my intentions towards a sure thing…or what I had been assumed a sure thing. Despite knowing, I would not have been content with one night of pleasure, but to have come so far and gotten so close…I feel leaving now would be a coward's decision. If I were to go back now…he would not listen to my reason, because he sees me as some figure for Suna…I want someone to see me as someone for more than the title of prince of Suna.

I felt the rough handling of my head stop. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. My eyes widened at the sight of the long red strands on the ground around me. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Finally, I felt all the tension from the past decade leave me.

I bit my lip as I stared down at the strands of hair. My father would be happy to see all that hair gone. My eyes caught sight of several long strands coming from my head. I reached for them, but the man pushed my hand from them.

"I saw several lads with a similar style. Let me try somethin'." He said and took the strands in his hands. I watch as he began working with strands. "Since ye paid quite a sum, Imma try'n do somethin' a lil' special." He said and snapped his fingers. A small boy came running out of the small building we were in front of, with him he had a small tray of beads and small ties.

I gently brushed a few strands from my chest. I smirked as I recalled finding a silver strand of hair in my father's study amongst several of hidden letters. Letters from someone who seemed to have passionate regards to my father…someone who I believe may know where I came from. The letters had told me a story of love and scandal and several times my name appeared in them, but only as if I were in my father's care as some adopted child from the mermaids.

When I found them and the strand of hair, I knew immediately that the golden-tailed mermaid must exist. Despite my occasional doubts, I still believed in her existence. I only told Kankuro and Temari what I had found and they strongly encouraged me to find the owner of the hair, especially if it could lead to me finding my first family.

In doing so, I took their encouragement as my chance to escape from Suna. If the golden-tailed mermaid had such fond feelings for my father then maybe she is…my mother. The idea is farfetched, but I do not know of any reasons why it could not be possible. Well, other than the fact that my father was far too engrossed to have any time to carry on such a relationship.

In fact, last letter ended on a bittersweet note, speaking of her finding another lover and not wishing to prevent my father from his responsibilities; as if such a thing would happen. She never spoke of having given birth to a child, but instead spoke about me in a cold manner. For such a highly revered creature, her attitude towards children was hateful. However, she may know something about my past. If not her, then the other mermaids may know something.

He grunted. I raised my head and looked at him holding a long braid of my hair. I smiled and stood up. He let go of the braid. I touched it gently and then ran my fingers through the mess of uneven hair lengths, but they were all short. I looked at him, "Gratitude." I spoke smiling.

I quickly rushed to the port ignoring any curiosity with the people in the street. I needed to find a ship for me to board. Whether I would become a stowaway or pay for my company on a vessel. I wanted to find a place to rest and hide from sight.

I looked around and saw a rather large man directing men on a ship with a skinnier man beside him writing things down. I quickly walked over to him. The closer I came to him he became less intimidating. He quickly walked to the opposite side of the ship and shouted precautions to the men. Men ran down the ramp going up to the ship and into a building.

"What's yer' business here lad?" I heard a raspy voice ask. I looked at the skinny man staring at me. The bigger man came back over and joined him and staring at me.

I felt my head become light as embarrassment filled my mind. I clenched my fists, "Sire, are you the captain of this vessel?" I asked feeling intimidated, but after years of learning how to handle intimidation, I steeled myself to it. "What of it?" He grunted looking me over.

"What is your business?" I asked glancing at his ship, then looked back at him. He is not much taller than I am, yet his girth is rather large. He crossed his arms, "I am to set sail within the hour with a shipment to be taken to the border city, Tunra of Iwaga." He said and looked back at his ship. "That is if these limey bastards would get thar hind quarters to working and get the cargo in the ship!" He boomed.

I nodded and reached into my sack and pulled out a handful of coins. "Could this buy me a spot on your vessel for the journey?" I asked reaching the coins out to him. He looked at me, "Am I gonna have to feed ya?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I shook my head, "No, I have a big loaf of bread and a jug of water, so that I may not take from the portions of food. I may also give…certain favors while on your vessel." I spoke suggestively. I knew I would jump from the ship before I gave any of the men any type of favor, yet if this vessel would be setting sail before dawn then I needed to be on it.

He chuckled, "You tempt a man who only dreams of the bosom of a woman." He patted my shoulder roughly, "I will show you to where you must stay. I expect ya to swab the deck and cook for me men while ye are on my ship, understand?" He spoke. I nodded, "Yes captain…?" I spoke implying my need to know his name.

He stared at me for a moment, then grinned, "Ah I am Choji, what be your name lad?" He asked and turned his attention to the ship. I bit my lip, "Its Gaara." I muttered and frowned at my uncreativeness. "Uh huh, climb aboard the ship, before I change my mind." He spoke not believing me. But he did not seem to care either way and went back to shouting at the men. I smiled and quickly ran to the ramp going up onto his ship.

I stopped and looked back at the city. I could not see Kakashi's bar, but it does not matter. I will get to Ningyo Island by my own means, even if I have to go on a row boat. I turned and looked up at the men who were running around and listening to Choji's orders. I sighed and ran up the ramp and onto the ship.

I quickly moved to where I would not be in their way. I looked up at the vast night sky. May the gods watch over Sasuke. I slipped down to the floor and put my head down on my knees. May the gods watch over him like my heart yearns for him. I pushed thoughts of regrets out of my mind. It is too late to go back now.

Suddenly I stood up as I remembered something. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out the letter I wanted to give to Naruto. I quickly ran back to Choji. Despite my desire to not let anyone know where I am, Naruto must know so that he does not try to harm Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. I rested my head in my hands as I battled the churning pain in my stomach. Since last night I had been feeling this sickness––it woke me before the break of dawn, from my rare moment of sleep. I felt Ino's hands begin to massage my shoulders.

"Could it have been something you ate?" She asked, her voice irritating me. I shook my head, so as not to cause her to get angry at me.

I had not eaten anything since coming back from the hill. I knew my body could not bear any more weight. I had not seen Gaara since he shut himself up in his room and locked the door.

Kakashi had told me about him coming down to get his dinner. A whole loaf of bread and a gourd of water, as if he were going to refuse to leave that room. It fucking worried me. What could I do? He has to go back to Suna and become the king he has been training his entire life to be. He may have some ridiculous dream to set sail on the sea with me, but his life is worth far more than that.

My stomach churned again, causing me to grab it and lean against the wall. My entire body seemed to be revolting against me. I groaned and winced at the pain. I grabbed a cup of water and chugged it down, despite my best interest. I wiped my mouth and stared out the window at the lively streets. The people walking around the city appeared to be unaffected by the late hour celebration.

"Are you this distressed to have him leaving your side?" Ino inquired. I rolled my eyes, "Of course not…I am sure I am feeling this way because-"

"You do not want him to leave. Ever since you two came back from the hill you have been completely withdrawn––even unable to get it up," she pointed out. I glared at her. I had thoroughly satisfied her, yet all she cares about is the fact that I could not fuck her. I had too much on my mind to think about fucking.

"What happened up there?" She asked, drawing me out of my heated thoughts. In that one question, so many memories filled my vision. The most prominent one being Gaara's hurt and angered eyes glaring at me. I gripped the cup as the memory of him turning his back to me replayed. The regret I felt for having not grabbed him and held him.

Well…perhaps not held him, but I should have explained his obligation to his family more instead of bombarding him with harsh words. I knew they were far too harsh. Nevertheless, his glorified image of me needed to be destroyed. He needs to return to Suna and continue his life in peaceful endeavors, as opposed to being with me on treacherous waters.

His words of passion towards me were misplaced– –maybe even a lie, considering he would have let some other man claim his virginity as a replacement for me. I cannot imagine a man who would turn him down. With his features I know he would be irresistible. Damn…if we had not stopped here, I would have taken him within a few more days on the ship.

The image of his body writhing in pleasure underneath mine plagues my mind. I want to feel his soft, succulent lips against mine. With a touch from my hand, his lips would separate, and he would gasp from the pleasure I could give him. His eyes would close tightly at the rush of pleasure, then slowly open with a passionate gaze.

"Sasuke…do you love him?" I heard Ino ask. Immediately I pushed those erotic thoughts from my head. "Seriously? There is no way I could love someone like him." I replied, but did not turn to face her. My heart seemed to swell as her question bounced around my mind. His words of love came to mind.

I felt pain at the thought of him loving someone like me. Numerous times people have said such words to me, yet his words broke something inside of me. I know I am not deserving of his love…if anything I deserve to mire in the shit of my wasted life. I have no crew anymore. I am a wanted man everywhere and I am sure the only place I belong is with Orochimaru and his fucking castle. I would become an empty shell of a man there.

I felt my body become cold and hollow, a feeling I had not felt since I had been cast into banishment. I spent every day hunting predators far larger and dangerous than I. A few hours each day I spent staring out at the vast ocean, until the day I ran out to it and swam in it. I remember the feeling of the water freezing my body and killing me as I consumed large quantities of it. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the darkness of the sky were all I could remember before I blacked out.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I jumped and looked at the doorway. Kakashi came in carrying a tray with a jug of rum and some pieces of bread. "Here are the remains of breakfast," he said, sighing. I chuckled. "You did not come to see if we would want breakfast?" I asked. The dark thoughts faded to the back of my mind.

He shook his head. "To be honest, I thought everyone was dead. Shikamaru and Kiba were not around. I assumed you and Ino would be too tired from fucking," he remarked. Ino groaned. "There was no fucking last night," she said blatantly. I glared at her. When her eyes met mine she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I should have known when the echo of a bed creaking did not sound," he said and chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his comment. I walked up to him, grabbing the jug of rum, and began to pour some in the cup.

"Ah and Gaara did not answer when I called for him, which given his mood last night I am not surprised." I felt my hand slip, causing some of the rum to pour out on the floor. I muttered under my breath and continued to pour the rum in my cup.

I stopped and looked up to see Kakashi looking at Ino. I glanced at her and saw her shrug. I shook my head and put the jug back on the tray. Walking back over to the window, I ignored them.

I went to drink the rum, but before I could touch the cup to my lips, Kakashi cleared his throat. I groaned. "What?" I asked and put the cup down. I turned to face him and put my hands on my hips.

He glanced at Ino then back at me, "Sasuke, why are you behaving so strangely?" He asked. I smiled and shrugged. "Behaving strangely? Please explain how I am behaving any different than usual?" I asked, feeling my anger growing.

"You are not yourself. You seem to be upset." He spoke calmly. I laughed, "Yeah I am fucking upset. I pissed off Gaara. I did not get to fuck, because my body decided to withdraw normal functions! I am pissed off that I could not sleep long, and I cannot hear that fucking redhead's name without spilling my drink!" I shouted. I knew shouting at them would not make anything better, but damn it, it made me feel pretty fucking good.

"He is not here anymore," a voice spoke from behind Kakashi. Immediately turning around, Kakashi moved away, revealing Kiba standing in the doorway. Kiba stared in at us and shrugged. "I heard you shouting about Gaara and just thought I would tell you that he is not here." He said.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "What? How do you know?" I asked, and started walking towards him. "I forgot what room you were in and I climbed into the wrong window," he said. "I realized it was Gaara's room and there is not anything in there. It is as if he was never there."

I pushed past Kiba and ran down the hall. When I got to the end, I stopped in front of the opened room. The entire room looked bare. I slowly walked into the room. Kiba was right…it looked as if no one had ever stayed there.

I stared at the furniture, which showed no trace of having been moved. My eyes rose to the window. I walked over to it, looking out upon the city and port. I felt my chest tighten as the thought came into my mind. I shook my head. He would not have done that––at least I do not believe him to be so bold. Yet, given his mood from last night…the possibilities are endless.

I left the room and went back to Ino's room. I quickly began getting dressed. I am sure Naruto is in the port, I think to myself. "Where are you going?" Kakashi and Ino asked in unison. I pulled on my boots. "I am going to see if perhaps he left before me and is already with Naruto." I spoke. I felt sick at the thought of him with Naruto, yet Naruto would be able to take him back to his country without any risk of Gaara being harmed. Still, the idea did not give me any comfort.

"Why would he have gone without you?" He asked. I stood up. "Like I said, I pissed him off." I muttered, and rushed past them, down the stairs. The sound of following footsteps echoed after mine.

"I cannot imagine you pissing off someone who was so enamored with you. How did you do such a thing?" Kakashi asked. His words stung at my already wounded heart. "Well, I did. He did not want to go with Naruto, and I told him he had no choice," I replied, reaching the bottom of the stairs. I was heading for the door when I felt Kakashi grab my wrist.

"Then why are you going to go to the port to look for him?" Kakashi asked. I stopped and snatched my wrist from his hand. I glared back at him. "I need to start somewhere…besides I am sure he is with Naruto," I told him, and ran to his front doors. I opened them and the bright sunlight caused me to cover my eyes for a moment. I did not want to entertain the thought that he could be anywhere else.

I started running down the street. If I can just make sure he is safely with Naruto, then I will be relieved, I assured myself. "I can go back to Kakashi's and drown myself in…" I stopped abruptly. My eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar color of hair. I slowly walked closer to it. Piles of it lay in the street mixed with other hair. Yet this hair retained its gloss and shine and clearly stood out from the other meshes of hair.

"Aye, and would ya believe he was a lad!" I heard a boisterous laugh follow the words, which caught my attention. I looked over to my right and saw three men talking. One of them had a blade out and tapped the tip on his chin.

"He paid me a mighty good sum to cut his hair," he announced, nodding his head. The other men shook their heads as if they did not believe him. I walked up to him. "What did he look like?" I asked. He looked at me and put one hand on his hip, with the other still holding the blade. "Well, ya see, I cut his head. He had long red hair, like the color of blood." I felt my chest tighten. "He looked like a lass. I thought he was one," he laughed. I felt irritated at his words, but I pushed those feelings from my mind. "After I cut his head, he looked like a man. Ah, he had a mark on his head," he said and pointed to one side of his forehead.

"When did you see him?" I asked. The man shrugged. "I dun' know the exact hour, but I know the moon had been in the sky for a few hours." He replied. I felt my heart sink. "Gratitude," I replied and went back on my way to the port. "Why would he be out here that late?" I asked myself. "Why would he cut his…?"

The memory of him shouting that he would not go to Naruto flashed before me. I started running faster towards the port. I stopped as I got closer. I saw Naruto's ship and at the end of the port, and ran down to it.

There were men unloading it. I stopped one of them. "Where is your captain?" "Sasuke, what a surprise it is to see you here!" I heard the familiar annoying voice. I turned and saw Naruto walking towards me. He looked me over. "I see you are still not able to find more suitable clothes to be in the presence of royalty," he remarked and smirked. I glared at him. "I am not in the presence of royalty," I replied.

"Well then, where is Gaara?" He asked, tilting his head and looking around. I swallowed hard, but did not say anything while he seemed to be looking around for the missing prince.

"He is still sleeping," I replied calmly. Naruto stopped looking around and directed his eyes towards me. "Still sleeping? That is very unlike him, to be sleeping at such a late hour." He remarked, looking up at the sky. "As if you would know," I thought. He better not fucking know.

"Ah, well I suppose it would be fine," he said, staring up at the sky. "What?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "I can go and wake him," he replied. "After all, you did request that he join me for my voyage."

I shook my head. "No…he changed his mind," I muttered. Naruto stared at me blankly. I held his gaze. He smiled. "I know," he said, reaching into his dark red long coat. He pulled out an opened envelope and handed it to me smiling. I took out a small piece of paper and it read:

Naruto,

Our relationship is on understandingly difficult ground. Nonetheless, I ask that you do not let Sasuke know of my whereabouts, as he has made very clear that he wants nothing to do with me. As you know, I would die before I stayed in such close proximities with you. It is not that I have truly hateful feelings towards you, yet you know why I have continued to avoid you and I wish to continue to do so.

I will find a ship to take me where I desire to go, or I will go upon a raft. Take that as my serious dedication towards this matter, and also as my request for you not to intervene. Sasuke has displayed plenty of disdain towards this endeavor, but I will pursue it without him.

I hope that I will see you again, because then I know I will have lived through this ordeal. I ask that you do not harm Sasuke, as he is not the reason for my disappearance. If you do so, there will be serious consequences, as my family knows of my intentions.

I wish you many safe journeys. Please send my regards to Lady Tsunade and Sire Jiraiya.

I stared down at the letter, feeling confused at his words. Naruto snatched the letter from me. "You need to go after him now," he said, folding the letter. I looked at him. "Why must I do so?" I demanded, not wanting to be told something like that by him. He sighed, and put the letter back in the envelope.

"Even though Gaara is free to explore, I would prefer that he would not do so with such disregard, without any consideration to his place in this world." I shook my head in disbelief at his words––words that diminished Gaara's purpose to only being…back in Suna. "Damn it, I am a fucking idiot," I mentally scold myself. Naruto shrugged, "Well I suppose since this is what he wants, it will be okay," he muttered.

"Wait, you're not going to go after him?" I asked, stopping myself from drifting further into my self-loathing. He chuckled. "To what purpose? Gaara clearly does not want to be found; else, he would have said where he was going. If his family knows of his disappearance then I am not truly worried," he muttered.

"I thought you held feelings for him," I stated. He smirked bitterly. "At some point I did. I desired him so deeply. I came to find out that a lot of people did. He certainly has a strong sex appeal. There were so many men among royal officials and of the council who wanted to claim his body." He sighed lowering his eyes.

"When he made an offer to me, I could not refuse. But before anything could occur, he ended it," he explained and looked away from me, irritated. "Honestly, that drove me to exact a small sort of revenge, which thinking back…it was quite sinister," he said and shook his head.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, getting angry before he gave a reason. He crossed his arms and stared past me. "Well, all he would talk about was you. It was extremely annoying to me," he began, uncrossing his arms. He pushed his left hand through his hair, groaning.

"Damn, thinking about it now it was fucking twisted," he said, shaking his head. I grabbed the collar of his uniform angrily. "What did you do?" I shouted.

"I convinced him to let someone fuck him," he exclaimed and tried to shove me away, but I did not budge. I stared in his eyes. "Who?" I asked. He sighed and looked away. "Come on, Sasuke…do you really have to know?" He asked, looking back at me and smiling his goofy smile.

I glared at him. "Who?" I asked leaning into him. He stared at me. "It was a member of the Iwaga council…. One of their members shares some similarities with you if you catch my drift," he explained. "I told Gaara I found someone who looked just like you and he agreed to have sex with him," he muttered.

I felt my chest tighten as it slowly began to register in my mind who he was talking about…Itachi. "When Gaara met him, he knew who he was and told me he could not do it…he felt like it would be betraying his love for you," he explained, looking away from the burning glare I was giving him.

"I threatened him, saying that if he did not do it, I would tell the people of Suna everything we had done, as well as a few other things. The main one being his passionate desire to be on the receiving end of the infamous Uchiha's love," he said and sighed. I let go of his uniform, my anger still brimming.

Gaara's first time was not only forced, but it was with him. I thought. I could handle it being Naruto or some old geezer wanting a youthful partner…but no it was Itachi. I am not surprised that he would do something so vile. However, for Naruto to stoop so low…it surprised me, I did not know his feelings of jealousy could reap such startling vengeance.

"You betrayed him," I said firmly, scowling at him. He looked down, his face filled with regret. "Why the fuck would you do that to him?" I shouted, ignoring the stares from other people. Naruto looked at me, shocked, and glanced around at the people gathering around us. He raised his hands. "Sasuke, yelling at me will not change what I did," he whispered, flashing an apologetic smile to the people around us. They went about their own business muttering under their breath.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "You are disgusting," I hissed. He scoffed. "Look who is talking. Yeah, I may have betrayed him once, but you have betrayed countless people! Not only that, but from what I read in his letter, you also rejected him. Oh, I can only imagine how harsh you probably were to him," he remarked.

I clenched my fists and tried to suppress the urge to punch him. He sneered. "What I did to him did not mean anything to him; he sees it as a worthless memory. However, what you did clearly broke his heart. Now he's gone, and it is your fault." I looked down, struggling to calm myself down.

His words stung, despite some truth to them. Yet what began to sting even more was the realization as to why Gaara did not want to be around Naruto. I squatted down, putting my head in my hands and closing my eyes. I was going to force him to be around him, no wonder he left like that…and probably hates me now. His face appeared with a smile formed by his soft lips.

I chuckled as my anger slowly faded into an unfamiliar feeling. I want to embrace him…no not that. My thoughts began to wander. This desire to be able to have him in my arms would be all I need. That way I could protect him. He is stronger than he appears, but I want to hold him…protect him from anyone who would try to harm him.

My thoughts continued. Even if he went back to being the heir to the crown, his life would be put in more danger. If I became his guard…I could protect him from any and everything that tried to harm him.

However, what can I do now? How can I protect him now? I thought to myself. I do not know where he went. I do not know where to even fucking start. I gripped my hair feeling overwhelmed.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, and pushed myself to stand up. I could not let this deter me. I looked back at Naruto, who had turned his back to me. I grabbed his shoulder roughly. He turned without me having to force him to. First off, I need a ship.

I leaned to him. "I am going to take your ship," I told him and tilted my head towards it. He narrowed his eyes. "What makes you so sure of that?" he asked and raised his head as if to look down on me.

I smirked. "A foolish question to ask, but I will humor it. I know that you forced the prince of Suna into being raped by blackmailing him, because he refused to have sex with you," I revealed and took my hand from his shoulder. "I am sure Temari and Kankuro would love to know about their brother being treated so terribly by a trusted friend and ally to their country."

He stared at me, his hard expression beginning to wither. It was clear that the threat I made was starting to sink in. "Gaara would not want you to-" he started, but I began to laugh. "Funny thing. Gaara is not here, so whatever he has to say about it, he can say it when I find him," I told him and crossed my arms.

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Do you really intend to go after him, just to forcibly drag him back here?" He asked and crossed his arms. I shrugged. "I intend on finding him. He may be the prince of Suna but out there, he is just another person. I want to protect him from anyone who would dare lay their hands on him," I said.

Naruto moved closer to me and leaned down intimately. I stared up at him, not budging. He stared into my eyes and I felt chills creep down my back. "To protect him? Sasuke…if he managed to leave your side, without being discovered, until the noon hour of the following day, then does he truly need to be protected?" He asked, and I saw his hand rise to my shoulder.

I grabbed his arm and lowered my head. I spoke calmly. "Naruto, I am going to spend the rest of my life protecting him…that is, if he will allow me to." Naruto chuckled taking his arm from me. "I believe you are taking Gaara's feelings far too lightly," he said leaning back. I rolled my eyes. "What would you know about something like that?"

He looked back at me and smiled bitterly. "Gaara has been in love with you since he was young. Those feelings never faltered despite the various offers made by so many men. Not only that, but…your brother Itachi seemed to have grown a fondness for Gaara. He even attempted to marry him, but Gaara refused to settle for anything less than his true love. If his feelings could not reach you, I cannot imagine mine will." He said and smiled sadly.

"You can take my ship. I think you already know your feelings towards him. You are just too afraid to admit that you love someone so much you would leave the sea just to spend your life 'protecting' him," he muttered, turning around.

I watched him as he walked to a group of his crewmembers and began talking to them. His last word impacting my mind the hardest. I had not given any thought towards being apart from the sea. I turned my head, my gaze towards the bay, then going further out to the vast sea.

Is this love? I know I have never had such a desire to protect someone I barely knew. I never had such a strong need to hold someone and to keep them from being harmed. I know it is not realistic…but still…. I lifted my hands up slightly and stared down at them. The memory of his body in my arms returned to me.

I want to imprint his body in my arms. I thought. Even if it means I can never set my eyes on the view of the ocean, I will do whatever it takes to have him back in my arms. "Sasuke!" I jolted from my thoughts and turned to see Kakashi walking up to me. I will find Gaara.


	8. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, sorry its been awhile! I've been bogged down with school work I'm feeling overwhelmed and just bummed out. So I figured I would edit this chapter and get out to you all and it helped distract my mind from the world, woot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, please review with comments. Eventful stuff will be happening in the next chapter!*

Gaara's POV

I stumbled as I came down the stairs, catching my footing before I could fall. I looked out at the crewmembers, who did not notice my fumble. I continued down the stairs. I cautiously walked over to a tall man, who leaned against a table with a rustic pot. On the table, there is a tall silver pot and several small loaves of bread. The smell of the pot nearly made me regurgitate my previous meal.

I rushed past him and the revolting pot. I went to a dark corner of the room. Shukaku crawled from my sack onto my shoulder as I sat down. I opened my sack. A smile formed on my lips at the two large loaves of bread. Kakashi, surprisingly, is skilled in the kitchen.

Shukaku jumped from my shoulder. He put his paws on my leg and opened his mouth wide closing his eyes. Chuckling I broke off a piece of the bread. I shook it in front of him. He opened his eyes and squeaked. He grabbed the bread and began eating it.

I smiled and broke off a piece for me and began eating it. I felt slightly degraded to be sitting down here, yet I suppose it would be worse if I had to eat that disgusting gruel. I drank some of my water while listening to the men talking.

"Aye I am sure I saw the lass! Golden hair an all!" One of them shouted. I glanced up at the table of men in front of me. My eyes widened at the site of Choji sitting there. "You are full of some shit Lee! Ha! The blonde haired lass is but a myth! Thar are no woman pirates on the sea!" He exclaimed and pointed his spoon across the table.

A man with long black hair sitting beside him chuckled, "They have all been bedded by the Raven." He spoke and the entire room filled with roars of laughter. Even a smile threatened to form on my lips. But before it could I felt Shu push on my leg.

I broke off another piece of bread and turned my attention to him. I held it out to him and he took it eagerly. I chuckled. He seemed to like Kakashi's cooking as much as I did.

Suddenly a shiver slipped down my spine. I slowly raised my eyes and they were met with the gaze of Choji and the man sitting next to him. Their gaze lowered to Shukaku eating his meal. Shu finished his bread and cooed. I frantically grabbed him and held him to my chest.

"He will not be a…er… he won't be causin' no trouble!" I spoke. Their gaze moved to me. Several other men had stood up to look over the table. Shu cooed wanting me to let him go, but I did not release him afraid for what they would do to him.

Choji pointed his spoon at Shukaku, "That critter…how did you come by it?" He asked narrowing his eyes. I felt my heart sink. The thought had not even crossed my mind. In the entire world, Suna is the only country to possess the raccoon guardians and it is known that only those of royalty can possess them.

"I stole it." I replied quickly. "I uh…my master had two…one he had given to the prince of Suna and this one which he wanted to keep in order to sell." I lied. "But we became attached to each other…I couldn't possibly leave it behind…so I stole it from him." I said and hugged Shu closer to me.

Choji's mouth curved into a frown, but his eyes remained steady with their gaze on me. He slowly began to nod his head. I looked down at Shu, who had stopped squirming and just accepted me holding him.

"Ya don't need to worry 'bout us taking an eating it. Shenro's cooking ain't that bad!" Choji exclaimed causing the entire room to erupt in laughter. A smile slowly formed on my lips and I glanced at the man beside the pot of food. He had crossed his arms and closed his eyes shaking his head.

Choji turned back to the table and began telling the man next to him about something that occurred at the port. I packed the rest of my bread and placed Shu on my shoulder. His claws latched onto me causing me to wince at the slight pain.

I carefully stood up and went to the stairs. I walked up and onto the deck of the ship. I rested my bag on my shoulder and sighed as I stared up at the dark night sky. The moon reflecting off the ocean. I walked to the right side of the ship gripping the rail of the vessel.

The water is choppy a tell-tell sign of an upcoming storm; however, the sky held no sign of storm clouds. Well there were a few clouds, but not enough that one would predict a storm to appear within a moment's notice.

I stared up at the stars decorating the night sky. I felt my chest tighten as a familiar feeling of insignificance arose. When I was in Suna, I had the same thoughts. The feelings of what purpose could I serve with my short life. In the scheme of things, my existence is small. What could I possibly have to offer to this world.

I heard Shu coo and I looked at him. He rose and turned on my shoulder and looked out to the ocean. He whimpered showing his fear of the dark water, but didn't move to hide from it. I turned my attention back to the sky and sighed.

I didn't think I would be here now, especially alone. My chest felt as if it was beginning to swell with regret. Yes, I want to go find out about the mermaid, but…I wanted to be with Sasuke when I did.

Of course, not to share some romantic kiss at the moment of finding her, or something as fantastical as that. Yet I want to believe, he would have grown to like me…surely I would have more of an opportunity to gain some favor in his eyes, at least more than some pompous prince who didn't take a step from his chambers. A lump grew in his throat. No, Sasuke refused to believe that I could be more than a prince. He should know not to underestimate someone, based on how they present themselves.

I sighed and sank down to my knees. I placed my arms on the rail of the ship and rested my head on it. Shu began to shift his weight on my shoulder. I vowed not to mutter or even entertain the thought of…Sasuke. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

I do miss him…ah more than miss him. My heart yearns for him. If I hadn't have left then…then he would have forced Naruto to take me away. Even so…I wish I could have seen him before I left. Now I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again.

Sasuke's POV

His crimson hair fell around his face, so that I could only see his pink, lips. His head rose slowly, his turquoise eyes meeting mine with lust burning inside them. They slowly closed and his head slowly rose as I pushed my hips slowly into him. A feeling that drove me to the edge of madness and at the sound his voice I fell over the edge.

Before I knew it, I had him against the bed and thrusting into his pale body. My body felt pleasure run through every fiber, my temple down to the bottom of my feet. A pleasure spreading throughout my body filling me up. Then I felt the familiar sensation telling me I was close to my climax.

His hands slowly made their way up my back pulling me closer. I pushed his hair from his face revealing his glistening eyes. We held each other's gaze as my body slowly moved against his. Quiet gasps escaping from his soft lips.

I grabbed his face staring deep into his eyes unable to look way. I slowly moved my right hand down his chest to his hip and gripped it as I thrusted harder into him. I closed my eyes as I felt myself coming close to my climax. I looked back down at him.

Suddenly he had disappeared and I was alone on my knees, clothed. I quickly stood up and began looking around into the darkness around me. "Gaara!" I shouted. Only echoes would return to me. I began to run through the darkness. Gaara being the only one on my mind.

Suddenly I ran into a hard surface causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up at what I ran into. I slowly got up and I could see Gaara staring at me. Tears falling from his eyes. "Gaara." I whispered and hit my hand against the surface.

"If I leave you now…" I stopped moving and watched as he spoke. "If I leave you now…"

Then I remembered those terrible moments. "If I leave you now…" No…don't say it again. "If I leave you now…" I began kicking at the surface in a panic to get to him. "If I leave you now…then you will not see me again." He said in a low tone. I gritted my teeth and started hitting the surface harder to the point my fists began to bleed. "Gaara!" I kept hitting it harder and harder with desperation clouding the pain.

"If that is what you want, then so be it. But you will be leaving to go back to Suna." My words sounded. I stopped and pressed my forehead against the surface. I watched him wipe the tears from his eyes. Something I had steeled myself from seeing.

His head slowly lowered and he began to turn. "No! Gaara don't go!" I stepped back and ran towards the surface covering my head.

I jolted awake and began breathing heavily. I sat up panting. I got up from the bed quickly and stumbled to the small table in the captain's quarters. I put my hands on it trying to stabilize myself. My body suddenly felt cold and sweat dripped from my forehead.

I heard the door creak open. "Shit…" I heard Kakashi's voice. I could his footsteps stomping over to me. "Sasu-…sit down…." I heard him say. I looked at him slowly, my vision blurry. "…need water?" I stared at him, then looked down at my hands on the table.

That's right…I drank enough rum to cause me to pass out, so I could finally fucking sleep after so many night of not sleeping. I sighed and shook my head. I used to could handle such exhaustion. I pushed myself from the table. I know what I need to do. I started quickly stumbling out of the room. I ran towards the edge of the ship and messily climbed onto the rail and jumped into the dark waters.

The waters engulfing me, embracing every fiber of my being as they had once done years before. I closed my eyes and didn't fight the onset of waves. I felt my body becoming lighter. I stared up at the night sky.

I could simply consume enough water to end my wretched life. Enough water to keep him from my thoughts. The water came over me and like before I could feel it enter my body forcefully and I held no resistance to it.

I opened my eyes, but closed them as another wave engulfed me and pulled me further into the water. Kakashi saved me the last time. Yes. He kept me from putting me out of my misery and becoming one with the ocean I love.

Gaara's face appeared, his gaze focused on me. His eyes looking into my wretched soul. Slowly his lips curved into a smile. I could see my hand reach out to him, but it went through him making him disappear.

Suddenly I started choking on the water. I quickly began to swim to the surface. When I reached it, I began coughing water up. I was snatched up from the water. "Damn it Sasuke, if you want to kill yourself do it after we return this fucking ship and take that kid back to Suna." He said.

I leaned over the side of the rowboat and began throwing up into the water. I finally settled down and took deep breaths, but each time my chest ached. "As if you would understand." I muttered bitterly.

"Sasuke, you made a mistake. Admit it. You allowed the oh so precious prince to get away and now you won't be compensated for your job, especially since you also betrayed Orochimaru." He rattled off to me. I rolled my eyes, "I don't give a shit about the fucking coin. I shouldn't have let Gaara leave…he could get hurt." I muttered.

"The only person who seems to have truly hurt him is you." He said. I glared down at my soaked clothes, yet my irritation is aimed at Kakashi. "Yet…well how should I put it…I never seen you like this. Desperate to find someone, whose life is nothing to you." He said.

I gritted my teeth as I felt my angry welling up inside me. "He is not nothing!" I growled. I looked at the water. "He is far more important than I. His life is far more precious than my own. He deserves more than some pirate like me, whose only benefit is that of any hired hand." I rambled.

"Sasuke…I did not come on this journey for you to pursue your love interest. I am here to find the prince and return him to his kingdom. Do not give me and Ino cause to abandon this foolish journey." He said. I sighed, "Yes, of course."

One month later…

Gaara's POV

"If any of ye, be wanting yer wage see Neji, he'll be distributing it after I leave the vessel. We will be leaving for Kiriga within the week, so prepare ye selves." Choji announced after we docked the ship and unloaded the shipment of goods.

I leaned onto the rail watching a déjà vu sight. I smirked as I remembered when Sasuke's crew had done the same and lined up to get their wages. Choji walked over to me after speaking to a few other crewmembers.

"You said you had business with me now let's go exchange words." He said coolly. He started in the direction of his cabin with me following behind him. I mentioned to him that I would like to speak to him about making a side journey, only if it were reasonable.

I stepped into his quarters. He quickly walked to his small desk and stood behind it. He pushed a few trivial things off a large piece of paper. As I approached the desk, I saw it was a map.

"I want to know if ye could take me to Ningyo Island." I stated. He looked down at his map. "It ain't particularly on the journey, in fact it will be far out of our way." He said and sighed. I bit my lip. If he can't take me there then…well I would have to find another way.

He sighed and scratched his head. "Ye see, I cannot be risking the lives of my crew to go to Ningyo. I think ye are a fine lad; however, one life is not the worth of many." He said solemnly. I took in a deep breath and let out as a long sigh. The temptation to say who I was, is great, yet it would only serve to keep me from any progress.

I did not want to take the chances of trying to find another group of people to take me the Ningyo, but that may be what I need to do. On the other hand, perhaps Sasuke will surprise me with his appearance and take me to Ningyo. No even if he were to find me, he would just take me to Suna.

Perhaps that may not be so unfortunate…if I go back to Suna then Sasuke will just leave me there. Then I could pursue this journey on my own with some of our sailors. They may not be as skilled as Sasuke, but they should be skilled enough to guide a ship.

Choji left the room and I hung my head as regret filled my mind. I should have considered that prior to leaving. I turned and walked out of the room. Choji was standing with Neji and talking to him about the ship.

I walked past them and got off the ship. I looked around at the people on the pier and began walking in no particular direction. I just wanted to get away from the ship. There were few people trying to gain my attention with selling me their merchandise, but I avoided eye contact with them.

I pushed my fingers through my short hair. It confused me a bit. Typically, my hair grows at a rapid rate, yet over the month it seemed to have slowed down greatly. I don't think I need to cut it shorter.

Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder. I quickly turned knocking the hand from my shoulder and backed away from the person. My eyes grew wide and held my when I saw who it was…Itachi.

I felt my heart stop as he smiled at me. He stepped closer to me, "Gaara, to see you here is such a pleasure." He spoke. I scowled at him and straightened my figure, "Clearly you are only speaking for yourself."

His lips formed a smirk, "I see sour feelings are still smoldering inside you towards a friend." I gritted my teeth, "You are no friend in my regard." He stepped closer to me, "Yes...however I am an ally to Suna…and the last I checked you are the prince of Suna." He replied then looked down at my body and back up to my face. "Yet you are not in your usual ornate clothing."

I knew he knew about my journey with Sasuke. His eyes said it all, yet Itachi would never admit to exactly how much he knew. "Yes I am a prince of Suna; however, with my siblings return to the city, I have been taken from the throne and allowed to pursue a personal desire." I told him crossing my arms.

He chuckled, "Ah so, despite your demeanor you do seek a relationship with me?" He said. I glared at him, "As if I would pursue to even the slightest kindling of a relationship with such a cowardly monster." I spat. He shrugged, "That's grave news." He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, "If you will excuse me I don't need to continue talking to the scum of Iwaga." I spoke coldly.

Since that day, I made careful arrangements to stay far from Itachi. The thought of him being near me is revolting, I merely only tolerate his existence. Naruto is a different story. I understood why he would want to betray me in such a manner, yet my regards to him are less than my regards to Itachi.

Naruto had simply left the room after I had told them I did not wish to take part in such an activity. Itachi took the advantage over me and continued to pursue the unwanted attention, despite my refusals.

Suddenly I felt his hand grab my wrist. I turned around and slipped my hand through his grasp, but took a hold of the area between his thumb and finger and pinched the area hard. Immediately he began to try to pull his hand from my pressure, but I did not release my grip.

"Itachi what do you not understand when I blatantly refuse to be around you?" I asked. His facial expression strained slightly. "You mistake me for someone who cares about the concerns of others." He replied and glanced down at his hand.

I narrowed my eyes and let go of the pressure point. He sighed and smiled meekly. I crossed my arms, "If you're not going to be providing me a ship and crew to go to Ningyo island then I will not have anything more to do with you. I am sure you have more pressing matters than harassing an acquaintance.

"Ah, you see you are wrong about that. Currently I am able to do all the harassing I please as Pein as seen fit to take charge of the events for today. So I am free to pursue my desires." He spoke.

"A freedom that will cause you great harm if you pursue the wrong desires." I hissed. He moved closer to me, "This desire could never be wrong when it only brought me pleasure." He spoke. I rolled my eyes, "You would be disappointed to find that your desired object only desires your sibling." I spat. He muttered under his breath and looked down then back up at me.

"Each moment that passes I continue regretting having letting him escape the fate of our people." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away as if his words did not pierce my heart like sharp arrows.

"Gaara, I do I have business with you regarding Orochimaru." He said as he caught up to me. I stopped and looked at him. "What kind of business?" I asked cautiously. He sighed and pursed his lips together. His eyes glanced around then settled on mine. "I cannot break such words with you here…come to the council building."


	9. Chapter 8

*Author's Note: Hello! Sorry it took so long. My school semester finally ended for winter break. I will try to post another chapter before the spring semester begins. OH! I need some input from you all. I have this as a SasuXGaa, but my mind loves to explore other possibilities, so would anyone be opposed to some GaaXSasu in this storyline? It isn't something I had planned so if the majority is no then I won't publish that part. Reply via review or message either Yes or No.

Also, if you want any updates on me updating chapters look at my profile I try to post as often as I can.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter there will definitely be some crazy times and sexy times ;D. I'm excited! Please review or message! I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten!

Gaara's POV

We arrived at the council building having not spoken another word to each other. Itachi motioned for the guards to open the door before we had even gotten to the door. They did quickly and stood straight as we approached them.

I lowered my head as we walked past them. "Good evening Itachi and Sasori." One of them spoke. I didn't raise my head, but picked up my pace. Sasori and I shared the same color of hair, but not much else.

Itachi grabbed my wrist. I snatched it from him and crossed my arms as the doors shut. I looked around at the hall of the council building, devoid of any decorations as usual. I had not been here since that day when he took advantage of me.

The hall had windows on one side and on the other, a bare wall made of huge blocks of stone. Itachi walked past me and towards the opening at the end of the hall. "Follow me, we need to be in a more private area." He spoke and I complied.

He led me through several hallways. I kept my guard up as we went further into the council building, where the number of windows lessened significantly. We passed several meeting rooms, some of which I had been years before.

He stopped and turned to a door. I stopped with him and looked at the door. He opened it and motioned for me to go in ahead of him. I looked into the room, and then stepped in. There was a small table with three seats. Only two glasses were on the table. I slowly approached the table. The walls were adorned with several pictures of Pein and some of the other council members.

"Please have a seat and have drink. I'm sure you're parched from your journey here." He spoke walking past me and pulling out a seat for me. I shook my head and sat in the other seat. His eyes followed him, but he stayed still for a few seconds. Itachi sighed, "Do you really have to object to every act of etiquette I express towards you?"

"I am only here to know about Orochimaru not entertain your trivial gestures." I told him sternly and took the glass. "Of course," He muttered and walked over to a corner table with his back to me. He turned and held up a bottle of clear liquid, "I know you enjoy our drink." He said and walked over to me.

My eyes widened and a smile came to my lips. Enjoy does not even begin to explain my desire for their drink, it is the only thing I missed about this place. Itachi sat down and poured some in my cup. I put the glass at my lips, my eyes looked at him, "Tell me about Orochimaru." I muttered then lifted the cup and drank the whole cup. The cool, sweet liquid nearly caused me to moan in pleasure at the taste.

"Orochimaru has been secretly meeting with Pein and Jiraiya, in order to discuss an ambush on Suna." He explained. I put the glass down and stared at him shocked. "What?"

Sasuke's POV

Aoba flew over the ship and cawed once letting me know he had not seen Gaara. I sighed, "Set sail." I shouted to Kiba. He immediately ran below deck. At this rate, it may take months, even years to find him.

I turned and walked into the galley feeling defeated in my feeble attempt, yet I knew far better than to mention a word to anyone. I saw Ino and Kakashi eating their meal, prepared by Shikamaru, who was probably sleeping in the crow's nest. Unlike my ship, this one had an abundance of good food and good silverware to cook and eat on. That was something to be expected of Kiriga's navy

I sat down beside Kakashi with Ino in front of me, both were eerily silent, but I didn't pay it much mind. I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands. The next city to look for Gaara is where Sakura lives. I doubt he is there, yet I need to see Sakura again for some sort of moral support.

Sakura, unlike Ino, stuck close to me during times that I truly felt at my lowest. She had confessed her feelings to me boldly and after I rejected her harshly, she rightly beat the shit out of me. I smirked at the memories of her violent outbursts despite her small stature and peaceful appearance.

"Sasuke…are you pursuing Gaara just to take him back to Suna?" Ino spoke bringing my attention from those thoughts. I lifted my head from my hands and rested my arms on the table

"I am going to take him back to Suna." I told her and. My eyes met hers and I could tell she was about to start arguing about something irrelevant.

"But is that the only reason?" She asked raising her voice slightly. I rolled my eyes, "What difference does that make to you?" I asked staring at her blankly. She narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared. Here it comes.

"Sasuke, I am risking my life and…and so is Kakashi, and so are Shikamaru and Kiba. If you're doing this just to fuck the boy, then I deserve to know." She said putting her arms at her sides.

I tilted my head, "Why should I have to answer to you about what I do? We have to take him back to Suna, what I choose to do with him afterwards is my own fucking choice!" I shouted.

Kakashi slurped some of his soup after silence had filled the room. However, Ino and I did not break eye contact. Ino had clenched her hands into tight fists.

Then as if something had happened Ino's shoulders slumped and she frowned, "Sasuke, I am with child." She muttered her eyes beginning to fill with tears. I stared at her surprised.

She hung her head, "You are the father." She muttered and looked back up at me with a small smile. I swallowed hard and broke my stare from her. My gaze settled on the floor as I tried to find the words to say.

"Say something Sasuke…you have a child." She exclaimed with both excitement and fear. I closed my eyes as her words struck my heart as they had done before. I raised my gaze and met her eyes.

"Ino, what you're saying is…it is not possible." I told her. A scowl slowly formed on her face, "Sasuke how could you accuse me of lying?" She hissed. "Ino, it is not possible-"

"Sasuke we have been fucking since the beginning of time, I was worried that there was something wrong with me." She paused and hugged herself. Her eyes reflecting hurt stared down at her arms.

"Ino, there is nothing wrong with you…me on the other hand…" I started to explain, but she shook her head and stood up from the table. "Do not even begin to try to say some shit like you cannot have children, you even got Sakura pregnant, how do you explain that?" She asked angrily.

"I did not give Sakura a child…" I muttered and lowered my gaze. The further this conversation went the more pain I seemed to have with my own words.

"She never fucked anyone else, but you. This child is yours! This child is an Uchiha!" She exclaimed slamming her fists on the table.

"No it fucking is not!" I shouted angrily. I glared at her, "I…I am impotent. I cannot make a child, not now, not fucking ever!" I shouted.

"You're lying!" She shouted and put her hands on her belly. "This is your child!" She shouted and went from around the table and began to approach me. I got up from my seat and stepped back as she came closer to me. "Stop Ino." I spoke deeply.

She stopped and tears fell from her eyes, "Sasuke…why would you reject your own child?" She asked, like Sakura had asked.

"Ino, I cannot have fucking children! Orochimaru took that from me!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, "Why would he do that? Tell me what else is Orochimaru's fault. You fucking everything that moves? Did Orochimaru do that to you as well?" She shouted.

I clenched my fists tightly. I took a deep breath in through my nose as I gritted my teeth. "Is this just another excuse for you? To get away from having to stay on land? Sasuke, you need to take responsibility and take care of your child." She shouted.

I swung my fist into one of the beams of the ship. Pain shot through my entire arm at the moment of impact. I held my fist there as if it were stuck in the wood.

"Sasuke! Oh…good." Kakashi spoke and he got up from the table. I pulled my fist from the small crack in the beam. I glared at Ino, "Orochimaru made me impotent, to prevent the Uchiha bloodline from flourishing again. Itachi is the only one who can carry on the bloodline." I growled feeling the anger I had hid rising.

"It is true Ino. Orochimaru made sure when I first brought Sasuke to his castle that Sasuke be unable to carry on the Uchiha bloodline. He did it to all of the Uchiha clan, except Itachi." Kakashi spoke and grabbed my shoulder. He gripped it tightly as if to tell me to calm down.

Ino stared at me, then glanced at Kakashi. Her face is in a state of shock and disbelief. She fell to her knees on the floor and began crying. I relaxed slightly.

She began sobbing, "Why would…why would anyone do such a thing?" She cried and covered her face with her hands. Kakashi sighed and walked away from us. I sighed and got down on my knees in front of her.

She raised her head and gazed into my eyes. Her eyes were beginning to get red. She shook her head slowly, "Sasuke…I was so happy…I wanted to be able to give you a child. I wanted to give you something no one had been able to…I love you Sasuke and I wanted to sail the seas with you and our child." She sobbed and lowered her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

I placed my bloodied hand on her shoulder and put my head against hers. "Ino, I am sorry." I whispered. I felt her fist hit my side. I groaned slightly, despite the lack of any pain greater than what I was feeling in my hand.

"You idiot…it is not your fucking fault." She muttered and sniffled. She began to raise her head. I took my head from hers.

She stared into my eyes and bit her lip, "Would you have chosen me?" She questioned. I held her gaze and slowly shook my head. "I would have chosen my child. Even if Sakura had my child, I would have taken my child to raise them as a true Uchiha as I had been raised before I was taken from them." I told her calmly.

She scoffed and smiled, "I would kill you and so would Sakura." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers for the last kiss we would share. I pulled from the brief kiss before she had chance to realize what I had done. "You would have had to find me." I smirked.

Gaara's POV

"Orochimaru is serious about taking over Suna." He replied solemnly. "I do not know where Jiraiya and Ino's loyalty lies, but you must know I would not seek to cause you any harm." He told me. I looked away from him.

If Orochimaru is planning on taking over Suna, would Kankuro and Temari be able to handle such a problem? They would…though they may not have been there for the past several years, but surely they would be able to handle this situation.

"Gaara…I think you should stay here and away from the battle front." Itachi suggested. I looked at him and shook my head. Even if they could handle this problem I should return.

"No…I need to go back to Suna. Kankuro and Temari will need my help." I replied and went to stand, but Itachi stopped me. "Gaara, you would only give them cause to worry about your safety on the sea. I will send them a notice that you are here and in no present danger." He said with his hands on my shoulders.

I stared up at him blankly. What are we talking about? I looked down feeling my head spin slightly. My mind went blank. Suna. You were talking about returning to Suna. I closed my eyes and sighed, "I need to go back." I muttered my mouth suddenly becoming dry. I waved my arm and Itachi took his hands from my shoulders

I stood up quickly and went to take a step towards the door, but everything stopped. I felt the room spin and I fell to the floor. I winced feeling my body ache slightly from the impact. I slowly tried to sit up, but slipped back down to the floor. My muscles were becoming weak.

Itachi moved me onto my back and leaned over me. "Gaara…" I heard him say. I squinted my eyes as his figure became blurry.

"I did not think you would have let your guard down so easily, how careless." I heard him say. I tried to sit up but my arms felt numb. "I will not let you leave. I will send notice to Temari and Kankuro that I will keep you safe." He said and I felt his hand on my cheek as my sight went dark.

Sasuke's POV

I came down from the ship. The port was in a buzz of people carrying bags and rushing towards some of the larger ships. Ino stopped beside me and like me, stared at the hordes of people going to the ships. I heard Aoba caw and saw him fly over me. I looked in the direction he came and saw a pink-haired woman pushing through the crowd.

Sakura came up to us and I noticed her once long radiant hair had been cut short in an erratic manner. She stopped in front of us and let out a long breath denoting her frustration. "Do you have any idea what the fuck is happening?" She asked irritated.

"No, what is happening?" I asked her. "What happened to your hair?" Ino asked stepping closer to Sakura. She reached out to hair and took a few strands in her hand.

Sakura groaned, "Well a month after you left Orochimaru sent his pathetic lackey and some of their muscle to "roughen" up me and my girls." She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "They were in for a fuckin' surprise, especially when we shanked and castrated some of those bastards." She spat. I smirked at the raw words that came from her mouth. Words only the past Sakura uttered.

Sakura had long since put her past self in a box, yet whatever is happening is bringing it back out…relief in my opinion. I had long since missed the hardened gal who I had fought many times.

"Why would they do that?" Kakashi asked. I glanced behind me to see him standing there with a serious expression. I looked back at Sakura.

"Lackey said something about getting rid of everywhere Sasuke had been." She spoke and looked at me. "He wanted them to kill us I'm sure." She said gravely.

"They should know better than to do that." Ino stated and giggled. Sakura looked at her and small smile formed on her lips. "Hell yeah, I may have retired from the sea, doesn't mean I don't love a little bit of fucking excitement." She replied and grinned. Yet, I felt my chest tighten.

I know Sakura and Ino can handle themselves…still I felt anxious that she had come so close to being harmed. Not only that, but it was because of me that she even had to fight. Sakura wanted her ruthless lifestyle behind her.

Sakura met my eyes and stepped closer to me. She took my face in her hands, "Don't you worry 'bout me I can handle an ambush by a bunch of cunts." She giggled and looked at Ino, who also began giggling.

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Be that as it may. I do not find it humorous that Orochimaru would target a dear friend." I told her. She scoffed, "Are you Sasuke? Ino do not tell me that you have the Raven whipped?" She asked in jest. She looked at Ino with a large grin.

Ino shook her head, "Fuck no! It is that prince that has him with his tail between his legs, like a whipped dog." She remarked and snickered. I rolled my eyes, "Can I not be concerned for a friend?" I asked annoyed at their humor.

Sakura slowly looked at me her smile fading. She bit her lip as her eyes stayed on mine. "If you must know…I was scared. Not for me…but for you. Sasuke, I do not know what Orochimaru is planning, but I do not think it will be good for you to stay here." She muttered.

"He is planning on going to war with Suna." A boisterous voice boomed. Neji came up to Sakura, placing his arm on her shoulder and pulled her back possessively. She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Neji." She whispered.

I turned my attention to the taller male. His clear eyes shot daggers at me. Neji is one of Orochimaru's officials and a very frequent visitor to Sakura's brothel. Yet his interest was always directed to my friend as opposed to the numerous women who bowed at his feet in hopes for a hefty payment.

Sakura elbowed him and he groaned taking his arm from her shoulders. He put his arm over where she had elbowed him. He looked away from us, "Orochimaru is planning on a full assault of Suna's territory." He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why should I believe one of Orochimaru's officials?" I asked. He straightened and met my suspicious gaze. His eyes slowly moved to Sakura standing next to him. Her is back to him, so she took no notice of his lingering gaze on her. However, I did not think it was meant for her to see.

His gaze met mine again. "I am no longer an official for Orochimaru…as I had informed Miss Sakura of his intentions…which led to him suffering several casualties." He paused and looked away. He crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

"Now there is a bounty for my head." He spoke, his gaze coming back to mine. I glanced at Sakura, who seemed to be more concerned with our surroundings. Everyone seemed far too concerned with getting to the ships, but occasionally someone would pause and take notice of us.

"If Orochimaru is planning some sort of a rushed attack of Suna then we need to warn Gaara's brother and sister." I told them turning my attention back to my group. "Ha, as if Temari and Kankuro would listen to a pirate and his crew of miscreants!" Neji exclaimed and looked away irritated.

"Maybe not, but we need to try something. Sakura get your crew together and set sail immediately to Suna with Ino." I told her. Neji raised his hand and placed the other on his hip, "Wait that is too dangerous! They are both wanted in Suna for minor crimes, even so they will be arrested as soon as they arrive." He complained.

"That will be perfect. Then they will be taken to Temari and Kankuro for a punishment trial. Yet I feel that you underestimate their capabilities." I explained. He sighed, "I should accompany them to ensure they have a safe passage into Suna and that they are seen immediately." He said.

"No, you are going to come with me." I told him. He rolled his eyes, "You think I would listen to you?" He asked.

"If there is a bounty on your head, then you would be more of a liability to them. Orochimaru has probably kept in close contact with Temari and Kankuro and has informed them of any 'rogues' acting against him." I explained.

"Orochimaru apparently has two missions. Capturing me and taking over Suna. I will try to cause a diversion in order that Sakura and Ino have time to make it to Suna." I explained. He didn't seem happy, but he didn't fight me.

"What should I tell them?" Sakura asked. I turned my attention to her and sighed. Perhaps I will be digging my own grave with this, yet I cannot let Orochimaru win against Suna.

I took her arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group. I pulled her close to me, "Sakura…you must swear you will tell them every word I tell you." I whispered and stared into her eyes. She nodded her gaze on mine. "What shall I tell them?"

Gaara's POV

I felt myself regaining consciousness. I kept my eyes closed, because I could tell it was extremely bright and the light would only cause me more pain. I started to sit up, but felt hands push me back down. "You need to rest. The effects of the drug will wear off, but you need to get some sleep. You cannot fool me Gaara, I can see the dark circles under your eyes." I heard Itachi's voice.

"Gaara…I am truly sorry that I had to do such a thing, yet I only wish that you would understand my position." He spoke. I groaned and shook my head as the drug's effects were slowly wearing off.

"Itachi, keeping me here would only give Temari and Kankuro cause to retrieve me." I told him. He stayed silent. "Did you tell them?" He muttered. I opened my eyes to look at him, but the light did as I thought. I closed them quickly and covered my face with my hands.

"As if I would tell them such a disgraceful thing!" I exclaimed with my face covered. My head began aching because of the brightness.

"Gaara, what harm can come from you staying here and resting?" He asked. I slowly moved my hands from my eyes. His figure is a blur as is everything else in the room. "Must you ask that?" I replied.

"For fuck's sake Gaara, as if I would do that again. I have felt so…disgusting since I had done that. Can't this be my way of seeking your forgiveness...and pursuing a more…meaningful relationship with you?" He said and I felt his hand gently caress my shoulder

He could be telling me the truth…what if he is truly feeling remorseful? I know I wouldn't consider pursuing anything more with him, but I certainly do not feel he would do anything to end my life.

"Did you send them notice of my arrival here?" I muttered meekly. I turned my head down and blocked the light from my eyes with my hand.

"Yes, I have informed them of your arrival and I have also told them that you arrived without Sasuke." He replied his voice sounding a bit cheerful. I sighed, "Is that all?" I asked irritated at the mention of Sasuke's name. I am absolutely tired of him invading my thoughts.

"Yes…I will come back at a later time. Please get some rest your highness." He spoke. I could feel his hand slowly leave my shoulder. He got up from my bedside. I heard him walking and suddenly the bright room became dark. I waited until I heard the door shut.

I moved my hand and my eyesight had not improved any, but they did not hurt. I heard Shukaku whimper and felt him climb onto my lap. I placed my hands on his body. I stared out at the blurry, dark room.

It is a familiar setting, a dark room with just Shu and me there. It gives me some comfort. It felt pleasant not to worry about whether or not a storm would topple this building. I sighed. In the past, I would have given up all of these securities to be able to sail the sea with Sasuke. Now…I am not so sure I could go through such a task.

I let my childish fantasies cloud my judgement and now Suna is in danger of being taken over by Orochimaru. I lowered my head. I have risked the safety of all of my people. What do I have to show for it? Nothing. I did not even make it to Ningyo or capture the heart of a frivolous pirate.

Sasuke's face appeared in my mind. I lifted my head and remembered when he had saved me from the ship. Then I remembered his lips on mine. I have been kissed before, but not like that. I slowly leaned forward lost in my daydream, only remembering that moment.

I froze and groaned. I laid back on the bed and put my hand on my forehead. "Once again I am stuck only dreaming of what could have been."


	10. Chapter 9

*AUTHOR'S NOTE!: So I am sure these are ignored lol anyway, my proofreader got swamped with work and well I made a promise to have this update before my mid terms. Um I hope I still have some fans left um...yeah erm there will be one GaaxSasu scene, because well it has become a part of the storyline. Umm...but yeah...um the other scenes are SasuxGaa...gotta admit lost some major confidence for a day or two because of this decision, but its back! Woot! I hope everyone enjoys, the grammar and stuff may not be good apologies for that. Umm the next update may not be for awhile I apologize in advance!

Gaara's POV

*Mid-afternoon*

I sighed and stared up at the cloudy sky. It looked as if it were going to rain again. After being housed here for nearly a month, I felt like a caged bird. I smirked. In that sense, it felt like home. I heard the sound someone approaching me. I turned glancing behind me and saw Itachi and Kisame walking towards me. I stood up from the lounge chair and walked to meet them.

Itachi smiled at me and Kisame had his usual wide grin. "What news did they send you?" I asked as we reached one another and stopped in unison. "Temari sent good remarks and hopes that at the close of this war you will be able to safely return to the throne. Kankuro simply sent his regards." He said and smiled.

I returned the smile and nodded. He is lying to me. My head lowered. Damn. This is unexpected. I did not believe that Iwaga would go against us in such a manner. They have remained out allies for so long, why would they see cause to lie to me? Could they possibly be in alliance with Orochimaru? I must not jump to conclusions yet.

However, it made no any sense. Pein would not go against Suna for empty reasons. If they were to join sides with Orochimaru then I need to leave. I should not have let my guard down and come into this accursed building.

I looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Well I suppose I will continue reside here until this war is over. I would like to reply to their messages, may I see them?" I asked. Itachi bit his lip and made a troubled expression.

"No…you see Pein requires that we get rid of any messages as to avoid any one getting a hold of anything private." He replied cleverly. My smile faded, "Ah…I see, well I would still like to send them a message. Will you show me to your messengers?" I asked.

Kisame snickered and started to walk away. We both watched him and he walked on a pathway of the courtyard and into one of the entrances into the building.

I looked at Itachi; he had a glare that followed Kisame. He slowly looked at me and his expression changed. "My apologies Gaara, but our messengers are on sick leave. Let me escort back to your quarters." He spoke and a fake smile formed on his lips.

Damn. I nodded and he reached out his hand to me. I turned my head and ignored his gesture. He turned walking in the same direction he came from and I followed behind him. I need to leave this place as soon as possible.

Sasuke's POV

*Early morning of the same day, prior to daybreak*

I had sent Aoba out into Iwaga's capital a few days ahead of myself. I wanted him to not only look for Gaara, but also scope out the council building and see if he could find any trace of Orochimaru's soldiers.

We lowered my small boat into the water near the port. I looked back at my crew, well collection of few faithful except Neji. Neji glared at me, while the others were patiently waiting for my orders.

"I am going ashore. I want you all to set sail to Sunaga, near the bottom of Iwaga." I spoke. Neji scoffed, "Why would we do that? We can simply await your return." He asked.

I smirked, "I am not sure if I will return. I have not seen my older sibling in many years and I am sure he will not greet me with loving embrace. If he does conspire with Orochimaru then I will see to it that they do not know of your whereabouts for too long." I explained and climbed over the rail placing my feet carefully on the rope ladder.

"If I am not there within a week's time, then Neji will decide what to next." I told them. They reluctantly nodded their heads. I nodded my head and slowly made my way down the rope ladder. I left my chest heavy with both fear and peace. An odd feeling to name, yet it is the current state of my mind I suppose.

I got into the boat and immediately began rowing towards the port. It wasn't a far distance, I would surely get there before the rise of the sun.

I made it to the port early enough to quickly throw some shillings to the tired harbormaster and keep walking without missing a step. The capital of Iwaga is so far inland it would take a few hours to get there by foot. I stopped. Time I do not have available.

I began searching for a merchant selling horses. I got to the edge of the port town and found a old merchant selling horses and mules. I approached him quickly not wanting to waste time, "I would like to buy your fastest horse." I spoke. He looked at me and nodded. He walked from behind his booth and pointed to a black stallion at the end of the group.

"He's a tame 'un he'll get yer a good distance from town ta town with a speed to rival that of the racing horses." He explained. I nodded, "How much?" I asked him. He scratched his head, pointed at me, and smiled, "Five hundred shillings." He replied.

"For fucks sake." I cursed and pulled out my bag. He coughed out a laugh, "Got ta make a livin' ya know!" He exclaimed and laughed. He walked back to behind his booth and began rummaging through some things.

"Apologies, but there is a fucking difference between making a living and stealing from people." I told him. He roared with laughter, "A sharp, forked tongue ye have!" He said. I reached out my hand and dropped the shillings onto his booth, ignoring his comment. He pulled out a long sheet of rolled paper.

"Be careful, snakes have those same types of tongues and their words have a deadly poison." He said and raised his right eyebrow. I met his eyes and saw that one of them had a white color to it. He is blind in one eye.

I took the rolled paper and opened it to see a map of Iwaga. I furrowed my brow confused. I looked back up at him. A grin formed on his wrinkled lips, "I know who you are…, and I know you will not make it far on the main roads. Take it and travel on your way safely, it will help on your journey as well as his." He spoke.

I felt a lump grow in my throat. I nodded and ran down to the horse he sold to me. I quickly climbed onto it. I glanced over the map looking for the path for me to take. The map was tattered and torn in several places. It was not only a map for to the capital, but also to Ningyo. I studied the path that I needed to take. I whistled and gently hit my foot against the side of the horse and he took off. I steered him in the direction I wanted to go in, but made no attempt to slow him.

Gaara's POV

I stared out the window as the sun began to set. Shukaku climbed onto the windowsill and stared up at me. I sighed. I still hadn't the slightest idea of how I would be able to escape without much notice. Shukaku purred and rubbed his head against my arm. He can tell I am anxious.

I could easily jump from this window, but there are guards keeping a close eye on everything that goes on around this building. I lowered my head and stared down at Shukaku, whose attention now focused on outside the window.

Suddenly he shrieked and jumped from the windowsill. I jumped out of shock and watched as he began running around in circles. I watched him for a moment longer, then looked out the window to see what could have caused him to behave in such a way.

My eyes grew wide as I saw Aoba soaring around the capital building courtyard. Sasuke. Sasuke is here! I felt my heart begin to race at the thought of being able to see Sasuke again. Aoba cawed, turned, and started to fly in my direction. I started to call out to him, but the sound of an arrow cutting through the air stopped me.

I watched as the arrow struck Aoba and he plummeted from the sky. Another arrow shot through the sky, but missed him. I watched as he disappeared into the trees inside the courtyard.

That is it. I cannot sit idle by twiddling my thumbs. I turned and ran to the door grabbing my satchel. I took out a blade and cut my thumb. I picked Shukaku up and drew an incantation on his forehead.

"I know this will consume a lot of our energy, but we need to leave now." I muttered to him. He cooed in reply. I stepped back from the door and lifted Shukaku up behind me. I threw him at the door, "Expand!" I shouted and suddenly Shukaku grew larger, bursting through the door, and continued to burst through several walls. I wanted my escape to be more quiet, but I cannot afford such a luxury knowing how close Sasuke could be.

I winced at the pain he felt. While the incantation I cast was useful if any harm befell on Shukaku then I would also feel significant amount pain. Shukaku returned to his normal size and ran to me. I picked him up and put him in my satchel. I took off running down the hall. With such significant damage, someone will notice soon if they did not already hear the sound.

Sasuke's POV

I arrived at the edge of the city and spotted a boy leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His face and clothes were filthy and tattered. I got off the horse and walked towards him. He glanced at me, but looked away as if to show his disinterest in me.

"Boy, do you want to make some shillings?" I asked. His eyes got wide, but they turned into a glare towards the ground. His lips curved into a frown. "I will give you this bag of shillings if you keep my horse whilst I go into the city. If I do not return by nightfall then keep the horse." I bartered.

His eyes slowly met mine. I raised my left eyebrow and held up my satchel of the rest of my shillings. His eyes grew wide and his mouth did the same. "H-how many?" He asked and started to reach for the satchel. I moved it away from his hands.

I grinned, "Aye, over 500 shillings. But you need to stay in this exact spot. If I do not return then sell this horse for the races." I told him. I tore the rope from my satchel and secured it around the horse's neck. I led the horse to the wall beside the boy and gave the boy the rope.

He took it and carefully petted the side of the horse. "Gratitude boy." I spoke and walked into the city knowing exactly where I needed to go.

Gaara's POV

I ran down the hallways trying to find a way out. Everywhere I turned there were only more hallways, like a maze. I stopped mid-run hearing a familiar voice. I looked to my right at two doors with one creaked open. I slowly walked to them.

"Your foolish lies will not keep him here. I can already see that he is growing restless." Orochimaru's voice spoke. I peered through the small crack and saw Orochimaru sitting in a small sofa chair. Itachi is standing near a fireplace.

Itachi's long black hair was loose from its usual hair tie. Gaara had not seen his hair like that since that night he had taken advantage of him. My eyes bounced from Itachi to Orochimaru. I moved away from the crack when Itachi began to turn around.

"That may be so, but he won't leave as long as he knows that his life is not in any immediate danger. I have managed to keep him here while you drive out all of Sasuke's allies and prepare your men for the battlefront." Itachi spoke.

I bit my lip and moved further away from the crack. They are working together, but why would Iwaga betray Suna like this? What could Orochimaru be offering them that could weigh their alliance to him?

"Yes, yes and I can sense that Sasuke is actually close by. If he comes to you, do not let him become aware of Gaara's presence here." Orochimaru warned. "Our guards have already shot his stupid bird down into the trees. He should have noticed it and will surely rush to this direction. His anger will be focused on the bird and not on the prince." Itachi explained.

I slowly backed away from the door. I need to leave now. Suddenly I felt hand grab my shoulders. I gasped and tried to pull away, but the person shoved me forward into the opened the door. I caught myself before falling to the ground. I looked at the surprised faces of Itachi and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's face relaxed and a smile formed on his lips. "Well it seemed your grip on him has loosened." He muttered and chuckled. Itachi shot a glare at him, and then turned his attention to me. "Gaara, who let you out from your room?" He asked quietly.

I looked behind me to see who had caught me and saw a tall, slender man with snake eyes standing behind me. He slowly walked from behind me and crossed his arms. His eyes glared at me, "It is quite insane that Sasuke find something about this man to be attractive. I feel insulted to have wasted two of my ghost snakes on him." He spoke raising his head.

I took off back into the hallway and began to run towards the entrance, wherever it may be. I heard Itachi shout, but I ignored it and continued running. I passed a window and stopped. I went back to it and looked out where I was. I was on the third floor of this building. Shit.

I couldn't hear anyone coming, but I knew time was against me. I used my elbow and busted the window. I pulled Shukaku out from my satchel. "Okay get ready Shu, I will need you to grow and I will form a shield around you to keep them from harming you." I told him and set him on the bottom part of the window frame. I quickly focused my energy and formed the proper hand signs and Shukaku slowly began to grow. He crawled out from the window as his size increased.

I started to climb onto the window frame, but froze at a familiar sound. I turned around and saw a snake launching at me instinctively I blocked my face. I shouted when I felt its fangs pierced my arm. I lowered my arm and glared and the purple snake whose fangs were clenched in my arm. I ripped the snake from my arm shouting in pain. I tightened my grip on the writhing snake and slammed its head into the wall; it did not seem hurt, merely disoriented. I threw it against the opposite wall and climbed up onto the window frame. I could feel the familiar feeling of something moving under my skin and through my body.

I grabbed onto Shukaku's tail despite the throbbing pain in my arm and spreading pain in my body. Shukaku jumped from the building onto the wall surrounding the building. I knew there were many arrows being shot at him, but I was still able to keep the shield around him.

Shukaku climbed to the other side of the wall and shrunk down rapidly. We both laid on the ground panting. I had not used Shukaku's growing abilities more than once in one day before. It had nearly drained his energy as well as mine, but I knew we needed to leave quickly.

I slowly sat on my knees and grabbed him. I struggled to put him in my satchel as my arm began to have spasms. I staggered to stand up. My legs felt wobbly and weak.

I could hear shouting on the other side of the wall and I began to wobble away from the wall. I still had my shield surrounding us, so that they would not be able to find us with their tracking animals. I came to an alley and I leaned up against the wall of a building or maybe it was a house.

I relaxed against the cool surface. My body temperature was climbing at a fast rate. I released the shield around us. I took a deep breath and let it out. I closed my eyes feeling my heart pounding rapidly. I wish I could slow it down, but it seemed to be acting on its own accordance.

Suddenly I felt hands grab my shoulders tightly, "Gaara!" I opened my eyes shocked. For a moment, I thought it was Sasuke, but I recognized the long hair as Itachi's…or had Sasuke grown his hair out, while I cut mine? I closed my eyes they felt so heavy. A loud shrieking sound rang out, but not enough to give me cause to see what it could be.

Oh, damn the gods I want to see Sasuke. My mind began to get hazy. It would be so nice for this person to be Sasuke. Then I could know I was safe, but I do not think it is. Sasuke would not want a burden like me. But I want to be around him again. Sasuke smelled like the ocean…this person does not share the same scent.

I could hear that the person was saying words, but I could not understand anything. Suddenly the grip on my arms left me and I fell to the ground. I felt something moving at my neck, but I could not move my hands or arms, as if they had nothing left in them.

I opened my eyes lazily and saw someone beating another person. I watched, but suddenly my brain began to burn. I opened my mouth to scream, but I was not sure if I even uttered a sound. The burning sensation continued. I begged that Sasuke would come back. He would be able to save me and keep me from feeling this pain. Sasuke. I just need Sasuke. Then everything went dark.

Sasuke's POV

I'm lost. Despite knowing where the fuck I wanted to go, I got fucking lost. I sighed as I walked past several people. I would duck my head around guards. Even though I want to meet with Itachi I would prefer it wouldn't be following spending the night in a cell. I had felt a strong pain when I was walking in the city. I knew something had happened to Aoba, but I'm not sure what.

I stopped and asked a man for directions. He pointed me in a certain direction and I continued on my way. Suddenly I felt a strong pain in my chest. I looked around and moved my hands over my chest to see if I had been struck by something. Nothing.

I looked up in the sky, then back around me. What is this feeling? I started walking quickly through the crowd. I need to get there fast. I need to get there now! Where? I didn't know, but I knew I needed to get there as soon as possible.

Suddenly I heard Aoba caw. I looked up and saw him flying overhead. He had seen Gaara and wanted me to follow him. I could tell he was hurt, judging by his flight, his left wing was badly injured.

I kept pushing past people until he began to lead me through alleyways between different houses. Then Aoba cawed loudly and took a sharp turn at the end of an alleyway. I rushed to the end of it.

"Now look I am going to take you back and I will treat your wound there. If you had not ran away then you would not be injured. You should have just stayed put!" I heard someone speak. I turned and saw Aoba collapsed on the ground and Itachi gripping Gaara's shoulders.

I ran over to them swiftly. "Itachi!" I shouted. He looked in my direction and I slammed my fist into his face knocking him to the ground. I could see Gaara slowly fall to the ground out of the corner of my eye, but my focus was on beating the shit out of Itachi.

I started punching him even more and harder. I wasn't necessarily aiming for his face, anywhere would be fucking fine as long as it caused him pain. I could feel the anger and power in each of my blows and soon blood began to cover my knuckles. I went to punch him again, but froze.

It was only a whisper, but I heard it. I turned and saw Gaara lying on the ground lifeless. I punched Itachi one final time, then got up and went over to him. I got onto my knees in front of him. I could see he was bleeding at his arm. I turned his arm and saw familiar puncture wounds

Fuck. "Aoba, come on." I ordered. Aoba flew weakly on top of Gaara. I lifted them both up and pulled Gaara's satchel onto his stomach and rested mine on his stomach too. I began walking through the alleys and followed the same route I took to get there. I needed to get back to the entrance of the city.

I finally made it to the entrance, despite the growing amount of guards. I saw the little boy still standing by the wall. I walked over to him. I set Gaara down and took the satchels and Aoba off of him and placed them on the ground.

"Here boy, now get out of here, before you are seen." I ordered giving the boy my satchel. He nodded and took off running. I lifted Gaara onto the horse and made sure he was secure and wouldn't fall.I then put Aoba into Gaara's satchel. I noticed Shukaku was there too. I climbed up behind Gaara, put the satchel on me, and moved it to be between us.

I whistled and tapped the side of the horse. He took off quickly in the same direction I had come from. I tapped his left side and he instantly turned while jumping over some small bushes and continued galloping at a steady fast pace.

After riding the entire, it came close to the sunset and I decided to stop our journey. I led the horse to a fruit tree near a small clearing. I slowly got off making sure Gaara would not fall. Then I slowly pulled the redhead from the horse and gently placed him on the ground. I secured the horse to the tree, and turned my attention to Gaara. He had begun the first stages of Manda's poison. His breath is labored and he had been sweating for several minutes because of his fever.

I got down on my knees beside Gaara. I took the satchel and pulled Shukaku and Aoba out and put them beside him. They were both undisturbed by the change of surroundings, still fast asleep.

I lifted Gaara's head and put the satchel under it. Gaara's face expressed the pain he is probably feeling. I stood up taking the map from my pants pocket and opened it up. "There's a spring nearby." I muttered. I started in the direction of the spring.

The sun gradually set, it made regret having stopped so suddenly as we could have continued riding longer. I retrieved water and set up a small camp with the moon being my only light. Gaara had made several grunts and whimpers, each time I knew I couldn't do anything help him, but I would go and sit beside him.

Right now is one of those times. I had fallen asleep, but he began shouting in his sleep, causing me to wake up. I sat up and watched the pained expressions on his face. I sighed. I fucking hate them for doing this to him.

I moved closer to him and pulled him into my embrace. I knew it wouldn't stop the pain, but gave me some comfort. I could hold him again.

I opened my eyes slowly and leaned away enough to see his face lit up by the moonlight. When did I miss holding this guy? I moved some of his wet hair from his face. When I first saw his cut hair I almost didn't recognize him, yet since I have gotten him it seems to have grown, or perhaps the sweat gave it that appearance.

"Ngh, sa-...-ke…"He muttered and his eyes winced in pain. I gritted my teeth feeling my chest tighten with anger and frustration. If I hadn't pushed him into a corner then this wouldn't have happened. I could have lied and taken him back to Suna. I could have protected him better than this.

I scoffed and looked up at the stars. Protect him? Has the whore pirate found some moralistic meaning to his life? He began desiring to dedicate his life to protecting a prince who has everything. Such a great folly, one his past self would have never been so foolish to make. Yet something stirred in him that made him feel as if this were no mistake

I moved to where my back was on the ground. I pulled his head and upper body onto my chest as I have done with many of my previous lovers.

I hugged him tighter to my chest. I closed my eyes feeling a warming sensation. It was a feeling I had whenever I shared the same bed as Gaara. I missed this feeling far more than anything else. It was a feeling of being complete. For now, I want to cherish this feeling that had never been given to me. A feeling that even sailing upon the ocean had not given to me.

Gaara's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and only could see darkness. I jumped up and fell to a hardwood floor. "Oh shit!" I heard someone shout. I grabbed hold of what I thought was a bed. I kept looking around, "Who are you?" I shouted in disarray.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I started throwing punches against the person. "Gaara stop it damn it, it is Kakashi." The person said. I paused, "How do I know it is you?" I asked turning my head in the direction of the voice.

"Your blindness is temporary. It should be gone in another day." He spoke ignoring my question and slipped his arms under my arms. He lifted me up and maneuvered me onto the bed. "Where is Sasuke?" I asked and moved my feet underneath the blanket.

"He is arguing with Neji about whether Neji has his blessing to marry Sakura." He stated and sighed. I heard his footsteps leave from the bedside. "Is Sakura not already married?" I asked, going along with his obvious desire to not discuss my condition. He scoffed, "As if that wimp could have mustered the courage to tame Sakura's fire." He replied and chuckled.

I turned my head down. "What does Sasuke have to do with it?" I muttered glumly. Kakashi, I am sure, would ignore my obvious disappointment of Sasuke's desire to prevent whomever this Neji fellow from marrying Sakura. "Nothing he's just occupying his mind from thoughts of you." He spoke nonchalantly.

I lifted my head, facing the direction I heard Kakashi. "Thoughts of me? Surely I do not plague his mind." I replied in disbelief. "Those were his words, not mine. He had stayed by your side until last night. You were the only thing he could speak of, think of, and see. It was sickening." He muttered.

"Gaara this, Gaara that, if I am away from Gaara's side he may die. I am sure if he spent more than a moment away from you he would die." He griped. I smirked, feeling heat rising in my cheeks. "Ah so it pleases you to know Sasuke has been constantly by your side." He said. I could feel even more heat rise to my cheeks, I chuckled, "You jest."

"That is not so." I heard his footsteps approach me. When they stopped I waited for his voice. I could feel his presence close to me. "If you do not believe me then smell the clothes you wear and the pillow beside yours and you will find it has lost the scent of fresh linen and has the smell of the ocean…Sasuke's scent…since you have shared the bed I am sure you know of this smell." He whispered.

I caught my breath. I heard him walk away. "I will inform Sasuke about your current state." He said. I heard a door creak open and the louder sounds of waves filled the room. Then the door slammed shut.

I waited a moment. Then grabbed my torso and slowly pulled it up to my nose and sniffed it quietly and I could faintly smell Sasuke's scent. I felt my cheeks once again fill with heat. Then I leaned over and felt for the pillow Kakashi spoke of and found it. I pulled it into my lap and let it stay there for a moment. I bit my lip.

Sasuke. I slowly leaned forward until I had to lift the pillow to my face and I breathed in the scent, Sasuke's scent. It was a hard smell; of course it was the smell of the ocean. A smell that neither reeked, nor was it pleasant like the flowers of Suna, it was a strong ocean smell. I knew it to be Sasuke's scent.

"Do you believe me now?" I jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice. In that instance, my face began burning with heat as I realized he had been there the entire time watching me. I moved the pillow away and pulled the blanket over me, slipping down as if to go to sleep.

He began laughing and the door creaked open again. I heard his footsteps leaving the room, something I had not thought to listen for before. I buried my face into my pillow as the realization that Sasuke had been sharing this bed with me, not only that but he had taken care of me for…for how long I am not sure.

Just as Kakashi said, I had regained my eyesight nearly a day after I had woken up. I couldn't remember much of what happened while I was sleeping, it merely felt like a deep sleep. I suffered horrendous nightmares, but I did not feel much different from before. When I told Kakashi of this, he simply nodded.

I had not seen Sasuke. Even when I awoke in the night I did not find him next to me. Of course, I would argue with myself that I should not grow to seek his companionship. Yet, I could not lie…I want to see him badly.

I want to embrace him and this time…despite his rejection of my feelings, I do not feel as if I should separate myself from him. No, I never want to separate myself from him. However, thus may not be the case for him. Sasuke would not find himself bound to anything but the ocean.

In order to distract my mind from such thoughts I slowly put my feet onto the wooden floor and gripped the bedpost. My legs buckled, but I wrapped my arms tightly around the bedpost. At night, after Kakashi would leave I would try to get up to regain walking in my legs. If Kakashi were to see me he would have a fit for me to rest, yet I felt as if I had rested enough.

I slowly reached down to the nightstand and steadied myself moving my legs carefully. I cursed, thinking of how I may have been similar to a newborn horse. My legs slightly wobbling, but under some control so to keep from falling.

I froze at the familiar sound of the door creaking. I slowly turned my head to face Kakashi, but my eyes grew wide, standing in the doorway was not Kakashi, it was Sasuke.

I let go of the stand and turned facing him. I tried to back into the wall, "Sasuke!" I stammered out before losing my balance and falling to the floor. I winced at the pain in my ass and legs.

"Gaara, what the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed and I heard him walking over to me. I looked up at him. He looked down at me and leaned over putting his arms underneath mine. He lifted me up and unto the bed.

"You need more time to rest." He muttered. I stared up at him mesmerized. Had I really been away from him so long to find him so much more desirable than when we first met? His eyes met mine and I bit my lip. No…it was not the length of time that was different. No…it was the very fact that now I knew I could no longer deny myself him. I tried before, but being this close to him now…the gods themselves would have to strike my heart from my chest and burn it to keep me from separating from him now.

"I simply wanted to check on you…I will return to Neji's side." He spoke quietly. I watched as his eyes revealed his true desire to stay. He hesitated, but turned to leave.

"Do you still refuse to stay by my side even now?" I asked calmly in spite of my racing heart. He stopped with his back turned to me. He turned facing me, "No…in fact I wish for the opposite. I would rather spend the rest of my life by your side…as your guardian." He spoke.

"I have Shukaku…and in Suna I have plenty of guards to protect me, so such a job is not necessary." I replied quickly without thinking about his confession. His eyes lowered in disappointment. Which pained me, yet I knew I could not settle for him simply being a guard.

"Sasuke…my feelings for you have not changed...I tried to change them, yet…seeing you now I do not want you to be anything less than the one who holds my heart and the one who I seek to have as my lover." I spoke boldly. I watched as his eyes met mine.

"Gaara, you know that Suna law-" "Was it not you that spoke that I may be a prince in Suna, yet while I was on your ship I must follow your command? Since then I have refrained from many of the laws that Suna strictly enforces over the royal family. One in particular being that I must not share a bed with anyone." I spoke holding my gaze on him.

His face flushed red and he looked away. He stepped back, "No you are not going to blame me for your own decision, your own feelings." He spoke, but his voice grew quiet and his eyes refuse to acknowledge me.

I bit my lip and lowered my head. Damn this is hard to experience rejection again. "Then it is true. You only seek to gain some wage for my safe arrival home." I muttered quietly. I raised my hand swiftly, "Do not affirm such a sickly thought." I spoke expecting him to say unnecessary words of rejection.

I sighed feeling the familiar pain. I knew I should have prepared for this feeling. I knew that he would not give me a second consideration, yet I had some glimmer of hope when Kakashi had spoke about him.

I felt his hands grab my shoulder. I started to raise my head but I felt his head on the top of mine. I bit my lip unsure of what he was about to do.

"Damn it Gaara. I barely know you…yet you steer me to the depths of madness." He groaned and both of his hands gripped my shoulders tightly. "Gaara I cannot fucking think without you coming into my mind. I want to return you to your country, but I know that if I were then I would never get to be this close to you." He said and closed the distance between us.

His arms wrapped around me. I straddle my legs allowing him to come in closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him as well. Is he really saying this?

"If I could I would just keep you here with me and never let you leave." He muttered. My cheeks flushed with heat. "Sasuke…"

"Gaara…Honestly it drove me mad to know that you had left my side. I know I pushed you into a corner, yet it pissed me off that you would fucking leave without any regard to your own fucking safety!" He exclaimed still holding me tightly.

"I was haunted by your leaving me. When I finally could have you in my arms, I felt so complete. I lost something I did not know I was missing and then I had it back. I beat the shit out of Itachi for what he had done to you, not only that, but for allowing you to get hurt but that bastard Manda."

I pushed away from Sasuke and looked at him puzzled, "Sasuke…are you trying to tell me you love me?" I asked. He seemed shocked when I had pulled away, but when he realized what I had asked his face flushed a red color.

"I would not use that word, because I am not sure if that is exactly what this is besides you-"

Somehow I found the strength to pull him down on top of me and crashed my lips into his lips. Our lips moved against each other in passionate kiss. His arms finding their way back around me pulling me closer to him. His words portrayed unsure feelings, yet his body spoke volumes to the truth of his feeling towards me. It is now my turn to be driven to the edge of madness as his body pressed against mine spoke of hidden desires I would see to fruition.

I felt him grind against me instinctively. I gasped at the powerful sensation it gave me. Sasuke's forehead rested on mine. My eyes slowly opened and looked into his onyx eyes, whose focus were on me. "Gaara do not tempt me further." He growled closing his eyes. I felt him attempt to pull away, but I held him in place.

"You know this is no temptation…it is an affirmation of my desire for you and judging by the grinding of your hips against me, it is mutual. Do not deny your desires any longer." I whispered and pushed against his grinding hips. He gasped and pushed against me lifting his head and wincing as if he were in pain.

His hands moved down to my hips and I took my arms from around him. Then he moved away quickly. I sighed and rested my head down onto the bed cursing under my breath. So fucking close. I hated the clothing that separated us. If it were not here, I am sure he would take me. I groaned. Look at me, a prince of Suna acting like some wanton prostitute.

Suddenly I felt him against me again. I put my hands on his shoulders and heat rose into my cheeks at the feel of his bare skin. His lips met mine. Damn, now I feel nervous. I gripped his shoulders as I felt his hands at my waist. "Gaara, are you-" "Sasuke I have been dreaming of this day, for so long, not even the gods would stand a chance at stopping this from happening, so please stop with your worries and fuck me." I growled in frustration.

I looked at him and a smile formed on his lips, "I wanted to ask if you were going to remove your clothes or should I?" He muttered and the smile widened into a grin. I felt my cheeks flush with heat and immediately I found myself completely embarrassed.

"Damn it." I hissed and pushed him back and turned onto my stomach and started to crawl across the bed. Suddenly I felt a huge weight come on top of me pinning me to the bed. "Sasuke get off of me! Let me undress." I spoke hoping the last part would rouse him to remove himself from on top of me.

I felt his hand push my torso up revealing my back. I turned my head blushing, "Sasuke let me…"I trailed off as his hand pulled at my loose pants. I turned my head and buried it in the blankets. I felt his weight lift from over me. He lifted my hips and I got onto my knees, knowing what he was wanting to do or so I thought.

His hand gripped my ass cheek tightly. I bit my lip. It had been a long time since I had had a sexual experience and I had forgotten just how fucking embarrassing it can be.

I felt his hand wrap around my member and slowly begin stroking it. I gasped and spread my legs further as I felt pleasure bouncing throughout my body. His other hand slowly moved to my hole. I bit my lip. I felt his lips kiss the small of my back. Damn, all of these notions are driving me mad.

"Gaara tell me how badly you want this." He spoke calmly. I blushed, "I-I want this so fucking much." I replied embarrassed at my own wanton behavior. I heard him chuckle, which embarrassed me further. "Fair enough, but you will have to patient." He spoke and both of his hands left my body. Patient? I spent so many years waiting for this moment and as much as I would like to cherish it, I want it to happen. Being patient is not my primary concern.

"Why?" I asked and started to look behind me but felt some type of liquid drip onto my back. Then his hand stopped it and moved up my back slowly. Then I felt the liquid trail down followed by a single finger. I caught my breath with anticipation.

His finger stopped at my hole and slowly began to circle around it. I bit my lip. I felt his other hand grip my member and quickly begin stroking it again. I gasped and arched my back more. "Sasuke…" I moaned and pushed my hips back, but he didn't let his finger go into me.

I whimpered, "Sasuke please!" "Please what Gaara?" He asked calmly, then his finger slowly pressed into my hole. I winced at the slight pain. I slowly turn my head around to see him. I reached my hand back to take hold of his member. My fingertips could barely touch it, but I am sure he felt them, because he shuffled closer to my hand.

The position was uncomfortable, but I wanted to get him closer to wanting to put his member inside me. I began stroking him and he pushed his finger further into me. I winced at the feeling and slowly breathed out. Then he began moving his finger causing me to whimper at the combination of pain and pleasure.

I could hear his own labored breathing from my sad attempt of pleasuring him. "Sasuke…" I whimpered and my hand fell from his member in frustration. I wanted him inside me. I felt him slowly take his finger from my hole.

"Get onto your back." He spoke and I quickly rolled onto my back. He straddled my legs and leaned down taking my member into his mouth. I gasped and my hands flew to his head. I felt my mind go blank at the pleasure. I closed my eyes as pleasure flooded my body. I gently bucked my hips. I felt his hand at my hip as if to hold it in place. Then I felt his other hand grip my ass.

"Ngh Sasuke…" I whimpered feeling immeasurable pleasure. He slipped two of his finger into me slowly. I bit my lip and gasped. He began fucking me with his fingers each time taking me to the edge of ecstasy. All I could see was white. I didn't even know the sounds I made. My body began thirsting for release and I began bucking my hips faster and uncontrollably against his hold.

I whimpered as I felt his fingers leave me. I opened my eyes and started to sit up pouting my lip. He put his forehead against mine. "For fuck's sake Gaara, I want to go easy on you and cherish every inch of you right now…but how the fuck can I slow down?" He growled and I felt him press his hard member against my hole.

I licked my lips, "Don't…I want you inside me now." I told him and pressed my lips against his lips. Then he came into me slowly. I moaned at sensation of him filling me up. My heart began racing and my body trembled the raw pleasure flooding my body.

Sasuke began slowly thrusting into me as if testing my limit. Gradually he began to thrust into me harder. His own moans and growls turning me on more. I gripped his shoulder relishing in the sensation of him entering me whether it was slowly or rapidly.

Sasuke lifted me up onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him. He began thrusting up into me. I moaned throwing my head back as each thrust caused waves of pleasure to spread throughout my body each one greater than the last.

"Gaara…I am about to release." He whispered between pants. I leaned up and took his head in my hands. I passionately gazed into his eyes, "Come inside me…claim me as yours and yours alone." I whispered.

Sasuke bit his lip and laid me back onto the bed. He began thrusting harder and faster into me. I whimpered and moaned at the pleasure. I felt him begin stroking my member. "Sasuke!" I moaned. "Come for me Gaara, let me see you reach the heights of pleasure." He whispered in his sultry voice.

At that moment, I felt the buildup of pleasure. I began grasping his back. My hands were unable to get a good grip of his slick shoulders. He thrusted into me harder and I felt myself release. I felt a final thrust in which I felt him release into me. I moaned my arms reaching up to him and gripping his shoulders tightly and lifted myself up closer to him desperately.

My mind felt as if it were on fire, mad passionate fire. This fire blazed every fiber of my being and seared all of my sanity. All the memories of Naruto and Itachi touching my body were engulfed in the flames. Sasuke will be the last and only man to fuck me.

Sasuke's arms were wrapped around me holding me closer to him. I gripped his back wanting never to part from his embrace. If we were to part, I am sure that I would lose these wonderful waves of pleasure. It seemed that Sasuke did not intend to part from me either. He slowly maneuvered around and fell back onto the bed where now I was over top of him.

I lifted myself up enough to see his face. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were closed. I kissed his chin, "You must truly be getting old to already be wanting to go to bed." I joked adding a small chuckle. In fact, I was the one who was tired, but I refused to admit it.

A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes opened slowly, "You really think so?" He asked moving his hands to my hips. "I'm afraid you have been misinformed about my nature. I will say that the heat I felt was not from the aphrodisiac, but soon you will begin to feel its affect." He whispered the smile not leaving his face. I felt arousing chills trickle down my spine.

One of his hands came up to my cheek, "If you have not noticed I am still quite aroused." He spoke and bucked his hips I moaned at the sensation of his member still fully aroused, "I am not easily sated with one round, it usually takes several…yet with you as my lover…well I am not sure I will be able to sleep tonight." He whispered his voice sultry and arousing.

I pressed my lips to his lips in a gentle brief kiss. I could a warm feeling beginning to spread through my body. I leaned further down to his ear, "I hope that is a promise." I whispered and we began again.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey! I know finally an update woot! I just wanted to let y'all know this is the chapter that has the only GaaxSasu scene, I know its different, but I still hope that y'all enjoy it and continue reading! Please review! Thank you all for reading!

Sasuke's POV

I nuzzled my face into Gaara's hair that crowded his neck. I pressed my naked body against his, something I knew would only arouse my desire as well as his desires. After spending two days alternating between sleep, talking, and sex I doubt he would find cause to argue with a third.  
I slowly raised myself up and held myself up with my arm. I stared down at him sleeping. I felt like my heart would swell from my chest. My eyes went from the top of his head to his hips. His body had become more muscular compared to when I first met him. There have been many small changes to him physically, only adding to his appeal. I am sure many men have sought to have him while he was away. He spoke of none, but who could resist? Even I had the luxury of tasting his lips. If any other man had such luck I would be sure to make sure they lose such a memory. What about him being around Itachi? I am sure he would refuse any advances Itachi would have made towards him. The thought of Itachi even being so close to him causes my blood to run cold. How long had he been around him?  
"Are you staring at me again?" Gaara whispered and shifted slightly. His eyes didn't open as they had done before when he caught me admiring the handsome man lying next to me.  
"What other fantastic sight could I behold aside from the beauty of a man lying in this bed beside me?" I whispered and watched as his lips curled, slowly forming a small smile. "Do you not tire from saying such romantic nothings?" He remarked and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. He wrapped it in his arm and snuggled it to his chest. When was there a time when I could resist him? I placed my hand on his arm near his shoulder. Why did I have to fight it so hard? Slowly I began to move it down his arm, then back up to his shoulder. I did not believe it…I refused to believe that I could become so enamored with someone. Long ago, I had thoughts that my heart would fall victim to Sakura's bold nature. Twice I had even dreamed of spending the rest of my days sailing the ocean with Ino. Before I could even begin to build upon those ideas, he came into my life.  
Ah, if only I made more attempts to steal from Suna. Indeed Suna is a beast of a country to escape from, which of course it hides this beauty. The thought that I would have met him sooner I am sure…or at least seen him….gives me a strong feeling of regret. I know more than anyone, regret is a nasty beast, one rivaling jealousy. "Stop…the very thought of your eyes upon does not allow me to sleep peacefully." He muttered shifting again, this time closer to the headboard burying the side of his head further into his pillow. I lied back down and shifted my body closer to his body. "Why were you staring at me?" He asked suddenly. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder "I was remembering when I had first met you and why it took me so long to accept and return this…love." I whispered and gently kissed his shoulder. I am still wary of the word, despite knowing it is the feeling I have felt towards him. "Do you doubt such a feeling?" He whispered slowly, indicating he noticed my slow utterance of the word. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to me. "No, it is something I have never found to hold much meaning as I have used it in many senses and ways to gain my desires." I spoke and moved my hand slowly up his smooth abdomen to his bare chest and attempted to pull him closer to me, even when I knew we could not be much closer. "I refuse to use a word with a lost meaning to refer to my feeling for you." I whispered and kissed the same place, but did not remove my lips. I opened my mouth slowly and gently bit into his skin. A gasp escaped from him.  
"Sasuke…you do not want to awaken such behaviors again." He threatened, yet I did not heed it. My hand moved from his waist up to his left hip and slowly began caressing his thigh. I could hear his breathing falter with each stroke. "Sasuke…if you continue I will have to take you." He whispered warily. I took notice of it. He will take me? "What will you do to me?" I asked calmly and kissed his shoulder. I did feel some apprehension in what he meant, but I pushed such thoughts from my mind. Gaara sighed then slowly turned over to face me. I lifted my arm to make it easier for him. He looked down and bit his bottom lip as if he were afraid to speak. "If you do not voice your heart, then I shall not know what you desire," I remarked sounding more impatient than I was. His jewel eyes raised and gazed into my eyes. They lowered, "You say that you were thinking of when we first met…do you remember the secret you had told me?" He asked timidly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Yes…I've only told you and it certainly is not something I wish to boast." I replied and kissed his forehead. He nodded slowly and I saw his bottom lip disappear once again. "Gaara please-"  
"I would like to remove such a burden from your mind." He spoke and immediately covered his face with the blanket. My eyes widened at the sudden admittance. "You would want to fuck me?" I asked surprised at his bashful demeanor after what he had just requested. His head nodded and he slowly moved the blanket from his face. "I had not imagined I could be so bold as to ask that from you, yet that is a desire that has been in my heart. Not out of lust, merely that I would like to…how could I say it without alleging that you are some sort of property." He explained troubled by his inability to clearly define his meaning.  
"You wish to claim me, in that regard, as yours?" I asked and his face turned bright red. He nodded, his eyes piercing mine. "Sasuke, I am already fully yours and I wish that you would become fully mine…of course not in the sense that you are a slave-" I pulled the blanket down and pressed my lips to his. His mouth slowly opened and my tongue took the liberty of exploring his mouth. My hand took hold of his jaw and gently glided up the sides of his face and into his soft hair. He began making whimpering sounds. I slowly pulled from our kiss and gazed into his dazed, lustful eyes. "I do I have one fear," I whispered. A single apprehension, perhaps the silliest fear to remain. Our eyes did not part, until I broke the gaze and looked beyond him. My gaze returned to him, "You will think that it is irrational and it could be, if so then assure me." I spoke.  
"Then give voice to your fear," he replied with eyes full of concern. "When I was in Orochimaru's castle, he would force me and the other kids to pleasure many of his council members even to the point of the men fucking them. However, if any of the council made a suggestion of fucking me Orochimaru would have them killed in that moment," I explained. "Even now, I am somewhat fearful for your life, despite knowing that Orochimaru would not do anything to hurt you. He would see to it that someone else perform such an act," I continued while examining Gaara's concerned face. If he were to jest with Orochimaru over such a trivial fear, he could put his angst to rest, but the longer Gaara kept silent, the more he feared the response.  
"Sasuke, Orochimaru does not scare me," his face became serious. I scoffed in an attempt to brush it off, "Of course not." "Sasuke, you mistake my intention. I am not trying to treat you as some sex slave. I want to make love to the man who has sailed the sea in opposition to all others. Not to the one who is still tied to Orochimaru's threats. You are no longer bound to him. You have no branding upon your skin, typical of his slaves. I am sure you know this." He spoke sternly. "I will not cross your fear, but ask yourself if you are truly free from Orochimaru's grasp when he is the reason you abstain from the depths of sensual pleasure with the one you claim to love. I am glad to be held by you, but just as you were green with envy against the ones who had caressed my body, I am also envious of Orochimaru's hold over your heart and mind… Would you not care to have gentler, loving hands hold your heart?"  
"I simply do not want any harm to come to you," I replied, staring into his eyes. A smile formed on his lips and he slowly shook his head lowering his gaze. His eyes then rose back to mine as his smile widened, "You still believe that I am a vase that can be broken by a single drop." Gaara's hand came to my cheek, "You are sorely mistaken. The only thing that could break me would be if you left my side again. Orochimaru can only hurt me if he takes and keeps you away from me. To see you now, still bent by his threats, gives me cause to strike him from your memory as you have done by striking my memories of Naruto and Itachi."  
I felt chills fall down my back as his eyes pierced mine, as his words caused my heart to beat in a slow heavy beat. I put my forehead on his and smiled, "Do you realize that if I had been standing I would have fell to the floor with your words?" I asked in a soft whisper. "Then I would join you there and give you cause not to be able to stand the next day." He whispered seductively. "Shall I fall now?" I replied. Gaara pressed his lips to mine in an intense kiss. His hand trailed down to my chest and his fingers splayed on my chest and continued down to my hip where his hand moved to my ass and gripped it. I bit his bottom lip as pleasure spread through my body, my eyes instinctively closed. I released his lip and pressed my lips against his lips desperately for more of his taste.  
I felt Gaara's other hand wrapped around my member and slowly began stroking it. I gasped leaning my head back as pleasure spread through my body then back down to the source. His velvet lips began leaving gentle kisses on my chest. I relaxed into the bed as my body fully succumbed to the pleasure he gave me. I could remember Orochimaru's threats ringing in my head, but I refused to listen to them and pushed them from my mind.  
I opened my eyes and didn't see Gaara in front of me. I looked down to see Gaara sitting up and repositioning himself close to my lower body. I bit my lip at the site of the red head. I reached over to the table next to bed and grabbed my oil and placed it on the bed near him. He took notice of it and smiled up at me.  
"Are you sure that you're ready for that?" He asked in a teasing tone. I smirked, "Are you?" I retorted and his smile widened.  
He took the oil and poured a small amount into his hand. He then straddled my legs around him. He rubbed the oil in his fingers and took hold of my member with one hand. "Have you ever done anything to yourself down here?" He inquired softly his eyes glancing from mine to the apex of my legs. I felt my cheeks flush with heat.  
I felt his finger press against my virgin hole. I closed my eyes and shook my head as my body felt anxious. "Take a deep breath in," He instructed me. More heat rose into my cheeks as I took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. I felt him slightly press his finger slowly inside me.  
The feeling was extremely different and it felt strange. I knew the oil would soon take affect and that would give me more a relaxed-. A warm, wet feeling surrounding my member interrupted my thoughts. I quickly leaned up and saw Gaara fucking my member with his mouth. I moaned at the intense feeling of his mouth around my member. I closed my eyes and lied back into the bed as my body trembled at the pleasure. My hands reached out to my sides and gripped the sheets. I gently bucked my hips, it caused Gaara's finger to go further inside me. I winced at the pain, but the pleasure from his mouth clashed with the pain, not only that but I began to feel the arousing sensation that the oil caused. My entire became warm and sensitive to not only the pleasure his mouth gave, but also the grip his hand had on my hip, and even the pleasure I am beginning to have with his finger inside me.  
This continued for what seemed like hours, where Gaara would continue to enter me further causing slight pain. However, the powerful pleasure I am feeling caused the pain to only be a minor sensation, immediately followed by a need for more.  
"Ah Gaara..." I moaned and lifted my hips as I had done several times when he would slow his movements. I felt his tongue circle around the tip of my member and his lips came up to the top and he sucked heavily on it. I moaned as body erupted into trembles at the pleasure. "I am close to releasing." I whispered. He took his mouth from my member and gripped it with his hand, the pleasure still consuming me. I opened my eyes and his eyes looked to be admiring something, surely not me, lying here writhing in pleasure. I covered my face with both my arms, something I remembered he had done. I wanted to continue remembering those moment, but the feeling of his fingers inside me kept me from focusing on anything but the pleasure he gave.  
I felt him remove a finger from me, then another, still one remained. I whimpered at the now empty feeling. I heard him chuckle. "Gaara…are…going…enter?" I whimpered. I closed my eyes tightly completely embarrassed at my broken words. "Do you want me to enter you now?" I heard him asked softly.  
"Yes." I muttered. I felt the bed move as he reposition himself. "Heh, I am nervous now." He spoke. I smiled, "Why?" I asked and slowly opened my eyes and saw him between my straddle legs.  
I felt his other finger come my hole and he pressed his body against mine. He leaned over to where his face was at mine. His turquoise eyes gazing into mine intensely.  
"I have given up everything so that I may become one with you over and over for the rest of my life. I have never yearned for anything like this in my life. You are all I need in this world…if you were removed from this world, I would travel to the heavens and do all I could to bring you back to this world to be with me." He spoke, his words falling hard into my heart. I pressed my lips to his roughly, then pulled away, "Make me yours then, and know there will never be another to possess my heart and body as you have and will continue to do so." I replied He pressed his lips to mine and I felt him press his member against my hole and slowly enter me. I gasped at the pain. My arms wrapped around him tightly. "Breathe Sasuke." He instructed I shook my head slightly and took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. He didn't move, but he was doing something with his arm. Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth causing me to open mine and I could feel and taste the oil. I swallowed it, but our lips did not separate.  
My body began reacting to the oil and the pain completely faded as my body began craving for him to be further inside me. He slowly continued to enter me. I moaned at the pleasure of him moving against my sweet spot. "Sasuke…you feel so good around me." He whispered, his voice raspy. "Do more." I replied and he went further inside me filling me. I moaned feeling fucking amazing. I wanted so much more. He slowly began thrusting into me rubbing against my sweet spot each time. I gasp each time pleasure shot through my body to my fingers and toes.  
I felt him grip my member and slowly began to stroke it. I moaned and arched my back as I couldn't even begin to understand where the pleasure was. My entire mind went completely blank as my body took over seeking release from the immense pleasure I am feeling.  
"I'm going to release soon." I heard Gaara moan. I nodded my head, knowing I was about to release as well. He began thrusting faster, each time building on the other. "Sasuke!" Gaara moaned and I felt him release inside me. Everything went white as I came with him. My body trembled at the powerful release I had as well as the release inside me. My body felt hot as if it were on fire, a fire I prayed would never be put out. I felt as if everything I had known was burned to the ground. The only thing centered in my mind is Gaara. His body needed to be closer to mine. I pulled him closer to me and held tightly onto him. I did not want him to remove himself from inside me. I would never have him this close to me and I wanted it to last until I die.


	12. Chapter 11

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I have added three new chapters! Yay! I may not update further for a little while. I want to thank my awesome friend Windsome for helping me by proofing my most recent chapters! We are coming fairly close to the end of this fanfic. I'm going to lose my mind when it ends TT^TT. Despite that depressing factor, I hope you all enjoy and umm I'm sorry in advance! Please review!

*Gaara's POV*

I stared off in the distance at a small speck that Sasuke claimed to be Ningyo Island. I rested my chin on the rail of the ship and watched the waves ripple around the vehicle.  
Two weeks ago, I had finally made love to Sasuke and he made love to me! My cheeks flushed with heat. A smile formed on my lips and I put my forehead on the rail. Thank the gods! I had never imagined I could be one with Sasuke in such a manner. I hugged myself. Surely, I am in heaven! Every night since then we have become one and each time has been more amazing than the last. I had never imagined such bliss! Is this how a newlywed bride feels? Overcome with the emotions of becoming one with her destined love?  
However, I must not become too overwhelmed by emotion. I am coming to this island with a purpose. Once that purpose has been fulfilled then I will quickly return to Suna and fight against Orochimaru. Suna will not bow to his feet.  
"Are you alright, your majesty?" I lifted my head quickly and saw a plain-clothed Neji. He had removed his usual ornate, formfitting clothing. He approached me calmly, even though Shukaku ran playfully from one shoulder to the other in his smaller form.  
He looked to be uncomfortable with his attire as he continually tugged on its loose ends. I chuckled, "Not finding Kakashi's clothing suitable?" His eyes grew wide, then narrowed and looked away as if to avoid my question. I knew him to be prideful in his uniform and rank among the elite in Orochimaru's militia faction.  
"That is not the problem… I was more than happy to be rid of Orochimaru's uniform, it reminds me too much of his ill treatment towards my beloved," he remarked, ending his thought with a long sigh. "However, I do not see why I should wear such peasantry clothing… It is unbecoming of a man of my merit," he complained.  
I nodded and looked out to the ocean, "I am sure the clothing will come to fit you and perhaps your beloved will find a man of your stature to be more outstanding in such cloth, such as a diamond in rags." I spoke, not looking back at him.  
"Why do you not wish to return to Suna as soon as possible? Why come to this island?" he inquired with an impatient tone, indicating that the question weighed on his mind greatly. I sighed and looked down at the railing. I placed my hands on the wooden railing and began to pick at the wood, "I seek to find where I belong in this world. Suna is less of a home as it is a place in which to reside. I find my siblings to be my family and the people of Suna are my heart. Yet, I cannot deny an ever-growing void in my chest," I spoke. I looked out to the sea and observed the waves, "I want to know what my father sought to hide from not only me, but also from the council." I felt my chest become heavy remembering finding the letters and the words of love, that were not from the woman I knew as mother. I shook my head, shaking the thoughts from my mind, "In any case, the true heirs to the throne are Kankuro and Temari. I am sure I am not of the royal bloodline. Rather I am some abandoned child the mermaids blessed, saved, and gave to my 'father'." "As if the mermaids would be so kind," Sasuke spoke. I jumped and turned to see him behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Why do you have such a dislike towards them?" I asked him turning my head as much as he would allow me. He scoffed, "It is they who have the problem with me." He leaned over to press his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he held me in place. I felt my body tremble remembering his touch. He pulled away gently licking my bottom lip. "I can't stay away for too long without tasting my treasure," he whispered, gazing into my eyes. My heart trembled at his words. Words he used for me. He released my shoulders and walked away. I slowly turned and watched him as he moved. His tall, lean body frame far more alluring now that I knew what was underneath his clothing. The sway of his hips… Ah... I could practically see his naked body that I have been so much in intimate contact with. "Ugh, pirates are so tasteless," Neji remarked, bringing my attention away from swooning for the raven-haired pirate. I could see him turning toward the ocean. I chuckled and turned with him. "Have you tasted the lips of your beloved?" I teased, gazing up at him. His pale, cool face flushed with a red tint. He quickly began coughing and covered his mouth. Once he regained cold stature, he cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon, your majesty, but I have not had the honor of such a privilege." "And you know that Sakura was previously a pirate?" I asked not removing my gaze from him. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know she was in such a lowly state of being, but I am willing to overlook such a grievance," he muttered.  
"Ah… I see," I muttered and shook my head, turning my attention back to the now larger speck sitting at the edge of the horizon.  
"Just because I am not able to approve of her past, does not mean the very thought of her presence does not cause me want to give her the world," he exclaimed and hit his fist onto the railing. I had jumped at his sudden action. Shu jumped from his shoulder onto the rail, whimpering once he landed.  
Neji looked at me, "I will do all that I can to protect her… Even when I know that I may never exist in her heart due to the large space within it that a certain pirate still fills," he pushed himself away from the railing and angrily walked away. I pray to the gods that he is able to gain what I have gained. I had been in his place, but the gods have blessed me and allowed me to gain the heart of my beloved. I gazed at the water. We weren't much closer to the speck in the distance, but that was good. I felt nervous finally coming to Ningyo Island, almost fearful.

We arrived at Ningyo Island close to nightfall. Sasuke had already given his orders about sailing further from the shore and waiting until they came back, unless problems came up. Sasuke helped me into the smaller boat and climbed in behind me. He looked in the direction of the island and groaned.  
"What is wrong?" Kakashi asked before lowering the boat. Sasuke shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You know what to do, so get to your duties." He dropped a small satchel into the boat. Sasuke shouted up to the others about lowering the boat and slowly, we descended onto the water. I looked in Sasuke's direction and saw a few mermaids sitting atop some large, scattered rocks.  
They appeared to be talking amongst themselves. One of them seemed to be pointing at the ship. I watched has they began primping themselves. Once the boat got into the water, my attention turned to the raven-haired pirate standing in front of me. "Grab my thighs and hold me steady," he said. I immediately grabbed his muscular thighs. My cheeks flushed with heat. My mind reeled and my silent thoughts swirled about. Gaara, this is ridiculous… You have made love with this sex god of a man numerous times! You cannot become so shameful just from grabbing his thighs! I chewed my lower lip as he leaned bit closer- unintentional, I am sure. "You can let go of now," he remarked. I immediately released my grip and buried my head into my satchel. The boat began moving. I slowly raised my head and saw his sly smirk playing his lips as he moved the oars. "I am sure we will have some extra time to satisfy your insatiable desires," he remarked. My cheeks flushed red and I looked away from his gaze.  
How did I think I could really put up with this for the rest of my life? How could I think to spend my entire life with this sensual man? I did not know how I would do it, but I knew I wanted to be the one who did. Suddenly there were two mermaids swimming on either side of the boat. Sasuke let out a long sigh and tried rowing faster.  
One of the mermaids began to speak, "Hello, travelers. What brings you to-," she stopped in mid-sentence as a look of disgust appeared on her face, "Ugh, Sasuke..." She swam in front of the boat, behind me. I turned to look at her, but her attention was on Sasuke. "Why are you back?" she hissed to him. "I'm here for my friend. I simply wish to get to shore without trouble." He rolled his eyes landing his gaze on the water. She scoffed, "We told you not to come back here. Your kind is not welcome to Ningyo. Incapable," she spat.  
"Water hag," he bitterly replied. I raised my hands, "Sasuke, please just don't say anything." He let go of the oars, "Yeah, I do not know why I am still working hard at getting away when one of the other sea hags has stopped our boat." He crossed his arms while leaning back. "Sasuke!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, another mermaid came up from the water. "Sea hag!?" she exclaimed angrily. "At least I am properly capable! You are useless!" she shouted and pushed the boat, rocking it slightly. Sasuke shook his head and kept his mouth shut. He grabbed the oars and began rowing again. I smiled at his resolve not to argue with them, but knew it may not last long.  
They continued shouting insults at him. They made comments about him being weak, unmanly, broken, and a waste of breath. I began to feel the urge to shout at them. I could understand why he would hate them so much, but why would they behave in such a way toward him?  
"It's probably good that the rest of his family was killed off since they too were probably weak," one of the mermaids sorely remarked. Sasuke grit his teeth, put the oars down, and shouted, "At least I can give fucking pleasure better than any one of you ugly, old fish!" My eyes widened, I looked at the mermaids. Their jaws were dropped in shock and scowls appeared on their faces. They suddenly dove under the surface. "Gaara, grab hold of the boat!" Sasuke shouted and dropped down into boat. Immediately, the boat rose up from the water and flipped over. I lost my grip in the moment and began swimming to the surface. I came to the surface and looked at the overturned boat. I saw Sasuke's satchel and grabbed it, but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. I dove my head into the water. I opened my eyes, despite the stinging pain and could see the mermaids dragging Sasuke deeper into the ocean. I reached into the satchel and pulled out his small blade. I then rose to the surface to get a breath of air before diving back into the water, swimming frantically toward Sasuke and the mermaids. I watched as bubbles rose from Sasuke's mouth. Soon there were only be a few. I swam harder, each stroke getting me closer to the group. The mermaids were laughing and poking his face. When I made it to them, I grabbed one of their arms and cut it with the blade. The mermaid screamed, letting go of Sasuke in return. The other mermaid went to her aid, thus leaving a helpless Sasuke free of their grip. I quickly grabbed hold of him and swam up to the surface. Once there, I regained my bearings and began swimming to the shore. I dragged Sasuke onto the sand and dropped to my knees beside him. He laid there, lifeless. I leaned over, putting my ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Suddenly, he began coughing up water and wheezing. I listened to his strained sounds. It seemed as if there were something blocking his airway. I waited to see if he began coughing, but the wheezing faded and his breathing slowed as he lay there, resting peacefully. I stared down at him, aware that I had seen this before. I leaned closer and took note of his features. His black hair wet and splayed on his face. His closed eyes and his slightly opened lips. They were beautiful and strangely familiar sight. Then I remembered.

*FLASHBACK*

A small Gaara came running up to a tall, glistening, shadowy figure. He smiled brightly at what the figure had laid on the table. He climbed onto his stool and stared at the beautiful girl lying before him.  
"Maa, who dis?" he asked, tilting his head and looking at the figure. A smile formed on the figure's face, "He is a boy, my love. He was drowning," the figure replied, her voice soft and calm. The boy on the table began shaking as a black mark began to spread on his pale skin. Gaara gasped, "Maa, she's turning colors!" He pointed at the boy's body as the black marks continued to spread. "Oh…my…" the figure quietly whispered to herself. Gaara began tearing up. "Maa, save her!" he exclaimed. The figure held her hand up to him, "I will, my life." She pulled on strands of silver hair. Slowly, they all fell until only one remained between her fingers. She gently pulled on it and it made a slight sound, like a bell. Gaara watched intently, tears beginning to fall as the boy on the table began shaking violently and shouting in pain. The figure opened the afflicted boy's mouth and fed him the strand of hair. Gaara leaned closer and grabbed the boy's shaking hand with his smaller hands.  
The black mark withdrew and disappeared. Gaara smiled and the boy's shaking ceased. Gaara laughed, "Maa you saved him!" The figure turned and a smile formed, but faded. She took notice of how quickly Gaara's hair had grown. The smile slowly returned on the figure's face as Gaara smiled down at his hands holding the boy's hand. He then happily looked up at the figure, "Maa, I love you!" he exclaimed. The figure smiled warmly.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I gently opened my eyes to the sound of shouting. I slowly sat up, seeing Sasuke throw rocks into the water.  
"Sea witches!" he shouted. Female voices shouted back, "If you ever leave that island, we'll end you, worthless Sasuke!" I shook my head and began brushing the sand from my long hair.  
I carefully stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Sasuke, can we please go to the mermaids before nightfall?" I asked impatiently. I found arguing with the mermaids futile. They were not easily swayed from their likes and dislikes. Sasuke threw one last rock. "Those bitches started the fucking fighting, hitting me with a fucking conch shell," he said, pointing to a rather large conch shell lying close to where Sasuke had been. He wiped his hands and trudged up the sand to my location. He came close and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly remembered that dream or memory. I couldn't be bothered with something such as that, I had clearly woken up, perhaps it was a dream, an odd dream.  
Sasuke slowly pulled away, "Thank you for saving me. That's only happened once before, when I came here a year ago." He shrugged and started walking toward a clearing. "Have you ever drowned before?" I asked, following behind him. Sasuke chuckled. "Yes I have, not good for the Uchiha bloodline. But, I had tried to end my life by drowning in the water," he replied dryly. "Why?" I asked. He stopped short of the clearing and sighed. I walked to his side and looked at him. He avoided my eye contact. "If you don't-," my words were cut short.  
"I wanted to end my life. The first time I did it was when I had been left on that fucking island, but Kakashi had seen me make the attempt and rescued me. After that Orochimaru did one of his appearances. The second time we were on the ship and…" He trailed off with a confused expression, "I don't know why I wanted to kill myself then… Something was painful, I suppose the idea of being a slave to that disgusting man pained me. I tried to drown myself again, but the next day I woke up in my bed, chained to the wall," he explained and shrugged. I slowly nodded my head, "Sorry to make you relive nightmares." He chuckled, "They hold nothing to the sleepless nights I had trying to find you." He put his arms around my shoulders pulling him to me, "And I have no intention of letting you go again."


	13. Chapter 12

*Gaara's POV*

Gaara followed Sasuke as he led him through a narrow path through the forest. They had been walking for quite a while. "Will the mermaids really-" The sounds of giggling filled the air. Gaara peeked around Sasuke and saw the end of the path. He gripped Sasuke's satchel nervously.

He had only met the mermaids on his own terms and they were nothing like the giggling he heard, nor of the flirtatious women that the sailors had described them as being. They were stern and demanding of what they wanted.

Sasuke walked into the clearing and the giggles stopped. A symphony of groans rose up. "Yes, it's Sasuke. Go ahead, launch your insults at me," he remarked. I stayed behind him, still nervous.

"Why are you even here?" one of them asked. "Back for some pity sex, I suppose?" another spoke. "Aw, Sasuke, we do feel bad for you, but we can't be bothered with your failures," another one said mockingly.

I came out from behind Sasuke, who now had his arms crossed. "Sasuke is not a failure," I stated boldly causing all of the mermaids eyes to widen.

"Ah! It's Gaara!" "Gaara!" "Oh my, Gaara is here!" "Hi, Gaara!" "Ah, Gaara, I've missed you so much!" "Gaara, I need to talk to you!"

The mermaids sat on several rocks in a rather large pond with a long waterfall pouring into it behind them. They had leaned forward excitedly, smiles painted on their faces. A few of them primped their hair and waved at him.

Immediately, I felt Sasuke put his arm around my shoulders, "Back off, you stinky fish. Gaara is mine," he said possessively. I looked at him and blushed staring at his glaring face. The mermaids began complaining. "But why Sasuke?" "Sasuke is useless!" "I hate you even more, Sasuke!"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't give a fuck what you think about me. Just don't touch him," he said angrily. "Sasuke… Why do they hate you?" I asked concerned. I had never seen the mermaids have such hatred toward another human, especially a man.

He removed his arm from my shoulder, "Like I fucking know." He walked over to a large boulder and climbed on top of it. "Get your fucking mother out here to talk to him." he ordered. They all hissed at him, but one left the group.

"Come closer to us Gaara!" "We would like to see you closer!" I cautiously stepped closer to the water.

"Ah Gaara! Gaara!" a blonde mermaid exclaimed eagerly. I turned my attention to her. The other mermaids went back to their conversations prior to our arrival. "Yes?" I asked.

"Gaara, there is a pond near this one. I would love to meet you there after your talk with mother," stated. She moved closer to me on her rock and batted her eyes with a playful smile. Her long, wavy blonde hair reaching the rock she was on. She had a small cloth wrapped around her chest lending to her age. Many of the older mermaids, primarily ones who had sex, had scales that would cover their chest.

I tilted my head confused, "How will you get there?" I asked and she giggled. "I learned how to morph my legs," She turned so as to show me her turquoise tail. Slowly it morphed into naked legs. I immediately moved my eyes to her grinning face.

"This way, I can fully please you. The pond is filled with our aphros, so you will not have to worry if I am in pain, they ensure that my first time will be pleasurable," she said blushing. She covered her face with her hands, occasionally peeking through her fingers.

"You will not be doing such a thing." I heard another voice and looked to the origin. I watched as an older mermaid came from behind the rocks. She climbed onto a rock and pulled her dark red hair around in front of her. Her scales were a deep blue color indicating that she was far in her years. However, her face and body did not lend to such an assumption.

"Leave us." She ordered sternly. The other mermaids whined and left the rocks immediately. I looked at Sasuke who had stretched out on the rock then looked back at the mermaid. "My sincerest apologies your majesty, my daughters are not of proper age to solicit sexual endeavors," She spoke her voice flowing with gentle syllables.

"What is it that you seek to know?" she asked situating herself more comfortably on the rock. I moved closer to the water, "I have come in search of the seer of the mermaids." She nodded, "I am who you seek. I also preside over the mermaids as many of them are my daughters; however, I am still under the authority of our father." She explained and began combing her fingers through her hair. "Tell me what have you come here for." She asked and raised her gaze to me.

"Orochimaru has-," I was quickly interrupted, "Declared war on Suna, with assistance from Iwaga," She stated and lowered her gaze. "Yes, he came to us to ask for our aid... Our father agreed," she said. My jaw dropped, "Why would he go against Suna and agree to aid Orochimaru?" I asked flabbergasted.

She exhaled, "Orochimaru promised our father the return of a precious item," she stated lifting her gaze to Gaara's angry glare.

"So, instead of defeating Orochimaru and receiving the precious item, he would rather agree to go against an old friend?" I shouted, losing my composure. This is not good. Suna could possibly hold their own on land and sea; however, if the mermaids were against us then it may not bode too well on the sea.

She raised her hand, "I told our father the outcome of such a situation. He complained of not relying upon the land dwellers, but he seeks to obtain this item, so he strives to operate under Orochimaru." she stated bitterly.

I cursed angrily and put my hand to my head, "So, now, I suppose, you will betray me now in alliance with Orochimaru?" I asked. Her eyes widened and slowly closed "Gaara, you are precious to us as well, but we cannot go against our father," she replied calmly.

"So, you would rather be slaves to Orochimaru?" I asked. "I am sorry Gaara," she replied opening her eyes.

"Damn… I suppose that is what our worth is to you…" I muttered. "No! Gaara, you do not understand what this item means to us!" she shouted. I looked at her, "If I swear to you I will retrieve that item, will then you aid us?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she slowly shook her head, "Gaara, do not make such an attempt…" she whispered. I shook my head, "No, I have to defend Suna! I have to protect my people, they are precious to me."

_Sasuke too? _My eyes widened as her voice came into my head. I watched at she raised her head and a white film covered her eyes and her mouth slightly open. Her arms slowly went to her side as if she were in a trance.

_I have foreseen that Suna will not fall to Orochimaru…But I must warn you of another danger quickly approaching you. _"What?" I asked aloud.

_You will lose that precious item to Orochimaru as we lost ours._ "Sasuke has warned me of Orochimaru's capabilities and I am not afraid," I spoke boldly.

_Gaara, you will return here tomorrow. Your eyes will be opened to what I will tell you then. _"What are you going to tell me?" I asked. _Gaara…do not blame him._

Her eyes closed and slowly opened. She turned without speaking a word to me. She turned to go back into the water.

"Wait! Is something going to happen to Sasuke?" I shouted. She stopped. "Tell me, so that I can protect him." She turned so that I could only see half of her face her gaze lowered to the water "You won't."


	14. Chapter 13

*NOTE: So this next chapter wasn't edited by my awesome friend, because of story reasons lol. Um once again I'm sorry!*

*Gaara's POV*

Sasuke and I came to a large clearing and there was a small pond next to several rocks. I sat down on the ground feeling conflicted. What did she mean I won't protect Sasuke? Of course I would protect him, even if it meant I would die.

Sasuke exhaled loudly, "What has been troubling you?" He asked getting on his knees in front of me. I glanced up at him. His head was tilted and he wore concerned expression on his face.

"She told me rather grim news and I am not sure what I can do." I told him. He leaned forward pressing his lips to mine gently. "Strike the old fish hag from your mind and focus on the man before your eyes." He whispered and gently kissed my jaw.

A smile formed on my lips, "Sasuke…you cannot be in such a mood." I muttered as his kiss turned into multiple kissing trailing down to my neck. I laid my head back allowing him ample space to ravish my neck and soon my entire body.

I jolted from my sleep at the sounds of shouting. I started to sit up. "How nice of the prince to finally join us!" I jumped at the sight of Orochimaru standing in front of me. I quickly started to move away from him. Suddenly hands grabbed my arms tightly, it was some of his guards. They roughly hoisted me up from the ground.

I began looking around for Sasuke and saw Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru surrounded by a powerful fire shield. I looked for Sasuke and saw Orochimaru's guards also had him in their deathly grip. I turned my attention back to Orochimaru, my eyes glaring at his very existence.

He noticed and raised his left eyebrow, "I see you are angry little prince," He paused and stepped closer to me. He got in my face, his eyes brimming with anger, "Well I am too." He hissed. He slapped me.

I winced at the onset of pain, but quickly returned to my previous glare. "Orochimaru leave Gaara alone, come punish me!" I heard Sasuke shout. I looked at him surprised then back at Orochimaru.

A small grin formed on Orochimaru's face. He straightened, "How noble for a fucking pirate," He said and waved at the guards in a motion implying for them to move me somewhere else..

They dragged me, despite my fighting against them, and shoved me through the fire shield with the others. It burned, but I couldn't bring myself to think too much about it. I got up from the ground and stepped up close to the shield, being sure not to touch it.

"I will say if it wasn't for one of your friends, I would have never guessed that you would still have the intention of coming to Ningyo Island." He stated and walked to the shield. He stood in front of me. I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked and glanced at the others.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba were far from Neji, who sat on the ground with his head between his knees. I looked back at Orochimaru and he was staring down at something in his hand. His eyes rose to mine and he showed me Neji's broach that had Orochimaru's insignia. Damn.

"I fucking forgot!" I heard Neji shout desperately. I ignored him and held my glare towards Orochimaru. His sinister smile appeared and he tucked the broach into his tunic.

He turned his back to me and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to break from the guards, but he could not. Orochimaru motioned his hand down. One of the guards grabbed Sasuke's neck and forced him down on his knees. He tried to fight it, but eventually he went down to his knees.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's chin and stared down at him. He looked at me, "You know Gaara…it disgusts me to know that you've sullied my property." He stated. I watched as Sasuke winced and small amount of blood dripped from Orochimaru's hand.

"He is not your property." He stated and tried go against the shield, but the fire blazed when I got too close to it. I back away cautiously frustrated. I don't like being trapped like this.

Orochimaru chuckled and snapped his fingers. A few moments passed before Manda appeared from the forest. He approached Orochimaru and stopped.

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's chin and looked at me. "Do you really think I would not brand him?" He asked. I did not reply to his question.

He chuckled, "Well let me show you." He stated and motioned for Manda to come over. Manda did and bent down beside Sasuke and grabbed his hair and pulled his head back roughly. Then he grabbed his bottom jaw and opened his mouth almost inhumanly wide.

Manda smiled and gently rubbed his face against Sasuke's cheek, "You're still so flexible." He spoke and his snake tongue licked Sasuke's cheek. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, but I couldn't do anything.

Orochimaru lifted his hand and it slowly morphed into a small snake's mouth. He then lowered it into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke began gagging and trying to pull from the guards grip.

Slowly Orochimaru's snake hand came out from Sasuke's mouth and with it a long strand of silver hair. My eyes widened. It…it wasn't a dream?

I watched afraid of what was going to happen, a fear that seemed to know that nothing good would happen. Orochimaru stopped pulling it out.

"Well now you will receive you punishment Sasuke." He said and snatched the hair out. Manda moved away just as quickly and the guards released him.

Sasuke began coughing roughly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he began yelling in pain. He began gripping his arms. I watched as a dark mark spread across his body. Even the cloths he wore could not conceal the dark flame-like substance.

"That's what happened to that…" I heard Kakashi speak, but I could not take my eyes from Sasuke. I clenched my fist and tried to hit the shield but Kakashi grabbed my hand. I snatched my hand from him.

Sasuke continued yelling in pain and fell to one side. His hands oved to his shoulders and he began convulsing. I wanted to get out. I need to do something. I can't stand here and watch, but fire shields are nearly impossible to break through.

His body slowly stopped convulsing to the point where he just laid on the ground breathing heavily for air. Orochimaru motioned for the guards to pick him back. They lifted him, his body barely moving to resist them. I could see the black marks covering his face and visible body.

"Well, by the looks of your brand you are no longer a trustworthy slave for me." Orochimaru stated and once again took Sasuke's chin in his hand. "That is truly a fucking pity." He said and released his chin.

I began looking to see if maybe I could try to jump over the shield. "It won't work." Kakashi stated solemnly. I cursed and looked back at Sasuke breathing heavily.

"Sasuke I am glad you offered to take your punishment first," Orochimaru spoke. He looked at me and stepped back from Sasuke some. He tilted his head and grinned, "Now Gaara it is your turn." He said.

I glared at the monster of a man. He turned to Manda, who now stood behind him. He grabbed the handle of a sword and slowly unsheathed it, never taking his eyes from mine. He ran his finger along the long blade. Blood appeared on his finger and he licked it with his forked tongue.

I glared at him disgusted. Then he turned back to Sasuke. My eyes widened and my heart began racing as he lifted the end of the blade to Sasuke's chin. He slowly lifted Sasuke's chin with it. He stared down at the raven-haired pirate; a grimace replaced the grin he had previously.

"No!" I shouted and tried to push against the shield, but Kakashi grabbed me and kept me from going any further. "No don't hurt him!" I shouted. I can't protect him! I can't do anything! I pushed Kakashi from me and started hitting the fire shield.

Orochimaru glanced at me and the grin returned. He slightly lowered the blade. My body trembled with fear. His grin disappeared, "Gaara I don't like for my property to be taken from me, because once it has been…" He turned his head back to Sasuke and glared down at him. Sasuke looked up at him.

"It becomes worthless to me." He said angrily and shoved the blade through Sasuke's chest. I caught my breath in the instant. Sasuke's body slowly lurched forward his eyes staring down at the blade piercing his chest. Suddenly he coughed up blood onto the blade and ground. The guards released their grip on him.

Orochimaru pulled the blade out swiftly. Sasuke coughed up more blood and fell to the ground.

I yelled and ran at the shield and burst through and kept running towards Orochimaru. I quickly muttered an incantation as the guards came towards me. Suddenly the dirt beneath them surrounded them and pulled them from me.

I slammed my fist into Orochimaru's surprised face and he fell back into the forest. I got down on my knees at Sasuke and pulled him to my chest. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I moved him away from my chest to see his empty charcoal eyes staring up at me. I gritted my teeth and pulled him to my chest crying.

"Sasuke…" I muttered and rested my head on his. "No…Sasuke…" I whispered holding him tighter, my eyes stinging from the tears.

Suddenly I felt arms grab my arms roughly I tried to fight them, but I felt a tight grip around my throat. I let go of Sasuke and tried to grab at the grip at my throat. Immediately I was thrown against a rock.

I slowly lifted myself from the ground and glared at Orochimaru standing at the border of the new fire shield. He returned the same hateful glare, his cheek having a large cut. I gritted my teeth angrily. But slowly I closed my eyes and lowered my head. Sasuke.

I gritted my teeth and raised my gaze to Sasuke's lifeless body. I looked away angrily. I didn't…I didn't protect him. I could have. I could have protected him. If only I had broken the fire shield sooner. I closed my eyes tightly feeling the angry tears stream down my eyes. Fuck. Sasuke. I gritted my teeth as my heart felt as if it sank further and further into a dark cold pit.

I could hear voices, but they were only muffled sounds. I grabbed both sides of my head and screamed silently. Not Sasuke. I slowly began rocking on my knees. I felt as if I were losing my mind, but that would be fine if it would mean I wouldn't have lost him.

"You did this to him. Let that drive to take your own life, just as you caused his life to be taken." I heard Orochimaru speak. I slowly looked up at him. He glared down at me, "I hope you enjoyed holding his lifeless body, because I will be sure to make sure that is the last time you ever hold his body and the last memory you will have of him is watching him take his last breaths."


	15. Chapter 14

Author's NOTE: *crawls out from rock* hopefully I still have readers after the last chapter, ( ~). This chapter may be a bit rough, apologies! It is getting really close to the end and I don't like it! Please enjoy! Please review! Thank you for reading!

*Gaara's POV *

My eyes blankly stared at ground as I used a stick to draw small marks in the dirt. I had stopped crying few hours back when I could no longer bring tears to my eyes. No one spoke any words following Orochimaru leaving with his men. The strong odor of burning wood indicated, to me, that they had seen to getting rid of the ship.

My body felt hollow, void of any morsel of feeling. I am sure I could just stay here for an eternity. I could feel my mind sinking further and further into the void in my chest. I can stay here and die here. Eventually my body will be nothing as what I have left in this world.

I regret ever choosing to come here, regret having accepted Orochimaru's offer. I was too careless. She warned me, yet I turned a blind eye. No, even before that, Sasuke warned me…everyone warned me against reaching for the only thing in this world I desired. Now look at me…perhaps at my lowest making marks in the dirt.

I could hear footsteps approach me. I stiffened for a moment, then continued my dwelling in the self hatred rising in my mind. I needed to stay there perhaps I would learn something of value.

"Gaara…when we leave this place…" I heard Neji speak, but didn't acknowledge his existence. "I will seek to put an end to my life…" He muttered. My eyes widened at his words. Slowly I looked up at the once proud council member. Now he had a trouble expression on his face along with a long cut from under his cheek to his ear. He had several scratches at his neck and a few bruises blemishing his once statuesque face. His eyes were dead set on mine. His hands were at his side and gripping his slightly oversized torso.

I lowered my gaze to his legs then to the ground, settling back on small markings I had drawn in the ground. 'Do not blame him.' I remembered the mermaid telling me. At that moment, the void in my mind began to fill with so many thoughts; ideas whirling in head speaking to me. Even if my life would be better left to rot where I lost Sasuke, I needed to take care of a few problems.

I slowly stood up and whistled. Neji stood back surprised by my movement, despite the pace. I stepped to the shield and whistled again. The other men came closer to us looking out at what I was whistling at, but in truth it was who I was whistling for.

Suddenly, Shukaku emerged from the ground. He shook excess dirt from him purring madly. "How-?" I heard Neji ask.

"He had gotten onto me when I broke the shield and merged with the ground, when I got to Sasuke." I stated dryly, not wishing to think too much about it. Shu came to the shield and rubbed his head on the ground. I began muttering an incantation and he immediately began drawing a seal on the ground. The others gathered around watching him drawing the intricate markings.

When Shu completed the seal, I turned to the seal I had drawn. I walked to it, continuing muttering my incantation and held my hand over it. Suddenly the sand in the dirt began to glow a dark red color. "I need a blade." I ordered.

I reached my hand back and felt a small knife placed into my hand. I took it and placed the blade at the hand over the seal. I winced as I pushed it into my flesh and slowly pulled it across the palm of hand. I watched as blood dripped down onto the seal.

"You know how to make seals?" Neji asked quietly just above a whisper. I stared down the seal watching my blood spreading through the seal.

"Yes, my father taught me several incantations of dark magic." I muttered in response. "Dark magic?" Kiba asked stepping closer to me. "Yes, it requires you sacrifice something precious. In the case of seals, though they are valuable to leaders, each seal you make, takes from your mortality." I muttered.

When my blood finally filled the seal, sand began to rise from the dirt. I looked at Shu and saw the seal he made begin glowing. I grabbed Neji. "Grab onto Neji…now." I ordered and they did.

I closed my eyes and muttered the final verse of the incantation to open the seal portal. Suddenly I felt my body tighten and my muscles tense. I opened my eyes and saw we were on the other side of the shield.

I went to the seal at Shu and watch as it quickly disappears. I smirked. My father taught me a few tricks, before leaving this life; one being how to make seals disappear after they are used. Shu scurried up my body to my shoulder and snuggled up to my neck. I turned and began walking back in the direction of the mermaids. I wished I could be just as affectionate as he is, but that heart laid destroyed on the ground where Sasuke's blood still remained. Orochimaru took the heart that would have tremble at Shukaku's actions. A heart that would have sought to hold him close to me, like I would do when on Choji's ship afraid of my fate.

"So, what are we going to do now, eh?" I heard Kiba ask impatiently. I ignored his question and quickened my pace. I couldn't be bothered with answering him yet.

We came to the same clearing as Sasuke and I had. The mother mermaid sat on the same large set of rock in the small spring with several of her daughters. They all looked at us and the daughters squealed with excitement.

"We will get your precious item for you!" I shouted to them, stopping just before the water. The daughters stopped smiling; instead, they all looked at their mother. The mother's eyes widened, "Ah…Gaara you-"

"As you told me, I am open to what you have to say to me today. However, be open to what I say as well." I ordered feeling far bolder than I was yesterday. I have nothing to lose, so why come to them under the same pretense as I did before, when I was in desperate need for their alliance. I was desperate to uphold our trust when so easily they threw it away, just like Iwaga.

"We will retrieve the precious item you want and when we return it, will you aid in protecting Suna from Orochimaru, and any threat that may rise to take our land?" I asked. I felt chills fall from my head to my feet as I stood before them.

The mother lowered her gaze to the water. Slowly her head nodded, "Yes, I will go against my father if it is possible that you will bring back our precious item. However, if you fail such a task, then you will be forced to stay with us on this island." She muttered and met my eyes. Something I would have done after insuring Suna's safety. I nodded watching her begin gathering her dark red hair and pulled it to the left side of her head.

She turned to a few of her daughters on her right. She began speaking to them in a foreign tongue. They pouted in protest, but nodded in response to what their mother spoke. One brunette mermaid swam to the shore further away from us, near some small brush. Her green fin separated and she had legs. She ran into the brush and came back with a small cloth wrapped around her waist. Her long hair covered her bare chest. She timidly came to us, her face blushing bright red. The other mermaids swiftly ducked into the water.

"Follow my daughter, do not lay a finger upon her, or you will see your life ended." She ordered sternly. The daughter looked at her nervously. She looked at us nodding and started walking to the left side of the waterfall. She came to some bushes and trees. She moved between them and disappeared in the growth.

I started to follow behind her first. "Gaara, stay." The mother spoke. I stopped and watched as the others continued following the daughter. Neji stopped and looked back at me. I waved him away and he reluctantly followed behind Kiba.

A few minutes had passed, when the mother slowly got down from the rock. She swam up onto the shore and now had legs. She walked onto the shore and stopped in front of me.

She stood taller than me, taller than many of the Suna women. She placed her hand on my cheek gently and a smile rose from her lips.

"Gaara…your mother is the golden-tailed mermaid." She whispered. Her eyes filled with sadness, despite the small smile on her lips. "Her name is Sunlayia (Soon-lay-e-ah)!" One of the daughters exclaimed loudly. I looked past the mother and saw the girl who had spoken to me yesterday biting her lip at her outburst.

I looked back at the mother, whose gaze remained on me. "So she is my mother?" I asked. She nodded and placed the hand she had on my cheek on my shoulder.

"Sunlayia was quite a free spirit…unlike me. She interacted with humans far more than she would interact with her own kind. Even going so far as to give people a blessing of the sea." She explained. The Uchiha.

She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, "However, the worst yet was falling in love with your father," She muttered lowering her gaze.

"She would leave the sea for months at a time, in order to be with him, in a small hut he had made for her. She sought to live on land with him and for him to take her as his wife…" She trailed off and slowly began shaking her head.

"He refused as he was already married to a woman. Being a king, he could not expose such a scandal as to take a new bride. Sunlayia was deeply saddened by his actions and words. She then simply asked that he would give her a child to bear, so that she could be happy. He did." She muttered her voice remorseful. Her words were beginning to fog my mind.

"When she came back to the sea, our father cursed her to remain in the water. She could only go onto wet rocks with human legs." She spoke and lifted her eyes to mine. "She was shunned from our city. Even though we still held the deep love for her we refused to see her." She paused

"She then had you," A small smile came to her face, "And oh my goodness she would show you to all of us, when she came into our city. She bragged about having the most beautiful baby in all of the sea." She smiled brightly and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"You were her love, her life, everything that had meaning to her was you," She whispered and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"But-" "However, one day her life was taken from her." She muttered and her smile disappeared. Her eyes fell and she removed her hands from my shoulders.

"That snake monster took her from us!" The same mermaid shouted. "He took her life!" She exclaimed. I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks and anger reflecting in her eyes.

"That disgusting creature drained her of her blood! He wanted immortality! But he only needed a drop! A single drop would grant him such a gift! No he wanted to rob her of life! He wanted to take her from us!" She shouted crying.

"Enough! Go now!" the mother shouted angrily. The mermaid jumped from the rock into the water. "I apologize for my daughter's outburst…she bore witness to the tragedy and holds a strong hatred towards Orochimaru." She spoke bitterly.

"I can understand as I am becoming to grow such hatred. Now that I know, he not only took the life of my beloved, but also, he took my mother's life. Why would your father agree to aid him?" I exclaimed angrily and moved away from her.

"Because she is the precious item!" She exclaimed and tears formed in her eyes. "Orochimaru promised to return her to us…to our father…our father despised her choice to be with humans, but he did not want her to be forfeit."

"So you will strike your alliance with Suna, instead of reaching for us in you time of need!" I exclaimed becoming aware that I still harbored ill feelings towards their behavior, despite still seeking to help them.

Her nostrils flared and she took in a deep breath, "Do not talk to me as if you would have done anything less!" She shouted, "Had it been Sasuke-"

"Do not bring him into the this!" I shouted in reply. She scoffed, "Had it been Sasuke, you would have bent over and given Suna over to Orochimaru that instant. Am I wrong? You are so enthralled with that impotent human, that you would give your own country in order to keep him alive. However, Orochimaru did not give you such a choice!" She exclaimed her words slashing at my cold resolve. One more word and surely I would fall to the ground defeat, yet in agreement.

She reached out and grabbed my wrists. "Orochimaru may not have given you such a choice, but if you quick to act, you will not need to decide…Orochimaru will not come through on his promise, I have not seen his true intention, but even I am not blind to his two-faced nature. So I beg that you do bring back my sister," She spoke and gripped my wrists. "Then we will protect Suna for as long as you live. But you will need to act quickly, as your success or failure will determine the future, as have all things you have done." She stated.

"Your words do not fall on deaf ears; however, I will not fail at this task and you will protect Suna for as long as your father lives." I stated sternly, my eyes not leaving her eyes. She smiled and leaned forward kissing my forehead. She leaned back and lowered her gaze to her hands. She let go of my left wrist and slowly lifted the other. She gently moved her hand across my forearm.

Her eyes met mine, "A secret I will share with you…you are like you mother in so many ways. You are able to cast the dark magic spells with fair ease…you can thank your mother for such a gift." She whispered and looked back down at my arm.

"Your mother could cast dark incantations with fair ease and without worry of her life being shortened for she was immortal. She passed that ability on to you." She stated and rubbed her thumb along my forearm.

Her gaze lifted to mine, "Do you understand what I say to you?" She asked intently. I stared at her, I heard her, yet my mind had been elsewhere in thoughts. In fact, I felt as if I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I had suspicions that maybe she was my mother, but I did not see myself as being the son of the golden-tailed mermaid. Nor could I imagine my father loving another woman than…so the letters were true. My mother talking intimately towards him had not been some small fling. No she was in love with him, not only that but my father…my true father had harbored the same feelings towards her.

"Gaara, strike such thoughts from your mind for they are no longer a concern to your heart. I implore you do not dwell on them," The woman spoke and placed her hand on my left cheek drawing my attention to her.

"Gaara, your mother's blood flows through your veins like a river's current flows steady through rocks." She stated. 'That disgusting creature drained her of her blood!' "Your mother gave you many gifts." 'He wanted immortality! But he only needed a drop! A single drop would grant him such a gift!'

"Manda and Orochimaru gained immortality from my mother's blood?" I asked her realizing the answer as I asked the question. She nodded, "The greatest gift your mother could give to any who knew of it is same gift you can grant to another." She whispered.

Then like a mad storm frozen images of the past fell into my vision, all of them were of Sasuke licking the blood that trailed from my wounds. Then slowly they moved as I recalled the alluring stare his eyes held as he did the act. My thoughts are utterly blank, but words filled my mind and I wanted to silence them. I could not hope for such a thing. I saw him die. I witnessed his life end.

Suddenly my heart felt as if it ceased to beat. My breath became shallow. I slowly lowered my gaze to my arm and stared at her thumb gently rubbing my forearm. "Yo-you said he…died." I muttered still wanting to fall victim to some facade.

"Gaara, my visions serve a single purpose, to reveal the future. However, they only reveal passing glances of the future. Silence fills them and I can only see what is obvious to me. However, destiny will reveal our fates in sweet time whether it is sooner or later." She explained. Sasuke. Sasuke is alive? Is he really?

"Destiny has given you a blessing, be swift to receive it," She spoke and leaned forward touching her forehead to mine, "Or witness his life snatched from you again."

Another Author's NOTE: Who saw that coming? Like oh my gosh! -Sorry I am fanning out about my own fanfiction...odd is it not? Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

*Author's Note: Hello, as you all can see this is part one of chapter 15. Part two may come some time later this week, I still have to finish it-mentally I know what's going to happen just gotta type it out and its not much O3O or is it?- and I have to edit it. Oh my gosh I'm freaking out its getting close to the end! Both excited and afraid .! Please enjoy and review!*

*On Orochimaru's ship*

Sasuke jolted from his deathly slumber finding his wrists are bound tightly to shackles. He looked around the room, with only darkness greeting his eyes.

_Where the fuck am I?_ He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his chest caused him to cease his actions. He opened his eyes trying to see his chest, but the utter darkness prevented his eyes to focus on anything.

"Having vision problems?" He heard Orochimaru ask. He lifted his head, his eyes wide in fear. Not because he is afraid of him, but the darkness gave him an alarmed state.

Suddenly a purple flame lit the room. The purple light revealed Orochimaru standing a few feet from Sasuke. His face ingrained with anger.

"Sasuke it seems that I can't be fucking rid of you. You still draw fucking breath, despite me piercing your heart." He said and knelt down in front of me.

Sasuke tried to kick him, but found his legs were bound to the ground, like his hands were bound to the wall behind him.

Orochimaru grinned maniacally and grabbed Sasuke's chin. "I watched the life drain from your fucking treacherous whore body." He shouted and struck Sasuke's face. _Damn it._

Orochimaru stood up letting go of Sasuke's chin. Sasuke watch him walk away and turn back around. A grimace formed on his face. "You have no idea how much I want to be rid of you, but to your misfortune Manda has convinced me to let you live."

Suddenly Manda came from the shadows and stepped forward beside Orochimaru. A snide smile forming on his lips and he stepped closer to Sasuke. Orochimaru opened a door and slammed it shut.

Immediately Manda dropped to the floor in front of Sasuke and scrapped his fangs across Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke winced and tried to move, but the shackled constricted his hand ceasing his movements more.

Manda chuckled sinisterly and licked the small droplets of blood that formed along the cuts. "Will you fucking stop?" Sasuke shouted gritting his teeth. It disgusted him to have someone else do such an intimate gesture as licking him.

"Do you know why I groveled at Orochimaru's feet to spare your life?" He asked and moved away so that Sasuke could see his face. Sasuke met his eyes with a glare as if to say he didn't care. Manda grinned. He leaned forwards and rubbed his head against Sasuke's neck.

"Gaara will come to save you," He started and leaned away staring into Sasuke's surprised eyes at the mention of Gaara's name. "Yes, I am sure of this and at the prospect I would like for him to take your place, no more than that." He spoke in a low whisper his eyes reflecting a sinister desire.

"I know the blood that flows through his body, I was able to taste it when I bit him in Iwaga. Such a familiar sweet taste is not easily removed from memory." He spoke and touched Sasuke's cheek gently. "Blood rich with eternal life is quite sweet is it not? You must admit it." He whispered.

"I'm not some fucking monster that desires such a fucking thing." Sasuke hissed his anger at Manda's words. Manda chuckled, "You are close, thanks to Orochimaru's constant experiments to your body." He spoke and lowered his gaze to Sasuke's chest.

"I want you to be a good boy when he comes for you Sasuke, then I'll consider not draining him of his life all at once, like I did his mother."

Gaara's POV*

We stood inside of Naruto's quarters. To say we were out of place among all of the ornately dressed sailors would be an understatement. I watched Naruto going through his paperwork and writing several things down. It had been so long since I had been on one of Naruto's ships.

Naruto was less than pleased to hear about Sasuke's death. His tan face nearly went white when I told him about it. This to me seemed a bit odd, considering they were rivals. Of course I could expect some remorse…. I pushed such thoughts from mind as they would give rise to the jealousy I had held knowing Naruto shared more encounters with Sasuke than I.

I lied when asked about my reason to believe Sasuke is alive; telling them that the mermaids stated it had been an illusion. I did not wish to misplace my trust again by telling them about my mother. I could tell Sasuke; however, to tell another person or for more to know such a thing would place a target on my back.

Naruto stopped writing and looked up at us, "Send this to Jiriaya." He spoke and handed a scroll to a crew member standing next to him. Naruto stood up and crossed his arms, "Now then, tell me your plan, your majesty." He ordered. I nodded and walked up to his desk where he had a large old map of our world.

"I have given a seal to Shukaku. Along with a mermaid to aid him in transportation, they will first go to Iwaga. Then I have instructed them to go to Konoha." I explained and showed him their path on the map. Naruto's eyebrows rose curiously, "And what will they be doing?" He asked.

"Shukaku will leave my seal in Iwaga, for me to go there. In Konoha, Shukaku will go to a room that holds the item that the mermaids request. There he will mask Orochimaru's seals temporarily." I explained.

"After that, Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba will retrieve the item. Neji believes he knows where it is located in the room." I told him. His eyes narrowed and he slowly nodded his head.

"When they go, I'm sure Orochimaru will notice this and he will leave his ship to see what is happening. I have another mermaid placing my seal onto his ship. There I will get Sasuke." I finished, feeling a bit light headed at rushing to explain my plan.

He nodded, "Why do you need you need to go Iwaga?" He asked. I frowned, "I have to rectify the contract between them and Suna. You will need to be with me."

Naruto grinned, "Well it has been a long time since I've seen this side of you Gaara. Such vigor has been sorely missed during times of peace." He commented and reached his hand out. I took it, "Continue watching and you will pray that you never see it again." I replied shaking his hand sternly.

I fixed my old formal outfit Naruto had said I left on his ship. It felt surprisingly loose, but I suppose I have not been eating as much as I did before this journey. I stared into the mirror and sighed.

I had my hair braided in some parts and some strands pulled back and tied to resemble a slight crown. Naruto gave me several gold pieces that he found with my garments. He found a gold chain choker, one earring, and a gold ribbon. I remembered I had worn them for Naruto's coronation. After the event, we snuck away and 'celebrated' on this ship given to him as a gift from Tsunade.

I fastened the choker around my neck and put the earring in my left ear. I braided the ribbon into some of my hair. I stared at the mirror. I had become different from when I wore these first. My pale skin is a light tan shade. My body looked more masculine than that time. I looked to be no longer the boy who stayed inside his castle, being address as 'his majesty,' and chained to upholding the image his father left behind.

The next few hours would be draining, to both my body and mind, but I didn't leave Suna to only have just a moment's grasp at what I desired. I made the mistake of leaving Sasuke before and now that there is even a morsel of a chance that Sasuke still draws breath and exists in this world. I would not stop or falter to have Sasuke beside me again.

If there were even a small chance that Sasuke is still alive, then he would risk all to be reunited with him. After all, it is his fault that he is in such a situation. Gaara did not deserve to see Sasuke again, but let one or all the gods attempt to stop him.

Several knocks sounded, "Come in." I spoke pushing my thoughts away. Neji stepped up behind me. I looked back at him, "Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and put his hands behind his back straightening his stature, "Gaara…gratitude for sparing my life and allowing me to correct my harsh error…it should be me going to get Sasuke-" I held my hand up to him.

"You are mistaken to be thanking me, your life may still be left to chance." I replied and turned to him. He lowered his head. "You need to ensure that they get the item, if you succeed then you have been redeemed; however if you fail then your life as well the others will be lost." I told him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked up to him. "Neji, do not fail me in this." I ordered. He met my hard stare and nodded.

I walked out from the room and he followed behind me. We came to the deck and Naruto was ready. I stepped up to him and over the seal I had made. I could sense that the seal was ready for use. I took Naruto's hand and muttered the incantation. I closed my eyes and felt my body tense.

I opened my eyes to see that we were in the port of the city. Naruto looked around dumbfounded. "It worked." He muttered. I nodded and started running through the fairly open streets, Naruto followed behind me. We came to the edge of the town and saw a man selling horses.

I approached him and paid him. He pointed to a white and brown spotted horse. We got it and I got on it first. Naruto got on behind me and we raced to Iwaga's capital. Time is our enemy in this pursuit to gain an upper hand against Orochimaru. It probably had taken him months to gain favor in the eyes of the Iwaga council and the mermaid's father, and now I have to destroy both in less than a day.

When entered the council building Naruto withdrew his sword, but I motioned for him to put it away. "There will be no need for such things." I told him. He didn't seem to believe me as he kept it withdrawn. As we walked through the halls, I could see the bodies of the guards on the ground.

I did not have to restrain my incantation of controlling sand. On the floor under the heads of the guards, there were piles of sand. They were only passed out from the sand keeping them from breathing the air.

We came to the council room and the doors were closed. Naruto looked down at me and I looked at him, "Do not speak while we are in there." I ordered. He nodded in response and sheathed his sword.

I kicked the door in and stepped into the council room. The guards ran towards me, but I captured them with sand I had been gathering in the room. I motioned for the sand to capture them on the floor.

I looked at the council members, some were surprised, but others seemed to be unaffected. Pein stood from his seat, "Gaara, what is the meaning of this?" He shouted. I smirked, "Sit Pein, I am here for an official matter." I spoke.

He glared at me as he reluctantly sat. I stepped to the table and pulled out a small satchel. I held it over the table. I turned it over and sand poured from its contents. I stepped back and motioned the sand to the middle of their large oblong table. They watched me with curious stares.

"Gaara, what is it that you want?" Pein asked sternly. I met his eyes and smiled, "I am so glad you ask." I spoke. I walked back to Naruto and turned to face them.

"You see through unfortunate circumstances I have found out that you have betrayed your alliance to Suna in favor of one with Orochimaru." I spoke. They exchanged glances amongst each other.

"Now, I am sure that you had good reason to do so." I spoke. "He threatened us." Itachi spoke. I looked at him. He stared at me and I noticed his head shake as if to tell me not to proceed. Or perhaps that he was lying. The reason is insignificant.

I motioned for the sand to spread into separate piles in front of each of them. "Your reasons are insignificant. In truth, Suna has no need for a traitorous alliance, with a shady government." I spoke and motioned the sand to begin rising in front of them.

They began shifting their bodies, but they could not move as freely as they thought. They began turning their head and their bodies made small movements; however, the sand kept them seated. I smirked, "Oh do not fight it, you see since I arrived in the port I have been working to gather the sand in the room that you were all in. I know that you conduct your council meeting at such an early hour, so you have made it quite easy for me to do such a task." I spoke.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Pein shouted angrily violent trying to move. I tilted my head and frowned, "You don't know?" I asked. I stepped closer to them, "Well let me inform you." I stated and put the tips of my fingers together.

"Your forefathers signed a blood contract, one that you also renewed when you came to rule Iwaga, I do not think you read the print. Or at least you had not anticipated that you would be on the receiving end of one of Suna's darker means of a death sentence." I explained.

"What?" Itachi asked. I looked at him and smiled, "You see in the olden days Suna was a bit more violent and heinous in their treatment towards traitors of an alliance." I explained. "You have all betrayed your alliance with Suna and you are now to receive your punishment," They looked at me with confusion and surprise.

"Sand consumption…as a part of this punishment, let me inform you what will happen. The sand will enter your body through your mouth, nose, and eyes. Immediately the sand will begin reproducing and replicating every fiber of your body, consuming the fibers as it does this, saving your heart and brain for last, so that you will suffer the fullest extent of pain." I explained.

I raised my left fist with the back of my hand facing the ceiling, "By the power that is in my name as the representative prince of Suna," "Gaara don't fucking do this!" I heard Itachi shout. I closed my eyes and opened them glaring at them. "I rectify your betrayal." I ordered and opened my hand.

Suddenly the sand that had been gathering in front of them rushed to their faces and went into their bodies. I watch as they began screaming in pain and shaking as the sand entered their blood stream.

I turned my back to them. Naruto's eyes were wide in horror. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held my hand up. I walked to the door and he hesitantly followed behind me. I opened the door and felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he mouthed 'Why did you do that?'

I looked back in the room and saw most of them had become sand bodies. Their faces mirroring death. I held my hand up and snapped my fingers. Slowly the sand dissipated and their bodies were returned to normal. They began grabbing at their body desperately as the sand illusion released their minds and the sand fell to the ground around them. Pein looked at me both horrified and livid.

I smirked, "It is a true pity that you are no longer allies to Suna." I spoke and walked into the hallway. Naruto followed behind me. "Gaara…what was that?" He asked. I stopped and quickly drew a seal in the wall.

"That was an illusion." I replied and looked at him. He stared at me fearfully, "You did not kill them…" He whispered. I chuckled, "No, if they were threatened by Orochimaru, I wanted to show them, that he is not the only one to use dark magic. And actually, if I had let it continue, their hearts would have stopped, because of the tension the sand held on their bodies." I explained and grabbed his hand. I held my other hand to the seal.

"Why would you do this?" He asked. I looked at him and moved my hand from the seal. "Because, I am showing Orochimaru that he does not cross me. If I must break all those who follow him, then so be it. The line has been crossed and now if they want to side with him, then I shall show them just how much they are mistaken to take Suna so lightly." I told him and looked back at the seal.

It is more than just Suna. Truthfully, it felt invigorating to see Itachi suffer, something I had been wanting to see for a long time. I did not want to dwell on the past; however, he took more from me than I would be willing to admit. Now, that the alliance has been put to an end, I no longer wish to uphold the courteous behavior as I did in the past.

If they decide to side back with Suna they will have a strict rigorous test to endure. We do not need their alliance as much as they need ours.


	17. Chapter 15 Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update that week. Things got a bit hectic. Heads up the next chapter is really rated, so just proceed with caution if you don't want to read that stuff*

*Neji's POV*

We waited on Naruto's ship for Shukaku's appearance through the seal Gaara had drawn. I could not fail them as I did before. Guilt weighed heavily on my heart, yet Gaara's words gave me some solace in knowing I could help fix things. The idea that my death would be more of a hindrance than a benefit entered my mind.

Suddenly the seal began glowing bright red and Shukaku climbed out from it, holding his small paw up to me. I took it and grabbed Kiba's hand. He then grabbed Shikamaru's hand and Shikamaru grabbed Kakashi's hand. The seal glowed brighter and I felt my body tensing up.

We appeared in Orochimaru's castle, specifically in his 'trophy' room. It was exactly where I told Gaara to tell Shukaku to go. Orochimaru had several large items from when he would commit both small and great acts, such as taking over Konoha, killing council members, and contined various items taken from the Uchiha pirates. One of these items stood out in particular- their flag.

Kakashi sighed loudly. I looked at him to see his eyes were set on the flag. I saw Kiba playing with Orochimaru's large scale of the world. Shikamaru yawned while watching Kiba. I began looking around to find what Orochimaru took from the mermaids. Gaara hadn't told us what to look for, so as far as I was concerned it could be any of these items.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise jolted us. We all looked at the door and heard shouting. Shukaku began sniffing around and went to a large red curtain. I watched him go underneath it and walked over to it.

Immediately, he scurried out from the curtain, squealing excitedly. I lifted the curtain and horror filled my mind. I felt the weight of the the material lighten and the sounds of sharp gasps. "Oh…shit," Kiba remarked.

A dead mermaid stood before us, not just any mermaid, it was the golden-tailed mermaid. The extremely well-preserved remains of the golden-tailed mermaid stood before us in perfect condition. Her skin was deathly pale, but her hair and tail glimmered as if they were not attached to a dead creature. Her eyes were closed as if she were only sleeping, but the smell told me otherwise. Her bones were frighteningly apparent. It looked as if the skin would soon be ripped because of them.

The loud banging interrupted my thoughts. I withdrew my blade and cut the curtain, while the others tried to grab the mermaid. I looked at the door and saw they were busting through it with something large.

"Shukaku, draw a seal closer to the mermaid!" I shouted and ran to the large scale of the world and began pushing it to the door. I got it against the door and looked back to see Shukaku had finished the seal. I ran back to them as they all grabbed each other's hands. I took hold of Kiba's arm and watched as Kabuto burst through the door with a loud blast.

I let go of Kiba's arm and started toward Kabuto. _I need to keep him from being able to teleport with them! _I collided with Kabuto in a fury of punches. Both of us exchanged hits to the other. He pulled out a long blade and I pulled mine from its sheath. We started toward each other when, suddenly, something flashed in front of me and Kabuto fell to the ground.

I looked back and Kakashi came to me, grabbing my shoulder. "Go now! I'll take care of him," he said quickly, pulling me from where I was standing and pushing me toward the others who were slowly disappearing. I hesitated.

Kabuto glared up at Kakashi. "You didn't kill me the first time, why should now make any difference?" he spat. Kakashi chuckled and pulled something from his vest, tossing it to me. I looked down at it, then at him.

"Now I can repay a debt to an old friend," he spoke and waved his hand at me to go. I ran to the others grabbing onto Kiba's arm again. I felt my body tensing as the others disappeared and I stared at the empty spot where they had been standing a moment ago, then at my hand that was no longer grasping Kiba's arm. _Shit!_

Gaara's POV

I stood over the seal and closed my eyes. I muttered the specific chant to take me to the seal the mermaid had made on Orochimaru's ship. I felt my body beginning to get tense. My energy is getting lower and lower. I have a short amount of time to get to Sasuke before my energy is completely gone. I wanted to wait for the Kakashi and the others to return, but there's no time.

Then in an instant, I was in the ocean. I grabbed the bottom of the ship as it rose slightly with the water. I began following it up to the surface of the water. Once I reached the surface, I gasped for air and held tightly to the vessel remembering my training as a child.

With only the moon to provide me with light, I struggled to see where I needed to go. The rough waves of the ocean were not helping me keep a grasp. My eyes stung from the water.

"Sasuke is up there." I looked around to find the source of the voice and saw the blonde mermaid behind me. I looked up, then back at her. "Thank you," I told her. She nodded and dove into the water. I carefully climbed up the ship, occasionally slipping.

_How do pirates manage to do this so often? It could be that my energy is so low that I cannot withstand doing this much longer. Where is the window? _Then as if I had summoned the windows to appear, I felt the sill of a window. I lifted up my upper body enough to where I could look into the room.

It was completely dark. _Damn_. I pushed the window only to find it locked. I readjusted myself on the sill and swiftly busted open the window with my elbow. I climbed up onto the sill making my way into the room.

I could see dark shades of furniture. _What if they knew I was coming? What if they know of a way to end his life?_

_No, do not think of such things._ Slowly the room filled with a deep purple light. I looked at the source and saw Manda standing with his hand over a torch, lit with a purple flame. I noticed Sasuke's body on the floor with him propped up against the wall. _Sasuke!_

I raised my gaze to Manda and met his stare. "I suppose you have learned that he still draws breath," Manda spoke, "Honestly, you should have just let it alone and went on your merry way to save your stupid country." He hissed.

I gritted my teeth, looking back down at Sasuke. He didn't have anything on his upper body, except long parallel cuts all over his chest and abdomen. _What have they been doing to him? _I could see the scar from the time when Orochimaru pierced through his chest with the sword. The most important thing I could see was the slight rise and fall of his chest. I shifted my gaze to the smiling Manda.

"Oh, if looks could kill I am sure I would be dead now," he chuckled. I turned my attention back to him. "No, you will wish for death when I finish with you," I growled. _Everything sane has left my mind. Everything rational is gone. I could kill this creature and not think another thought of it, just as I could do with Orochimaru; however, they have immortality so, anything I do will not kill them permanently... _

"In truth, I would do anything to kill you for fucking my Sasuke," Manda spoke, putting emphasizing 'my'. I gritted my teeth at the idea that he thought he could own Sasuke. Though I took pleasure in knowing I was the first to claim him, still I doubted I could state possession over him. I struck such thoughts from my mind.

"I actually want you," he uttered in a low tone. My eyes widened at his words. I couldn't find any words to respond.

He chuckled. "Yes, why would I want you? Well, I want to drain the blood from your body. I want to do to you the same thing I did to your mother," he said this while grinning devilishly. I clenched my fist in anger as he went on with his words, "If you accept, I'll let Sasuke go… He poses no threat to me and Orochimaru." I scoffed in response.

"Do you really believe me a fool to merely accept those terms?" I asked. Manda nodded and his grin widened. "You will probably break free from us eventually, considering you can use that magic your mother used. I am only wanting to relive such a moment of ecstasy. Orochimaru does not yet know of your life and he would not seek to exploit it, considering that he already has immortality," he explained.

I stared at him stricken with both confusion and disgust, "I am not going to be separated from Sasuke, no matter what." I immediately bolted toward him_. I need to act and not listen to his trifling talk!_

I quickly withdrew my blade and swiped at him, but he ducked and transformed into a snake slithering away into the shadows. _Why, that coward!_

I took this chance to run to Sasuke's side. I knelt down beside him and set my blade down beside me. I reached my hands to him, but stopped not sure what I should do. I looked for his brand and saw it was gone. It might have disappeared when he 'died'.

I looked at the shackles holding his wrists and ankles. I took hold of one and tried to examine it.

Suddenly, the room went dark. I froze and looked behind me. The full moon provided little light in the cabin. I reached for my blade and felt a scaly texture. I grabbed it tightly. The snake hissed and wrapped around my arm quickly. I fell back slamming my arm into the floor. The snake hissed louder.

Then I felt something begin to wrap around my neck. I put my chin to my chest as the snake's body came around to my head. The body slipped into my mouth as if to keep me from making any sounds. I tried to pull at the creature while the other snake's grip tightened on my arm.

"Well, not much of a defense you put up," Manda spoke adding a short chuckle. I growled and bit down on the snake around my mouth. The snake hissed and tightened its grip.

"Oh… No… See, now, we could have had a deal... But, no, you wanted to refuse it. Now, you and Sasuke will be my toys." Manda merrily spoke while I rolled over in some attempt to get up, but only ended up against Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke grunted quietly. _Damn, even if I'm able to wake him there is nothing he can do to help me. Shukaku! _Both of the snakes tightened their grips. I felt my arm beginning to go numb and my head feeling as if my skull were going to crack.

Manda knelt down in front of me. "This can all go away, if you just relent and say that your life is mine," he coaxed. _Shukaku! _"You know Sasuke will leave you after this... After you given your life, he will return to us. He has nothing else in this world that holds meaning. We are the only ones he can relate to," he hissed.

"If you stay, then he will truly never leave you. He will be chained in the trophy room and there you can always visit him," he chided and touched my shoulder gently. A touch far too gentle for such a creature.

I shook my head as much as I could and he scoffed. "Fine," he spoke and the snake on my arm released its grip, though it then joined the other reptile at my head. It was able to wrap around my neck.

I got to my knees and began feeling around on the ground for my blade. I felt something grainy and followed the feeling. I heard Shukaku coo quietly. I leaned down and then heard the snakes hiss.

"What are you doing?" Manda asked and grabbed my shoulder. I felt Shukaku's sand seep between the snakes and my head. He pried them from my head until I could get out from them. I rubbed my face wincing at the pain.

Suddenly, Manda was on top of me. His head transformed into that of a snake's and he began striking at me. I dodged his attacks, until I was finally able to grab part of it with one hand. "Shu, free Sasuke!" I shouted. Shukaku peered up at the bodies of the snakes underneath Sasuke. Shukaku cooed in acknowledgment and ran to his aid.

My other arm slowly recovered feeling in it, but I could not grip anything with my hand. Manda drew back, "I will finish this now!" He hissed and struck. I closed my eyes tightly and held my hand up and it went into his mouth and through the back of the snake head.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw what I had felt. I saw my hand protruding out of the back of his head. I quickly pulled out my arm and shoved his lifeless body off of me. I shivered and immediately began wiping his blood off my torso.

I stood up and walked over to Sasuke. Shukaku had finished releasing him from the shackles and I quickly drew a seal. I lifted up Sasuke, put my hand to the seal, and felt my body beginning to tense and near the point of collapsing as as the seal began to brighten.

We then found ourselves on Naruto's ship. My entire body ached and I soon collapsed to the ground while everything went black...


	18. Chapter 15 Part 3

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, as I said before this chapter is going to be really rated so if you don't like it just read up to that point. I wanted to update before the beginning of the week, because at the end of the weekend I'm taking a trip to Ireland! Yay! I know you all don't care but I'm excited! This guy has never traveled outside the states so I'm looking forward to it! I hope you all enjoy and please review!*

*Sasuke's POV*

I slowly blinked my eyes awake. I jumped from the bed that I realized I was in and looked around, seeing Gaara sleeping beside me. I looked around and saw that we were in the captain's quarters of Naruto's ship- a ship I am very acquainted with. I let out a long sigh and fell back down into the bed. I put my hand on my head. _ What happened? How did I get here? Can I really trust that this is Naruto's ship? Is this really Gaara laying next to me?_

I looked at Gaara sleeping next to me. His face had a few strange marks across it. I stared at him intently. He shifted onto his back and moaned quietly. I moved closer to him, wincing at the pain in my wrists then noticed that Gaara wasn't wearing anything on his chest.

I slowly lifted the covers seeing his bare upper body and I sat myself up a bit. _If this is Gaara…then… _I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I closed my eyes and felt his lips respond by returning the kiss. I felt his hands gently touch my shoulders. I kissed him harder, feeling my body beginning to yearn for him.

He turned his head and gasped, "Ngh, Sasuke!" He moaned. I stared down at him and his turquoise eyes met mine. That's when I lost complete control.

I roughly pressed my lips to his. _Gaara... _I felt his hands move to my head and gently tug at my hair. I pulled away only enough to let out a soft moan. Gaara pressed his lips to mine desperately. I carefully moved my body and straddled him.

Gaara's legs pulled me closer to him and his hips bucked gently. I put my hands on both sides of his hips and pushed against him. I pulled my lips from his and watched as his hand went to his mouth. His eyes were closed and his face flushed with a red color.

I moved his hand from his mouth and leaned down close to him. "Gaara..." He slowly opened his eyes and pouted his swollen bottom lip. "Do not tell me this is only a dream," he whispered. His voice cracked as if he were going to cry.

I kissed his chest. "It is a fucking nightmare, because I am resisting every urge in my body to not ravish you for centuries to come," I rested my head against his soft, bare skin. I felt his chest lift as he took in a breath and fall as he released it.

"Then let us make it become a dream, where the heat of your hands burns into my flesh and your kiss forever marks my lips as theirs," Gaara whispered. I moved my head gently to lick his pink nipple. He gasped and arched his back.

I moved my hands from his hips, up to his sides, and onto the bed. I pushed up and stared down at the lustful gaze he held for me. _Only me. _"Gaara, are you well enough to-"

"Sasuke, to watch you die was a far greater pain than I wish to ever know again… If there were anything I would want, it is to become one with you once again," he whispered and bit his swollen lip. I put my hand on his chest and slowly moved it down his body to the waist of his pants. I pulled at it gently and as if it were only tied once, it came loose.

I smirked and his member stood erect. I glanced up at him and saw his face flushed dark red and his hands covering his face as if he were a virgin. As if he hadn't made the suggestion to continue. I took hold of his member and slowly began stroking it.

Gaara moaned quietly. I moved down and licked from the base to the tip. His whole body tensed, then shivered. I smirked and repeated the same action, except this time I circled the tip with my tongue. He whimpered.

I took Gaara's member into my mouth. Just as I did, I gently pressed one of my fingers into his hole. Gaara moaned and his hands grabbed my hair and gently tugged it. I licked his member up and down, becoming increasingly aroused as he trembled in delight.

I pressed another finger into him. He gasped and whimpered. I took my mouth off his member and began stroking him quicker. He bucked his hips and I took my fingers out.

I loosened my pants and pushed them down. Gaara sat up and got on his knees. I watched him as he leaned down and his hand took hold of my hard member. I felt chills spread at the slight pleasure. He leaned forward opening his mouth.

"Gaara, you don't-"

Gaara put my member in his mouth. I nearly lost my balance as he moved his tongue against it and withdrew his mouth only to put my member back into it. He continued doing this. Each time, it became harder not to release just at the mere sight of him.

When he withdrew his luscious mouth from my throbbing member, I learned back and quickly moved him around. He started to object until I pressed my member against his warm hole. He gasped as I slowly pressed myself into him. I didn't like that I couldn't see his face, but I wanted to be inside of him as soon as I could. I was also sure it would not be the only time we would be able to do this tonight.

I pushed further into him and my entire body stiffened. I slowly leaned forward. _Damn. He feels so fucking good. _I gripped his hip and began pulling out from him, then thrusted into him.

"Ah! Sasuke!" He moaned and lowered his head down onto the bed. I thrusted into him again, closing my eyes as pleasure shot through my entire body. I gripped his hips hard and began thrusting into him faster. Gaara whimpered and rubbed his head against the mattress. I took hold of some of his hair and gently tugged on it for him to lean back.

He started to moan and I moved my position so that he was sat on top of me with his back facing my eyes' gaze. His hand gripped my thigh as he began moving his hips back and forth, keeping with the rhythm of our love. I propped myself up with one arm. I kept the other on his hip, then slowly moved it around to his member and began stroking him slowly. He moaned and began to move his hips faster.

I thrusted upward and he whimpered and tried to spread his legs further to take me in deeper. I smirked. "Gaara," I moaned. He moaned quietly, "Ngh... Sasuke."

I repositioned my other hand from propping me up to pressing it to the small of Gaara's back and gently moved it upward. "You feel so good around me, Gaara," I spoke softly. I felt him tighten around me. I nearly came from the sensation.

I moved my hand back down his back. "I'm all yours, Gaara… You are the only one that can drive me so fucking mad with desire," I muttered. Gaara whimpered, "Sasuke… I want to face you…"

Immediately, I moved him off his position from atop me. He slowly fell onto his back on the bed. I straddled his legs and pressed my member against him. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, "Do you want me?" I teased. He pouted his bottom lip, "Yes, I fucking want you," he muttered.

"What does his majesty wish for me to do?" I asked, pressing it in only a little bit. He growled quietly, "I want you to fuck me at once!" He ordered me impatiently and I grinned. I slowly pushed into him.

"Sasuke, do you not want me as badly as I want you?" He exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow and thrusted into him. He moaned as I began thrusting into him faster. He bucked his hips and his hand gripped the sheets at his head. _Ah shit… I want to see him like this forever._ Gaara's hair splayed on the bed. His eyes closed, but his mouth opened as moans escaped from his lips.

I thrust harder into him as I felt myself coming to my climax. I began stroking him as well. His moan became higher in pitch, letting me know he was coming close as well. Then as if on cue, he came. The sight sent me over the edge and I came as well. I gripped his hips tightly as I came inside of him.

I slowly pulled out from inside of him. I took the cloth of my pants and gently wiped his chest and heaving stomach. He continued breathing heavily.

Then, suddenly, I felt him pull me to his chest. "Don't you ever fucking leave me!" He shouted, his voice sounding nearly on the verge of tears. "Promise me that you will never let harm come to you like that again," he spoke. I sighed and smiled, "Gaara, I am here now. Please do not think of such things," I replied.

He hit my head pushing me from his chest. I stared at the angry red-haired prince. "You did not have your heart ripped from your chest! Nor did you watch the life leave your eyes!" He exclaimed this and put his hands over his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his hands, "Gaara…" I whispered.

He shook his head, "No… I saw you die and now… Now I have you here and you jest and brush my feelings aside?" He asked. I moved his hands and pressed my lips to his. He groaned and returned the kiss.

I pulled away and stared down at him. "Gaara… I had my entire life flash before my eyes. It happened before I realized it. I hated to realize how few of these most precious moments I had with you. I hated myself for not finding you sooner. I hated that I had been careless. Yet… I am not going to live in the past. I want to create new memories with you, more memories of having you close to me," I explained before kissing Gaara's chin and then along his jawline.

"I am sorry and I hope that I will give you so many memories that you will not be afraid of the future and, instead, you will take my hand and walk beside me confidently, like the prince you are." While I whispered this, I met Gaara's eyes. Gaara hugged him tightly, "I would never have it any other way."


End file.
